El milagro que une dos almas
by dark-dreamer-soul
Summary: recuerdos que traen tristeza y melancolia, pero que aclaran las verdades del pasado, Kari y Tk reflexionan sobre su relacion y todo lo que ocurrio descubriendo un sentimiento que habían ocultado.
1. Chapter 1

El milagro que une 2 almas

1. El regreso.

¡Mami¡Mami! Se escuchaba la voz de los niños jugando en el parque, corrían de un lado a otro fascinados por el lugar, para ellos era un lugar nuevo, cada cosa que veían era fantástica para los pequeñines, caminado detrás de ellos iban dos mujeres hablando…

-Como han crecido, me parece que fue ayer cuando los vi caminar, dice una de las mujeres.

-Mis pequeñines, son lo único que tengo mamá, si algo les llegara a pasaralgo, yo me muero, dice la otra chica.

-Hija, no pienses eso, más bien piensa que mañana vas a volver a ver a tu hermano, dice la mamá de la joven.

-Como lo he extrañado! Me ha hecho una falta increíble, dice la joven, ella se detiene en seco.

-Hikari ¿Qué sucede hija? Ven sentémonos un rato mientras los niños juegan, dice su madre.

-Es solo que no quiero regresar y verlo de nuevo, dice Hikari.

-No te preocupes, tu hermano me prometió completa discreción sobre el asunto, dice su mamá.

-Me duele recordar lo que me hizo, dice Hikari.

-Entonces no lo recuerdes, Hikari no te puedes seguir atormentando por lo mismo siempre, dice su mamá.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, dime Kari, es más corto, dice Kari sonriéndole a su madre.

-Como quieras hija, dice ella.

-Te voy a extrañar, dice Kari.

-Yo también hija, aunque no te voy a negar que me alegra regresar a Japón, dice su madre.

-(se ríe) No pudiste adaptarte a Italia ¿verdad? Pero entiende que este es mi mundo ahora, es mi vida, dice Kari.

-Le diré a Tai que vengamos de vacaciones, dice su mamá.

-Sabes que aquí los recibiré con los brazos abiertos, dice Kari.

-Cuando se lo dirás a a ya sabes quien, él tiene derecho a saber sobre sus hijos, dice su mamá.

-No lo se, no he pensado en eso, dice Kari.

-Mis nietos tienen 3 años y medio, pronto comenzaran a preguntar por su papá y que les dirás, dice su mamá.

-No quiero pensar en eso todavía, dice Kari y alza la mirada al cielo, de pronto escucha un llanto, uno de los pequeñines estaba llorando y se acercaba a ella.

-Mami¡Mami! Me caí muy duro, dice el pequeño de overol azul oscuro acercándose a Kari, tenía los ojos azules y el pelo café, su piel era completamente blanca y de estatura muy pequeña.

-Que te paso mi dulce niño, dice Kari alzando a la pequeña criatura y poniéndolo en sus piernas, el niño se había raspado la rodilla y estaba sangrando un poco la herida.

-Es que… es que… es quemi hedmanitaintentaba subidse al columpio y se desbalo y yo pod que no se pegadá la tuve y caí adodillado y me raspe la roilla, dice el niño de 3 añitos.

-Y donde esta tu hermana? No la dejaste sola o si, dice Kari buscando con la mirada a su pequeña hija.

-(calmandose un poquito) OH OH, dice el niño.

-Mamá, cuida de Daniel por favor, dice Kari dejando en los brazos de su madre el pequeño y saliendo a buscar a su hija, no camino mucho cuando vio a la pequeña caminado en frente de ella y saliendo de unos arbustos, estaba persiguiendo a un pajarito.

-Con que aquí estas mi tierna Laurita, ven, no te separes de tu hermano, me preocupaste chiquita, dice Kari y alzando a la pequeña de ojos azules y tez blanca, de pelo cafe claro y con un vestido azul clarito, regreso al lado desu mamá.

-Ya son las 6:00pm, esta haciendo frío, lo mejor es regresar ya a casa, dice su mamá.

-Tienes razón, además hay que curar la herida de mi soldado favorito, dice Kari.

-Como va esa herida campeón, dice la señora Yagami.

-Aun me duele mucho, dice el niño.

-Me asustaste Laurita, no lo vuelvas a hacer, dice Kari.

-En Japón hay padques mami, dice Laura.

-Por supuesto que si, donde vive tu tío Tai y tu abuelo al frente hay un parque, es grande, muy grande y tiene toda clase de árboles y muchos juegos, dice Kari.

-Si escuchaste Daniel, hay muchos padques en Japón, dice Laurita emocionada.

-En serio mamita? En Japón hay padques, dice Daniel dudando.

-Por supuesto que si mi chiquito, dice Kari y le pide a su mamá que le pase a Daniel.

-Mami tengo mucho sueño, dice Laura bostezando.

-Yo tengo mucha hambe, dice Daniel.

-Con que tienen hambre y sueño mis pequeñines, eh? Pues aguanten un poquito más que lleguemos a casa y les prepare… ¿Qué quieren que les prepare? Escucho opciones, dice Kari jugando con sus hijos y haciéndolos reír.

-El parque no quedaba muy retirado del apartamento donde vivía Kari, así que pronto llegaron, Kari llevo a los niños a la habitación y les puso la pijama, los acostó y se fue a prepararles la comida junto con su mamá…

-Pareces una niña de 11 años cuando estás con los niños, dice la señora Yagami.

-En serio? Ellos me hacen reír y me hacen ser feliz, dice Kari.

-Son unos ángeles, desde que llegaron a tu vida te devolvieron la sonrisa, dice la señora Yagami.

-Si, es cierto, bueno me voy que se deben estar muriendo del hambre, dice Kari y sale de la cocina, ella entra al cuarto de los niños y ve reír a Laurita por las muecas de su hermano, - pensé que ya los había acostado, dice Kari sentándose en la cama de Laurita y dándoles los biberones a cada niño.

-Mami, cuéntanos una historia sobre los niños elegidos, dice Daniel acabando su tetero.

-Si! Por favor mami cuéntanos una historia, dice Laurita emocionada.

-Esta bien, no hace mucho, cuando yo tenía 12 años un mal se apodero del digimundo, muchos digimon fueron sometidos al régimen del emperador de los digimons, comienza a relatar Kari haciéndoles muecas y gestos, su mamá la miraba desde la puerta y luego de un rato escuchando las historias de su hija fue a prepararle la maleta a Kari.

-Ay hija! Ojalá ahora haya paz en nuestras vidas, dice la señora Yagami empacando la ropa de su hija.

-Al final… el emperador de los digimons se dio cuenta de que había hecho mucho daño y se disculpó y la paz volvió a reinar en el digimundo, termina Kari y le da un beso en la frente a cada uno de los pequeños,- que duerman mis chiquitines, mañana es una largo día, dice Kari y se pone a empacar las cosas de Laurita y Daniel.

Mientras Kari y su mamá arreglaban todo lo del viaje, Tai y su papá arreglaban todo lo de la llegada de ellas a Japón, ellos le habían avisado a todos, a Sora, a Mimi, a Izzy, a Codi, a Yolei, a Davis, a Matt, a Ken y a Jou, a todos le habían encargado algo para contribuir con la fiesta de bienvenida, mientras Tai, Matt y el señor Yagami arreglaban la casa, alguien toca a la puerta…

-(se ríe) Tranquilos yo abro, dice Matt y abre la puerta.

-Matt¿Que haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en tu departamento.

-(se pone blanco de la sorpresa) T…T…T…Tk hola, tartamudea Matt.

-Hola hermano, parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma, dice Tk al ver la cara de susto de -Matt.

-Que haces por aquí? Pensé que estabas en casa, dice Matt.

-Eso te dije hace 1 minuto, dice Tk.

-En serio? Que despistado soy, no pues yo estoy visitando a… a… a Tai, dice Matt nervioso.

-Si yo también venía a visitarlo y a seguirle insistiendo que me diga donde encontrar a Kari, dice Tk.

-Sabes hermanito, no creo que sea conveniente que hables ahora con él, tiene un ánimo terrible, esta que se come al primero que se le atraviese en el camino, dice Matt

-(le cae una serpentina a Matt en la cabeza) Yupi! Estamos de fiesta papá ¡hey Matt! Quien es, se escuchaba a Tai hablar y reír.

-Si tiene un ánimo pero no como el que me planteas, dice Tk.

-(ríe nerviosamente) Tú sabes como es Tai, cambia de humor fácilmente, dice Matt.

-Si, eso parece, dice Tk sin entender el comportamiento de su hermano

Detrás de Matt aparece Tai lleno de serpentinas y bombas y con un pito en la boca que se le cae al ver quien estaba en la puerta.

-¿Tk que haces aquí? Por favor vete, dice Tai intentando ponerse serio.

-Tai, por favor dime donde está Kari, dice Tk.

-Tk ya te lo dije, no te lo voy a decir, lo siento mucho Tk, pero no puedo decirte nada, sigues siendo mi amigo, pero no te lo voy a decir, dice Tai.

-Puedo seguir? Si no es molestia, dice Tk.

No lo tomes a mal Tk, pero no puedes seguir, oye lo mejor es que no te sigas haciendo daño y te olvides de mi hermana, que tengas buena noche Tk, dice Tai cerrando la puerta.

-Lo mismo, dice Tk yéndose.

-No te da pesar verlo así, dice Matt sentándose en el sofá junto con Tai.

-Claro que si y más pesar me da negarle lo que me pide, dice Tai triste.

-Pobre de mi hermano, pero si él no hubiera sido tan torpe, nada de esto estuviera pasando, dice Matt.

-Mejor sigamos decorando la casa, sino no vamos a terminar nunca, dice Tai y se ponen manos a la obra.

Tk entro a un café, se sentó en la mesa más alejada del lugar y pidió un capuchino, pronto las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro, aun recordaba ese fatídico momento en el cual la había perdido para siempre, por no escuchar a su hermano, por no ponerle un fin a eso, perdió lo que más quería y de la manera más dura que había en el mundo.

* * *

Holas! bueno no he terminado aun las otras historias, pero desde hacia rato quería hacer un Takari, espero que haya quedado bien y que les guste. ¡dejen reviews por fa! y cualquier consejo sera bienvenido, suerte y ojala que haya quedado buena la historia. 


	2. Chapter 2

El milagro que une 2 almas

2. Bienvenida Kari.

Tk entro a un café, se sentó en la mesa más alejada del lugar y pidió un capuchino, pronto las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro, aun recordaba ese fatídico momento en el cual la había perdido para siempre, por no escuchar a su hermano, por no ponerle un fin a eso, perdió lo que más quería y de la manera más dura que había en el mundo.

Pero Tk no era el único que se lamentaba por el pasado, mientras hacia las maletas de sus hijos, Kari lloraba en silencio, no quería despertar a sus hijos y que la vieran llorando, ella intentaba olvidarse de aquella persona por la cual lo había dado todo y él, la persona que más quería la había defraudado, Takeru Takaishi o en pocas palabras Tk, era el nombre que la hacia sufrir tanto…

-Después de 3 años y no te he podido olvidar, lo único que le pido al cielo, es que durante mi estadía en Japón no te vea, murmura Kari saliendo del cuarto de los niños, se limpia su rostro y se dirige a su cuarto, su madre la esperaba terminando de empacar la maleta de ella, - que haces despierta mamá, ya deberías estar durmiendo.

-No tengo sueño, además quería ayudarle un poco a mi pequeña hija, dice la señora Yagami poniendose de pie y dejando la maleta de Kari en el piso.

-Mañana va a ser un largo día, lo mejor es que vayas a descansar mamá, dice Kari.

-A eso voy, a acostarme, tú deberías hacer lo mismo, dice la señora Yagami saliendo de la habitación de su hija.

Kari se recuesta en su cama, no tenía sueño, ella sabía que lo que le esperaba mañana era muy duro, el viaje era largo y volvería a ver a todos sus amigos, pero temía encontrarse de nuevo con él, ella no quería regresar, ella quería seguir desaparecida para él, no quería verlo, no quería sufrir más por él, mientras las lagrima invadían sus ojos se quedo dormida.

-¡Despierta hija, despierta! Vamos tarde, escuchaba la voz de su mamá llamarla, lentamente abrió los ojos y miro su reloj.

-Dios mío! Son las 9, vamos a llegar tarde, dice Kari.

-Te dormiste tarde ¿no es cierto? Vamos despierta a los niños, dice la señora Yagami.

-No tenía sueño, dice Kari entrando en la habitación de los niños y despertándolos.

-Ya es de día? (bosteza) mucha luz, dice Daniel.

-Aun tengo sueño, dice Laurita.

-Como durmieron mis chiquitines? Ya es hora de despertar, o sino nos va a dejar el avión, dice Kari arreglando lo que se iban a poner ese día sus hijos.

-Nos va a dejar el avión mami? Yo quiero ir a Japón, dice Laurita.

-No si nos apuramos, dice Kari sonriéndole a su hija.

A Kari no era a la única que le había cogido la tarde, por su parte Tai y su papá se habían quedado dormidos arreglando la casa…

-(suena el despertador) Que pereza ¿Qué hora es? dice Tai levantándose del sofá.

-No lo se, tengo mucho sueño y estoy cansado, dice el señor Yagami.

-No terminamos anoche de arreglar la casa para la llegada de mamá y Kari, dice Tai.

-(mira el reloj) Y si no nos apuramos no les vamos a dar la sorpresa mira que hora es, dice el señor Yagami parándose de un salto al ver la hora.

-Ni que fuera tan tarde (mira el reloj) ¡Por Dios! Afánate papá ya deben estar tomando el vuelo, dice Tai inflando bombas.

-Oh dios mío! Me cogió la tarde, dice Matt levantándose.

-Que sucede hermano ¿Por qué tanto afán? Ni que fuera a venir alguien, dice Tk despertándose por el ruido que Matt hacia.

-No es nada, es que quedé con Tai de acompañarlo a hacer unas cosas y pues no le puedo fallar, además es mucho lo que hay que hacer, dice Matt preparando el desayuno.

-Eres un buen amigo hermano, hoy no quisiera levantarme, dice Tk caminando hacia el comedor.

-Tk no te puedes seguir hundiendo en la soledad y en la tristeza, tienes que olvidarla y seguir adelante, ya lo hemos hablado, dice Matt sirviendo la comida.

-Lo se, lo se, pero no puedo, si al menos le pudiera explicar lo que realmente pasó, me sentiría mejor, dice Tk comiendo un poco, Matt del afán no comía, tragaba por montón, en par minutos acabo su plato de comida, Tk lo veía asombrado del comportamiento de su hermano.

-Bien, me voy a bañar, dice Matt, - ¿puedes lavar los platos por mí?

-Claro ¿así de importante es lo que tienen que hacer? Seguro que estás bien? Digo, dice Tk.

-Si, tranquilo, pero como tú lo dijiste, es muy importante, dice Matt entrando al baño.

-Ojalá Tai me dijera donde encontrar a Kari, dice Tk y Matt se atora con la espuma de la crema de dientes pues se estaba lavando los dientes mientras calentaba el agua, - oye! Se me ocurre algo, tal vez para distraerme los acompaño.

-(tosiendo) No creo que sea buena idea que vengas Tk, no lo tomes a mal, pero no creo que sea buena idea, Tai se la pasa hablando de Kari y eso no sería bueno para ti, dice Matt.

-Esta bien, creo que tienes razón, entonces hablare con alguno de los chicos para pasar el día, dice Tk y Matt se paraliza con el comentario.

-No creo que debas molestarlos, quizás ellos ya tengan sus planes, dice Matt.

-Sin embargo los llamaré, pero eso será más tarde, dice Tk y se vuelve a recostar, - todo era más fácil cuando estabas a mi lado Kari, susurra mientras se vuelve a quedar dormido.

A todas estas Kari y su mamá llegaban al aeropuerto…

-A todos los pasajeros del vuelo 91 06 con rumbo a Japón, por favor ingresar a la sala de espera.

-Ese es nuestro vuelo, creo que llegamos a tiempo, dice Kari entrando a la sala de espera con los niños.

-Mami que se siente volar en avión? Tengo un poco de miedo, dice Laurita abrazando fuerte a su mamá.

-No te preocupes, te sentirás como si tuvieras alas y pudieras volar por toda la ciudad, dice Kari.

-Que rico! Será un viaje muy chévere, dice Laurita sonriendo

-Por supuesto hija, este será un buen viaje, dice Kari y se sientan a esperar.

-Por favor los pasajeros del vuelo 91 06 con destino a Japón abordar el avión.

-Bien, ya es hora, voy a regresar a casa, piensa Kari y entran al avión.

Kari, la señora Yagami y los niños se ubicaron en sus respectivos puestos, aunque hubo peleas sobre quien iba en el puesto de la ventana, la ganadora fue Laurita y Daniel de mala gana se sentó a su lado, Kari quedo entre su hijo Daniel y entre su mamá; el viaje fue largo, los niños le preguntaban por todo lo que veían a Kari, pronto se quedaron dormidos; después de largas horas en el avión…

-Pedimos el favor de que abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad, pronto aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Tokio.

Y en menos de 4 minutos ya estaban bajando del avión, como los niños estaban dormidos la señora Yagami y Kari cogieron uno cada una para no despertarlos y bajaron rápidamente del avión; todos las estaban esperando en el aeropuerto, Tai no podía de la ansiedad de volver a ver a su hermana y a su mamá.

-El vuelo 91 06 ha aterrizado, los pasajeros saldrán por la puerta número 5.

Al oír esto Tai y sus amigos se dirigieron a la puerta 5, cada uno buscaba entre toda la gente que salía a Kari y a su mamá.

-Oigan, creo que las vi, dice Izzy viendo salir a la señora Yagami.

-Ahí esta tú mamá Tai, pero no veo a Kari, dice Ken.

-Claro que si, mira esta detrás de mamá, dice Tai emocionado, ninguno de los otros podía creer lo que veía, una chica de unos 26 años de edad, de pelo largo color café, de ojos cafés y un hermoso vestido rosado con una niña en sus brazos parecida a ella, la única diferencia era el color de sus ojos que no eran cafés sino azules.

-Tai ella no es Kari o por lo menos no se parece a la Kari de hace tres años, dice Davis.

-Casi 4 años, aclara Mimi.

-Como sea, no se parece a la Kari que yo conocía y además tiene una niña, dice Davis.

-Claro que es ella, dice Tai feliz, - Hey¡Mamá¡Kari! Por aquí.

Aquella chica con la niña en sus brazos sonrió al ver a Tai, le hizo señas a su mamá y se dirigieron a donde estaba Tai, sin contar la sorpresa del cambio radical de Kari, vieron aun más asombrados el niño que traía en sus brazos la señora Yagami.

-Hermano que alegría verte, dice Kari abrazando a Tai.

-Bienvenida a casa hermanita, dice Tai, en esas Laurita se despierta.

-Laurita dile hola a tu tío Tai, dice Kari sonriendo y dejando a todos perplejos.

-(bosteza) hola tito Tai, dice Laurita aun medio dormida

-Es… es… es tu hija? Eso no puede ser, dice Davis.

-Hola Davis, me alegra verte, dice Kari.

-Y supongo que ese lindo niño que tiene mamá es mi sobrinito, dice Tai dirigiéndose a donde estaba su mamá, el niño de pelo café que tenía un sombrero azul igual al de su overol y de ojos azules abrazó con confianza a Tai.

-Hola tío Tai! (se estregó los ojos) Mamá nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti, dice Daniel sonriendo en los brazos de Tai.

-Esto es una broma ¿cierto? Es… es… es imposible que Kari sea la mamá de estos chiquitines, deben tener por ahí 3 años y medio, el mismo tiempo en el cual te fuiste, dice Davis aun sin poderlo creer.

-Créanlo o no, ellos son mis hijos, son mi tesoro y les ruego el favor de no decir nada de esto a nadie más, dice Kari un poco seria.

-Prometido, pero ese no es un buen saludo para una amiga, dice Sora abrazando a Kari.

-Por supuesto que no, que alegría verte de nuevo Sora, hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, dice Kari.

-Ay! Amiga tenemos tantas cosas que contarte, dice Mimi alzando a la pequeña Laurita en sus brazos.

-Hola soy Laura y tu quien eles, dice Laurita mirando a Mimi.

-Mucho gusto (le extiende la mano) soy Mimi.

-Y yo, soy Sora, dice Sora sonriéndole a Laurita y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Ellas son mis mejores amigad, dice Kari tomando de nuevo en sus brazos a su hija.

-Y él quien es? Dime quienes son todos ellos, dice Laurita curiosamente.

-Él es Izzy (señala a Izzy), él es Codi, él es Davis y por último él es Matt, dice Kari sonriente.

-Hola, dicen todos, de pronto Matt fija su mirada en Daniel y lo detalla, luego mira a Laurita y la observa detalladamente, mientras todos se dirigían hacia el parqueadero y Laurita jugaba con Sora y con Mimi y Daniel se reía con su tío Tai y con Davis, Matt se acerca a Kari…

-Cuando veo a Daniel me parece verlo cuando era chiquito, dice Matt.

-Hola Matt, como has estado? Que me cuentas de nuevo, dice Kari en broma.

-Hola, pero en serio, es su vivo reflejo, dice Matt.

-A quien te refieres, dice Kari temiendo que Matt haya descubierto su secreto.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Daniel y Laurita, aunque son mellizos y son casi iguales a pesar de que uno es niño y niña, Daniel se parece mucho a Tk y Laurita también tiene algunas cosas de mi hermano, dice Matt.

-Claro que no, ellos no se parecen a Takeru, dice Kari, pero ella sabía que lo que le decía Matt era verdad, Daniel era muy parecido a Tk.

-Claro que si y tú lo sabes, mi hermano es el papá, dice Matt.

-Por supuesto que no, él no es el padre de mis hijos, no lo es, dice Kari nerviosa.

-Se parecen mucho, Kari, yo soy tu mejor amigo, dime la verdad, dice Matt.

-La verdad es… la verdad es… es que…, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Davis interrumpe…

-Ven, quiero que conozcas a mi novia, nos casaremos en un mes, dice Davis tomando de la mano a Kari y llevándola donde una chica de ojos verde y pelo negro.

-Rayos! No me lo pudo confirmar, piensa Matt.

-Viena, ella es Kari, dice Davis presentando a Kari.

-Con que tú eres la famosa Hikari Yagami, Davis me ha hablado mucho de ti, dice Viena sonriéndole a Kari.

-En serio? Davis y yo somos buenos amigos, dice Kari.

Mientras todos se preparaban para irse, Jou llega afanado, al ver que todos se van empieza a gritar…

-Hey! Chicos no se vayan, ya llegue.

-Ese es Jou? No, no es posible, dice Kari, pero si era Jou pues después de estacionar salio a recibirla.

-Kari que alegría que hayas regresado, dice Jou medio cansado.

-No es posible¡Hola Jou! Como estas de cambiado, dice Kari, detrás de él una chica se baja del auto con un niño.

-Kari te presento a mi familia, dice Jou tomando la mano de la joven.

-Mucho gusto, soy Alexandra, dice la joven extendiendole la mano a Kari, ella la estrecha.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kari.

-Ken me llamó, dijo que llegaría un poco tarde, tuvo un contratiempo, pero que sin falta llegaría con Yolei, al departamento de Tai, dice Jou.

-Pero ¿que estamos esperando? Vamonos ya, dice Tai, todos se suben a los autos y parten con rumbo a la casa de Tai.


	3. Chapter 3

El milagro que une 2 almas

3. De regreso a casa.

Todos se suben a los autos y parten con rumbo a la casa de Tai, aunque antes de partir hubo un pequeño problema, pues verán…

- Bueno, ya subí las maletas, así que Kari y mamá vendrán con nosotros en mi auto, dice Tai.

- Pero Tai, los niños están en el carro, dice Sora abrazándolo.

- OH! Es cierto, entonces una tendrá que irse con alguien, dice Tai.

- Pues no te preocupes hermano, que mamá se vaya con ustedes y yo me voy con Mimi y con Matt, claro si ustedes me dejan, dice Kari mirando a Mimi y a Matt.

- Por supuesto que si, dice Matt sonriendo.

- Que rico! Con eso me cuentas todo, dice Mimi alegremente.

- Pero es que yo quería que mamá y tú vinieran conmigo, dice Tai hablando como niño chiquito.

- Pero de todas formas vamos al mismo lugar, dice Kari riéndose por lo que decía su hermano.

- Ok, tú te vas con Matt y mamá viene con nosotros, dice Tai de mala gana y abre una puerta para que entrara la señora Yagami, de pronto se caen 2 niños del auto.

- Auch! Eso fue tu culpa.

- Claro que no, fue la tuya por atravesado.

- Claro que no, fue tu culpa.

- No fue tuya.

- No, tuya.

- Que fue tuya.

- Que no.

- Niños! Que es ese comportamiento, los regaña Sora.

- Lo sentimos mamá, dice los dos niños bajando las cabezas.

- Como han crecido, dice Kari asombrada.

- Tía Kari volviste! Que rico que regresaste, dice el mayor de los dos niños y corre a abrazar a Kari.

- Shawn! Como has crecido, me hiciste mucha falta, dice Kari abrazando al pequeño, Daniel y Laura se enojan un poco por eso.

- Ven te presento a mi hermano, dice Shawn tomando de la mano a Kari y llevándola hasta donde estaba el otro niño.

- Hola pequeñito, yo soy tu tía Kari y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Me llamo Terry, hola tía.

- Es muy tímido, oye y mis primos ¿Dónde están? Quiero conocerlos, me has hablado mucho de ellos cuando llamas, dice Shawn.

- Niños no sean penosos y salgan a saludar a sus primos, dice Kari, detrás de ella se asoman 2 caritas.

- Hola yo soy Shawn.

- Yo soy Laura, dice la pequeña niña saliendo detrás de su mamá.

- Y yo soy Terry.

- Yo soy Daniel.

- Cuantos años tienen ustedes, dice Laurita.

- Yo tengo 8 años y mi hermano tiene 4, dice Shawn con aires de superioridad.

- Nosotros tenemos 3 añitos, pero yo nací 2 minutos primedo, dice Daniel.

- No es ciedto fui yo, dice Laura enojada por el comentario de su hermano.

- No fui yo ¿cierto mamá? Dile que fui yo, dice Daniel.

- Así es, nació primero tu hermano chiquita, pero eso no importa, dice Kari alzando a sus hijos.

- Mami yo quiedo idme con el tío Tai, dice Daniel.

- No se mi pequeño, la abuela ya se va a ir con él y no hay espacio, dice Kari.

- No importa, yo lo llevo en mis piernas, dice la señora Yagami.

- No mamá, irías muy incomoda, dice Kari.

- Entonces, yo me iré atrás con los niños y yo alzo a Daniel y fin del problema, dice Sora cogiendo a Daniel y ayudando a entrar a sus hijos al auto.

- Esta bien, no me puedo negar, dice Kari y se acerca a l carro de Matt.

- Mami yo también quiedo id con el tito Tai, le susurra Laurita.

- No, ya no hay puestos, además ¿no quieres ir mejor con Mamá? O prefieres dejarme sola, dice Kari.

- No, yo no te voy a dejad sola, dice Laurita y abraza a su mamá.

- Bueno, sin más demoras vamonos ya, dice Tai y todos suben a sus respectivos autos y parten, de camino a la casa de Tai…

- Y Naomi ¿Dónde esta?

- Esta en casa de Tai ayudando a… (Mimi le pega un codazo a Matt) esta en casa de Tai, dice Matt intentando disimular su error.

- Ya veo, debió haber crecido mucho, por ahí debe tener 9 años, dice Kari.

- Mami ¿Quién es Naomi?

- Cumplió los 10 hace poco, dice Mimi.

- Es la hija de Matt y Mimi, le responde Kari a su hija.

- ¿Y jugará conmigo?

- Claro que si pequeña, dice Mimi sonriéndole a Laurita, en esas, Jou recibe una llamada…

- Aló?

- Jou? Hola soy yo Tk, quería saber si tenías algo que hacer por la tarde.

- Por que?

- Bueno pues te quería invitar a tomar algo y pues habláramos, dice Tk.

- No se si pueda Tk, como sabrás hoy regresaron la señora Yagami y…, dice Jou.

- ¿La mamá de Tai regreso?

- Claro ¿no sabías? Todos estamos de camino para la casa de Tai, dice Jou y recuerda que Tai les había pedido que no le dijeran nada de eso a Tk.

- ¿para la casa de Tai? No, no puede ser, Matt me lo hubiera dicho (recuerda la actitud de su hermano esa mañana) gracias Jou, dice Tk y cuelga.

- No, Tk espera, dice Jou hablando solo.

- (suena un celular) ¿Hola?

- Por que no me dijiste nada Matt.

- De que me estás hablando Tk, dice Matt palideciendo ante la acusación de su hermano.

- Por que no me dijiste que la mamá de Tai volvía hoy, ella sabe donde puedo encontrar a Kari, dice Tk furioso.

- ¿Quien te dijo eso? Tranquilízate hermano, dice Matt.

- Eso no importa, los voy a esperar en casa de Tai, dice Tk.

- Eh… pero antes de ir a la casa de Tai vamos a ir a comer en… eh… en… en donde le gusta comer a Tai ¿lo recuerdas? Si quieres puedes ir allá, dice Matt.

- Esta bien, gracias Matt, dice Tk y cuelga.

- Tk me va a matar por esto, dice Matt.

- Anoche siempre se quedo a dormir en tu departamento? Tú sabes que ayer dormí en casa de Sora y Tai, hablando de eso ¿vamos a casa de Tai o a casa de sus papás? Me confundo, dice Mimi.

- Vamos a la de los papás ¿Kari se dio cuenta de la llamada? No quiero que se preocupe, dice Matt mirando a Kari por el retrovisor.

- No, esta muy ocupada arrullando a su hijita, es un primor esa nenita, dice Mimi volteando a ver a Kari que le estaba cantando una canción de cuna a la niña que yacía dormida en sus brazos.

- Tk se alisto y salió directo al lugar donde solía comer Tai, a los 10 minutos de haberse ido llegaron todos y en menos de nada todos estaban en frente del departamento de la familia Yagami…

- Esperanme un segundo y yo guardo unas cositas, dice Sora abriendo el departamento de al lado.

- Pensé que vivían con papá, dice Kari.

- Ya ves que no, dice Tai timbrando, cuando abrieron la puerta…

- SORPRESA KARI!

- Yolei, Ken, Naomi, papá, Codi, que alegría volverlos a ver, dice Kari abrazando a cada uno de quienes la habían recibido.

- Que bueno es tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros, dice Ken.

- Gracias por ese recibimiento, dice Kari feliz.

- Bueno pero la reunión es adentro no aquí afuera, dice Tai y todos se ríen por su comentario.

Todos entran y se acomodan, Tai lleva las maletas al cuarto que era de él y Kari antes de que cada uno tomara sus caminos, a Tai le daba nostalgia saber que mientras a él la vida le sonreía, a su hermanita le destrozaba el alma, todo por culpa del amor que ella sentía por su gran amigo del alma. Comenzó la fiesta, todos comían los pasabocas que Mimi y Sora habían preparado, los niños (recalco que eran muchos, los 2 hijos de Kari, los 2 de Tai y Sora, la hija de Mimi y Matt, los hijos de Ken y Yolei y el bebito de Jou y su esposa) corrían de un lado a otro…

- Sora, acompáñame a llevar a los niños al parque, si quieres invita a Shawn y a Terry también, dice Kari.

- Lo que quieres es hablar, dice Sora mirando seriamente a Kari.

- Así es, dice Kari.

- Esta bien, vamos al parque, dice Sora, se acerca a sus hijos y habla con ellos.

- Daniel, Laurita, vengan, dice Kari y los niños se acercan a ella.

- Dime mami, dice Daniel.

- Quieren ir al parque? Queda cerca de aquí y a esta hora estaríamos jugando allí, dice Kari alzando a sus hijos.

- Vale, dicen los chiquitos a coro, Kari mira a Sora y salen del departamento, hubo silencio total hasta llegar al parque, luego Sora le pidió a sus hijos que estuvieran pendientes de sus primos y los dejaron jugando, ellas 2 se sentaron en unos columpios que estaban cerca de allí…

- ¿De que querías hablar?

- De él, susurra Kari.

- De quien, dice Sora.

- Como esta Takaishi, dice Kari.

- Destrozado, si quieres la verdad, dice Sora.

- Quiero…quiero ir… a…

- Quieres verlo, la interrumpe Sora.

- No, me haría mucho daño, quiero que me acompañes, mientras los niños juegan, a… quiero ver de nuevo el departamento en donde íbamos a vivir él y yo, dice Kari.

- No creo que sea conveniente, él vive allí, sumido en la tristeza, lo más probable es que él este allí, dice Sora.

- No, no lo esta, dice Kari.

- Como lo sabes? Lo mandas a espiar o que, dice Sora asombrada.

- Confía en mí, acompáñame por favor, dice Kari, en su voz se escuchaba un tono de melancolía.

- Como quieras, dice Sora van hacia el departamento de Tk.

Pero Kari y Sora no eran las únicas que habían salido a hablar, Matt estaba sentado en un café hablando con su hermano menor y tratando de explicarle por que no habían llegado al lugar que él le había dicho.


	4. Chapter 4

El milagro que une 2 almas

3. Un encuentro inesperado

Pero Kari y Sora no eran las únicas que habían salido a hablar, Matt estaba sentado en un café hablando con su hermano menor y tratando de explicarle por que no habían llegado al lugar que él le había dicho.

- Por que me mentiste Matt, gritaba el menor enfurecido.

- Yo no te mentí… solo que… que Tai cambio a última hora de parecer y no tuve tiempo de llamarte, dice Matt nervioso, no le gustaba mentirle a su hermano, pero esta ocasión era diferente.

- Pudiste haberme llamado y no digas que no porque para eso tienes un celular, dice Tk.

- Se le acabo la batería, dice Matt buscando excusas.

- Si? Entonces por que contestaste mi llamada, dice Tk.

- Cuando llamaste ya lo había cargado, dice Matt.

- No sigas buscando excusas, simplemente no me llamaste y me dejaste esperar por largo tiempo en ese lugar como si nada, dice Tk volviéndose a sentar un poco más calmado.

- Esta bien, lo siento, si es verdad que no te avise lo del cambio de planes, pero se me olvido, además entre más lejos estés de la familia Yagami mejor, dice Matt.

- Quizás tengas razón, pero no me sentiré bien hasta no explicarle la verdad a Kari, todo el mundo la conoce menos ella, dice Tk.

- No puedes hacer nada si ella no te quiere ver, Tk arma tu vida y deja que ella arme la suya, dice Matt, mientras ellos tomaban un café cerca de donde vivía Tk, Kari y Sora estaban llegando al departamento…

- Kari ¿estas segura de esto? Lo más probable es que él este adentro, dice Sora.

- Si lo estoy y sé que él no esta ahí, por eso me atreví venir, dice Kari abriendo con lentitud la puerta.

- Como tu digas, pero vamos entra, dice Sora entrando al departamento.

- Sigue igual, murmura Kari observando detalladamente el lugar.

- Tk no ha cambiado nada por más que todos le insistimos, dice Sora.

- La sala, los muebles, la cocina, todo esta intacto, dice Kari revisando cada una de las cosas.

- Para él este lugar es muy importante, dice Sora, Kari lentamente camina hacia su cuarto, los recuerdos invaden su mente, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero ella no las deja salir, cierra los ojos y entra a la habitación, al abrirlos no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

- Todo esta tal cual como lo deje, dice ella entre lágrimas sentándose en la cama.

- Tk cuida mucho este cuarto, mira (señala la mesita de noche cerca de Kari) supongo que esa era tu mesita de noche, tiene todas las cosas que dejaste, tiene tus fotos y tus cartas, para él, es como un lugar sagrado, dice Sora acercándose a Kari.

- Por que? Por que después de tanto tiempo él no me quiere olvidar, dice Kari.

- Por esa misma razón, dice Sora, - porque te quiere, te ama, te adora Kari, no entiendo por que no quieres escucharlo, por que no quieres hablar con él, dice Sora.

- Lo que me hizo no se lo he podido perdonar, dice Kari.

- Pero lo que en verdad sucedió fue…

- No trates de defenderlo Sora, lo que pasó ya paso, dice Kari poniéndose de pie y saliendo del cuarto.

- Kari esperame, dice Sora alcanzando a Kari.

- Vamonos ya, es probable que ya venga para acá, dice Kari saliendo del departamento junto con Sora.

Mientras ellas salían del departamento, Matt y Tk habían terminado su café y estaban conversando un poco, entre risas y burlas, Tk miro el conjunto donde él vivía y le pareció ver dos personas muy familiares.

- Matt ellas son… ellas son… son Sora y… y… ¿Kari?

- Pero que estas diciendo hermanito, Kari no está en Japón, dice Matt asombrado ante lo que decía su hermano.

- Claro que si, míralas, dice Tk señalando a Sora, Matt observa detenidamente y efectivamente eran Sora y Kari, tenía que hacer algo rápido, no podía fallarle a la promesa de su amigo.

- Cierto esa es Sora, pero quien esta con ella no es Kari, tu amor por ella te esta haciendo malas jugadas, ya hasta la ves en todas partes, dice Matt en forma de burla, Tk suspiro y miro a su hermano mayor.

- Quizás tengas razón, dice el menor y regresa a su estado de melancolía.

A todas estas Kari y Sora ya habían regresado a casa, los niños siguieron jugando, mientras Kari se encerró en su cuarto a llorar, nadie noto eso, pues estaban muy felices con el regreso de ella y estaban celebrando eso…

- Tai, cariño, Tai, ven un segundo, dice Sora intentando a hablar son su esposo.

- Que sucede Sora, dice Tai preocupado por la cara que tenía Sora.

- Creo que ya es hora de que acabe esta fiesta, dice Sora.

- ¿pero que dices? Si apenas está empezado, dice Tai.

- Pero ella no se siente nada bien, dice Sora abriendo una puerta, Tai mira y escucha el llanto de alguien, la habitación estaba oscura, por lo tanto se le dificultaba ver quien estaba llorando, forzando un poco más la vista lograba quien era.

- ¡Oh dios mío! Que tiene Kari, dice Tai preocupado.

- Se puso a recordar, Tai lo mejor es que todos se vayan y Kari pueda descansar, dice Sora cerrando la puerta.

- Tienes razón, tal vez esta cansada y el recordar la puso peor, dice Tai.

- Chicos, chicos, chicos, Kari esta un poco cansada y se quedo dormida, lo mejor es que se acabe esta fiesta, mañana será otro día, dice Sora apagando la música.

Todos se fueron poco a poco, pronto la casa quedo sola, referente a los invitados, ya era tarde, la familia Yagami se fue a dormir, Kari acostó a sus hijos y les contó un cuento para que se durmieran…

- Mami ¿Por qué lloras?

- No es nada mi pequeño, no es nada, ahora duerme ya, dice Kari cobijando a su hijo.

- Es otra vez papá el que te hace llorar? Te hace tanta falta mamita, dice Daniel.

- Por que dices eso Daniel, dice Kari asombrada ante el comentario de su hijo.

- Porque cuando yo me despertaba te escuchaba llorar por papá o al menos eso pienso ¿Cuándo vendrá a vernos? Quiero conocerlo, dice Daniel.

- No lo sé mi chiquito, no lo sé, dice Kari abrazando a su hijo y dándole un besito en la frente.

Ella se acostó al lado de su hijo y apago la luz, antes de eso guardo un pequeño sobre en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a su lado, miro a sus pequeños dormir tranquilamente a su lado y miro al techo, no podía dormir, mirando el techo se quedo dormida.

- Buenas noches ¿Dónde encuentro al señor Takaishi?

- Debe estar en su oficina.

- ¿Me podría indicar en donde queda?

- Claro en el tercer piso la última, casi nadie lo viene a buscar.

- En serio? Que raro.

- Te pareces a la chica de las fotografías que tiene Takaishi en su oficina.

- Tiene fotografías mías en su oficina? Que tierno.

- Son novios, familiares, amigos.

- Soy… soy una amiga de él.

- Ya veo, supongo que para venirlo a buscar es algo urgente, así que no le quito más tiempo señorita, hasta luego.

- Gracias y que tenga buena noche.

Diciendo esto ella toma el ascensor y sube al tercer piso, lentamente se acerca a la oficina de él, algo la detiene, él no esta solo, tiene compañía, o al menos la risa que oía lo hacia parecer, siguió caminando, no escuchaba bien que era lo que él estaba hablando, muy cerca de la puerta ella se detuvo, tenía miedo de saber que pasaba allá adentro, su corazón latía rápida y fuertemente, abrió lentamente la puerta y…

Kari y Tk se despiertan sobresaltados, no entendían que era ese sueño, Tk volvió a recostarse, estaba temblando ¿Qué había significado ese sueño? Parecía tan real, como si lo hubiera vivido, quien era la que lo estaba buscando y que habría visto, muchas preguntas llenaban su mente, pero pronto volvió a dormirse, por su parte Kari se levanto y fue a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, aquel sueño le hacia dar escalofríos y estaba sudando frío cuando despertó, regreso al cuarto de nuevo y volvió a recostarse, los niños seguían dormidos, ella no sabía si podría dormir otra vez, le daba miedo cerrar los ojos y soñar con eso de nuevo, pero era tal su cansancio que pronto cayo profundamente dormida.

Pronto amaneció, Kari se levantó y salió a la terraza, tantos buenos momentos que había vivido ahí, recordaba muy bien el encuentro con gatomon, cuando descubrió que gatomon era su digimon acompañante y comenzaron sus aventuras juntas en el digimundo, el sol brillaba con gran esplendor y el viento que soplaba esa mañana era cálido y acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de la chica, ella dirigió su mirada al conjunto de enfrente y subió la mirada hasta el décimo piso, allí estaba parado enfrente de la sala acabando de levantarse y tomando su café matutino, como siempre, ella sonrió dulcemente y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

- Después de tanto tiempo y no nos hemos podido olvidar, ni tú ni yo hemos sido capaces de borrarnos del corazón, por que, es lo único que me pregunto, murmura ella aun mirándolo de lejos, pero pronto salió de sus pensamientos…

- Mami ¿ya es de día? (bosteza) tengo hambe, dice una tierna niña en la puerta que da a la terraza con un osito de peluche en la mano y sobandose los ojos para quitar el sueño.

- Así es mi pequeña ¿tu hermano ya despertó? Mira que hermoso día ha comenzado, dice Kari alzando a la pequeña para que viera toda la ciudad iluminada por el tibio sol de la mañana.

- Que lindo, Daniel ya se despertó, pero fue al baño, tenía urgencias, dice Laurita mirando el hermoso paisaje que le proporcionaba la ciudad.

- Bueno, vamos adentro, nos arreglamos y vemos que vamos a hacer hoy, dice Kari caminando, efectivamente Daniel había ido al baño, pues cuando Kari y su hija entraban a la sala él salía del baño, pronto los tres se arreglaron…

- Tengo hambe, tengo hambe, dice Daniel.

- Yo también, dice Laurita.

- Que les parece si salimos a desayunar, dice Kari abriendo la puerta de la casa.

- Vale! Vamos a desayunar afuera, dicen los dos pequeños a coro.

Y así fue, sin hacer mucho ruido salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al Mcdonals que había cerca de allí y se sentaron a comer su desayuno, Tk también se había despertado temprano como Kari y los niños y al igual que ellos tenía hambre, pero le daba pereza hacer su desayuno, estaba en vacaciones, debería darse el gusto de desayunar por fuera y así fue, antes de salir de casa recordó los ricos y deliciosos desayunos que Kari y él hacían, se le hacia agua la boca solo de recordarlos, pero también le daba nostalgia recordarla, pensando en el tiempo que pasaba con Kari salió de su departamento, recorrió un buen rato el parque y luego se tomo su tiempo buscando donde desayunar, otro recuerdo le vino a la mente, cuando les daba pereza hacer el desayuno iban a Mcdonals y así fue, entro al mismo Mcdonals donde se encontraban Kari y sus hijos, pero ellos ya habían terminado de desayunar y se alistaban para irse, mientras Tk pagaba Kari y los niños salían del lugar…

- Bueno y ahora que quieren hacer, dice Kari.

- No she, comamos otra vez, dice Daniel.

- Juguemos! Juguemos, juguemos, juguemos, repetía Laurita sin parar.

- Que les parece si conocemos a Odaiba, dice Kari entusiasmada.

- Odaiba? Y esho con que she come, dice Daniel confundido.

- Siempre pensando en comida, eso no es una comida es un juguete, dice Laurita.

- No claro que no, no es ni una comida ni un juguete, dice Kari riéndose ante las ocurrencias de los niñitos.

- A no? Tonces que es, dicen a coro los dos pequeños.

- Odaiba es el lugar en el que nos encontramos, dice Kari.

- No tabamos en Japón mami, decídete, dice Daniel.

- (ríe) Claro que estamos en Japón, pero Odaiba es un sector de Tokio, la capital de Japón, dice Kari.

- No entiendo, dice Daniel.

- Muy fácil estamos en algún lugar de Japón, dice Laurita.

- Si, algo así, dice Kari, - pero que me dicen ¿les gusta la idea o no?

- Si vamos a conocer Ocaiba, dice Laurita.

- Ocaiba no, Odaiba, dice Kari.

Y así se fue la mañana para ellos, conociendo a Odaiba, Kari les iba señalando a sus hijos cada lugar en los que había vivido sus aventuras con gatomon, mientras les contaba la historia de cómo la habían encontrado y las digievluciones mega, los niños estaban felices viendo los lugares y escuchando la historia de su mamá.

Por su parte Tk acabo de desayunar y se dirigió de nuevo a su departamento, lo arreglo y limpio toda la mañana; se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, no quería ponerse a cocinar a así que salió a comer por ahí; terminando su recorrido por Odaiba, entraron a almorzar y luego de eso, Kari llevo a los niños al parque…

- Niños no se alejen mucho de aquí, jueguen cerca, dice Kari mientras los niños salían a correr por todo el parque y a subirse a todos los juegos.

Kari se sentó en una banca a verlos jugar y así pasaron 2 horas, Kari miro al cielo, el sol brillaba fuerte y emitía calor, cuando bajo la mirada de nuevo al parque no había rastro de sus hijos, se puso de pie asustada y empezó a buscarlos pensando que no estarían lejos y que seguro estaban ahí, mientras Kari los buscaba, Daniel intentaba seguir a su hermanita que estaba persiguiendo un pajarito, cuando lo fue a atrapar…

- Te tengo, dijo la pequeña tirandose encima de él, pero este se le escapo y ella quedo tendida en el suelo, pronto empezó a llorar, alguien se acerco a ella y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

- Por que lloras pequeña? Que pasó.

- Es que me caí intentando coger un pajarito, dice Laurita.

- Hermanita te dije que tuvieras cuidado, dice Daniel acercándose al lugar.

- Donde está su mamá? Déjenme y los llevo hasta donde está ella.

- Gracias por ayudar a mi hermana señor, dice Daniel, pronto llegan donde estaba Kari, los dos niños corren hasta donde está su mamá y la abrazan.

- Donde estaban mis pequeñines, me asustaron, no vuelvan a hacer eso.

- Lo sentimos mamá, pero gracias a este señor regresamos, dice Daniel.

- Gracias, gracias, dice Kari abrazando a sus hijos y sin mirar al señor.

- No puede ser, eres tu Hikari, eres tú, mi dulce Kari, dice él y ella se paraliza, sería posible que fuera, lentamente alza su mirada y se encuentra con esos ojos que desde pequeña le encantaba mirar.

- No, no, no puedes ser tú, Takeru, murmura Kari viendo a Tk frente a ella.


	5. Chapter 5

El milagro que une 2 almas

disculpen la demora, siento no haberlo subido antes, pero he estado un poco ocupada, pero aquí esta

* * *

- Que milagro volver a verte a ver mi dulce Kari, dijo Tk.

- Niños vayan a jugar, dijo Kari mirando a sus hijos.

- Si mami, gracias señor Takeru por ayudar a mi hermana, dijo Daniel y se fueron a jugar.

- Son una ternura, dijo Tk.

- Son mi luz, dijo Kari mirando sus hijos alejarse.

- Ahora entiendo por que mi hermano no quería que fuera a casa de Tai, dijo Tk.

- No es culpa de Matt, dijo Kari.

- Ni él ni los demás querían que supiera que habías regresado, dijo Tk.

- Fui yo quien les pidió que no te dijeran nada, no quería que lo supieras, dijo Kari.

- Ya veo, fuiste tú, no te pido que me expliques el por que, creo que es muy obvio, me alegro que hayas regresado, dijo Tk.

- No me voy a quedar a vivir, me voy en una semana, dijo Kari.

- Tan rápido? Deberías quedarte un poco más, dijo Tk.

- No, no podría, yo debo olvidar mi pasado y Odaiba no me ayuda en mucho, dijo Kari con tristeza.

- Nunca me diste la oportunidad de explicarte lo sucedido, dijo Tk con melancolía.

- Para que? Para que me dijeras lo que yo ya sabía, no gracias, dijo Kari con sarcasmo.

- Me gustaría decirte lo que en realidad sucedió, dijo Tk mirando a Kari.

- No tiene caso, ya lo que paso, paso, dijo Kari evitando la mirada de su amigo.

- Por favor déjame explicarte lo sucedido, pidió Tk.

- No, de que serviría si me lo dices ahora, dijo Kari.

- Me sentiría mejor, dijo Tk.

- Pues yo no, no se tú, pero yo si te ame, te ame con todo el corazón y a ti te basto una noche para arruinarlo todo, nuestro amor lo tiraste a la basura, claro si es que tú me amaste realmente, dijo Kari un poco enojada.

- Kari…nunca quise lastimarte, creo que te cause mucho daño, perdóname, dijo Tk y bajo la cabeza, Kari se sobresalto.

- Discúlpame tu a mi, todo lo que me ha pasado creo que me han vuelto insensible con algunas cosas, no debí tratarte así, discúlpame tú a mí, dijo Kari y llamo a sus pequeños, les dijo algo y los niños se alejaron hacia la casa de Tai.

- Hasta luego señor, gracias, muchas gracias, gritaba Laurita emocionada cogida de la mano de su hermano, Daniel miro a Tk y le sonrió.

- Lo mejor es terminar ya con esta conversación, dijo Kari y le dio la espalda a Tk.

- Antes de que te vayas respóndeme algo, dijo Tk.

- Dime, dijo Kari de mala gana.

- Ellos son nuestros hijos ¿cierto? El niño es muy parecido a mí, cuando lo miro me recuerda nuestra época en el digimundo, dijo Tk, Kari lo miro algo asustada, retomo su calma.

- Buenas tardes Takaishi, que descanses, dijo Kari y se alejo del lugar.

- Tomare tu respuesta como un sí, murmuro Tk y se fue.

Kari y los niños regresaron a casa, ella abrió la puerta, lo pequeños entraron corriendo y se pusieron a ver televisión, Kari reviso toda la casa parecía sola, olvido cerrar la puerta y alguien entro.

- Mamá aquí están, ya aparecieron, grito una niña.

- En serio hijita, se escucho la voz de una mujer, Kari salio de su cuarto y se asomo para ver quien era.

- Mimi¿Naomi? Hola, dijo Kari al ver las dos chicas entrando al apartamento.

- Con que ya apareciste, nos tenías a todos preocupados, te desapareciste, pensamos que te habías devuelto para Londres, nos asustaste ¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupaste, dijo Mimi abrazándola y mirando que se encontraran bien.

- Salí a conocer Odaiba con los niños, dijo Kari algo triste.

- Sucedió algo en su salida? Te noto triste, pregunto Mimi.

- Necesito hablar contigo, dijo Kari, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Naomi quédate con los niños y si llega tu papito con los demás diles que estoy con Kari, dijo Mimi y salio con Kari.

- Vamos a mi casa, dijo Mimi.

- No, vamos a un lugar donde no nos encuentren, dijo Kari.

- Ya se! Ahí siempre voy cuando quiero estar sola, vamos, dijo Mimi y la llevo a su café favorito, las dos se acomodaron en la mesa más escondida y pidieron algo de tomar.

- Lo volví a ver, musito Kari tomando un sorbo de café.

- A quien? No me digas que a…

- Así es, quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo amo aun, pero no puedo, yo me aleje de él por su traición, yo… yo lo aleje de mí, dijo Kari.

- Lo mejor es que lo olvides, así todo cambiará y estarás mejor, dijo Mimi.

- Eso lo sé muy bien, murmuro Kari.

- Y ya empezaste? Tienes que olvidarte de él, dijo Mimi.

- No se como sacármelo del corazón, dijo Kari.

- Cuéntame tu historia, como sucedió todo, dijo Mimi

- Eso ayudará? No entiendo, dijo Kari.

- Al menos desahogarás todo lo que sientes y sabrás la verdad y despejarás un poco tus sentimientos, dijo Mimi.

- Quizás tengas razón, todo comenzó cuando cumplí los 15 años…

_Todo parecía color de rosa en ese tiempo, todos éramos grandes amigos, jamás pensé que todo terminaría así, ese día mi hermano me despertó como siempre… _

* * *

lo que esta en letra cursiva son los recuerdos de Kari y por favor disculpen la demora shitsurei shimasu, onegai 


	6. Chapter 6

El milagro que une 2 almas

- Quizás tengas razón, todo comenzó cuando cumplí los 15 años…

_Todo parecía color de rosa en ese tiempo, todos éramos grandes amigos, jamás pensé que todo terminaría así, ese día mi hermano me despertó como siempre, tan alegre y tan bromista, lo recuerdo muy bien…_

- Buenos días hermanita, dijo él mirándola a los ojos ella le sonreí.

- Buenos días hermano, contestó ella.

- ¿Como dormiste?

- Muy bien, aunque te confieso que casi no me duermo, dijo Kari.

- ¿Y por que?

- No podía esperar a que fuera hoy, dijo Kari mirando hacia la ventana.

- Y eso, dijo Tai.

- Hoy es mi cita con Tk, dijo ella sonrojada.

- Pero esta vez si es verdad, hace 8 días dijiste lo mismo y él no pudo, dijo Tai mirándola preocupado.

- Se le presento un inconveniente, eso fue todo, dijo Kari, _me entristecí un poco, no entendía por que de la noche a la mañana Tk había pospuesto nuestra cita._

- Pero que inconveniente, murmuro Tai.

- Que dijiste hermano, dijo Kari poniéndose los zapatos, el teléfono sonó, - yo contesto

- Alo?

- Hola Tk, contestó ella feliz.

- Eh… hola Kari, dijo él, _en ese instante supe que algo malo pasaba._

- Ya estoy lista, dijo Kari.

- ¿lista?

- Si para nuestra cita… como amigos, aclaró ella.

- Ah si, de eso quería hablarte, Kari eh… pues verás… eh…pues

- No puedes ir, es eso ¿cierto? Ya veo, dijo Kari sus ojos lentamente se llenaron de lágrimas

- Lo siento Kari, pero desde hace 15 días que le prometí a una amiga llevarla a conocer Odaiba, discúlpame Kari, dijo Tk.

- No te preocupes yo entiendo, es Natsuki ¿cierto? La niña nueva de nuestro curso, dijo ella, su voz era temblorosa y llevaba cierto tono de tristeza.

- Segura Kari, no te siento muy bien, me preocupas, dijo él, _si tanto le preocupaba no debió haberme invitado a salir para hacerme esto, pero por obvias razones no le dije esto._

- Si estoy bien, suerte en tu cita, dijo Kari y colgó sin esperar su respuesta.

- No es una cita Kari… Kari? Rayos colgó, dijo Tk.

- Y bien… ¿que dijo Romeo?

- (esto lo dijo en forma de broma) nada, tiene otra cita y se le cruzaron así que no hay cita, dijo Kari, _una lágrima se me escapo, limpie mi rostro rápidamente._

- ¡Otra vez! No será que Tk no quiere salir contigo más bien, dijo Tai algo enojado.

- No es eso, es solo que él tiene cosas que hacer, respondió Kari enfadada ante el comentario desu hermano.

- Te lo digo porque soy tu hermano mayor y solo intento protegerte, no es más, dijo Tai.

- Pues gracias, pero yo puedo sola, dijo Kari muy enojada y entro a su cuarto de muy mal humor_, aparte de que Tk me había plantado por decirlo así, para colmo de males mi hermano me hacia sentir peor, cerré la puerta con seguro, esto puso de mal genio a mi hermano, pero después de tanto insistir en que le abriera se canso y se puso a ver televisión, durante todo ese tiempo llore, no sabía porque me afectaba tanto los desplantes de Tk, solo éramos amigos, sin embargo las 2 veces que pospuso la cita me sentí tan desolada._

_Al parecer eso le había traído problemas a Tk y no solo con mi hermano, sino con Matt también, al parecer tampoco le había caído en gracia lo que me había hecho Tk, supongo que lo obligo a invitarme de nuevo a salir, porque esa semana me volvió a invitar, pero no parecía muy convencido de que realmente lo quería hacer._

_Yo encantada dije que si, pues para mí Tk era mi mejor amigo, los días se pasaron y se llego el sábado de nuevo, me arregle y desayune rápido, mi hermano me miraba preocupado y con rabia al teléfono, rogando porque no sonará y no fuera Tk el que llamará, el teléfono no sonó por fortuna, pero hubiera preferido que hubiera sonado mil veces a lo que me sucedió._

- buenos días hermanito, dijo Matt viendo a su hermano desayunando.

- Buenos días Matt, respondió Tk al saludo de su hermano mayor.

- Veo que ya estás listo para tu cita con Kari, dijo Matt.´

- No se si sea buena idea, dijo Tk.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Ella ve esta cita como una salida de amigos y no como algo más, ella solo me ve como su mejor amigo, creo que si ella hoy no me demuestra que siente algo más que una amistad hacia a mí, yo… yo no insistiré más y lo intentaré con Natsuki, dijo Tk terminando de desayunar.

- No te desanimes hermanito, pero también le has hecho unos desplantes muy feos¡posponer su cita 2 veces! Eso no es de hombres, dijo Matt.

- Es en serio ya no se si debo seguir insistiendo, verdad preferiría… es que no puedo creer que no se halla dado cuenta de lo que siento por ella, dijo Tk algo triste.

- Esperemos haber que pasa hoy, pero no hagas una tontería hermanito, yo se lo que es no luchar por lo que amo, pero al menos sé que ella es feliz ahora, dijo Matt, su sonrisa se borro, recordar su amor por ella lo ponía tristes, por miedo a perder su amistad, calló lo que sentía y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, pero… ya la había olvidado, ahora era un vago y triste recuerdo.

- Estás bien hermano? Oye no pienses en eso, Sora y tú no estaban destinados a estar juntos, alguien esta aguardando por ti, pero aun no ha salido a la luz, ten paciencia, todo se da a su tiempo, dijo Tk, - hablando de tiempo ya me voy, nos vemos.

- OK, nos vemos más tarde y me cuentas como te fue, dijo Matt recogiendo los platos, Tk abrió la puerta y se topo con…

- Hola Takeru.

- Natsuki, que sorpresa, hola, dijo Tk nervioso, lentamente se fue sonrojando, ella sonrió ante esto.

- Mi mamá… me dio unas boletas para cine y yo… quería invitarte, son cuatro, tu, yo y a quienes quieras invitar, dijo Natsuki.

- Wow! Gracias por tenerme en cuenta, MATT, dijo Tk mirando a su hermano.

- Aun no te has ido? Vas a llegar tarde… ah… hola Natsuki, dijo Matt acercándose a su hermano, algo no le gusto.

- Quieres acompañarnos a Natsuki y a mí a ir a cine, puedes invitar a Tai.

- Claro, vamos, dijo Matt cerrando la puerta de su casa.

- Bien, tú te encargas de Tai, nosotros nos adelantamos, dijo Tk y se fue con Natsuki.

- Tk… no ibas a salir con…, dijo Matt mientras su hermano se alejaba con Natsuki y bajando la voz, - con Kari.

Por su parte Kari ya estaba esperando a Tk en el lugar acordado, _no sabía si Tk me reconocería según mi hermano estaba muy diferente, que no me había arreglado para una simple salida de amigos, y era verdad yo esperaba algo más de esa salida, pero jamás lo que pasó, recuerdo que me puse una falda larga en capas de color rosado y una blusa de manga sisa rosa pálido, lo esperaba puntualmente, admito que me canse de esperar, a las 1 y media de esperarlo me fui algo decepcionada, para que Tk no hubiera ido, tenía que haber pasado algo muy serio, tan serio que no había podido llamar y si tuvo un problema… pero de faldas, recuerdo que camine un buen rato el centro comercial, de repente los vi, vi a mi hermano, a Tk y a Matt juntos con esa niña nueva, me sentí despreciada, me sentí horrible y salí corriendo hacia mi casa, me encerré en mi cuarto a llorar, supongo que sentía tan ira que todo lo que tuviera que ver con Takeru lo destruí, le subí el volumen a la música y me arrincone a llorar, en esos momento odiaba a Takeru con todo mi ser, eso fue… creo que mas o menos a las 12, ya que mi hermano llego a las 6pm a la casa, muy feliz por cierto, para encontrarse con mi peor faceta… _

- Hola Kari, ya volví, dijo Tai cerrando la puerta y entrando a la cocina, _no respondí a su saludo, el entro al cuarto, prendió la luz, no me inmute a mirarlo, prefería ver la ciudad en su oscuridad total, - _oh por dios¿Qué paso aquí? Ya se, un terremoto llamado Kari, parece que no te puedo dejar sola, dijo y rió, _no lo voltee a mirar ni una sonrisa salio a relucir en mi rostro, mi hermano callo._

- Como pudiste hacerme esto, se supone que tú eres mi hermano, _dije_.

- A que te refieres Kari, dijo Tai confundido, la voz de Kari llevaba tristeza y rabia.

- Tú lo sabías, pero no fuiste capaz de decírselo, dijo Kari.

- De que hablas, dijo Tai, Kari lo miro, sus ojos… irradiaban odio, Tai se asusto, jamás había visto a su hermana asi, lágrimas por el rostro de Kari rodaban, - que… que te paso, pregunto él preocupado.

- No te hagas el tonto q tu sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, dijo Kari enojándose ante lo que su hermano mayor decía.

- En serio no se de que hablas, dijo Tai acercándose a Kari.

- No te me acerques… con que no sabes de que te estoy hablando… DE QUE NO FUE, DE QUE ME DEJO PLANTADA, grito Kari, comenzó a llorar.

- Kari… ¡oh! Lo siento, nunca me imagine que Tk te haría eso, cuando Matt me invito no sabía que Tk estaría y cuando lo vi ahí, pensé que ya había hablado contigo, Kari perdóname, dijo Tai y se acerco a su hermana menor, ella lo abrazo.

- Me siento horrible, la más tonta de todas, dijo Kari.

- Cuando coja a Tk, dijo Tai.

- Me… me puedes dejar sola, por favor, dijo Kari.

- Esta bien, dijo Tai, le dio un beso en la frente y salio del cuarto cerrando tras de él la puerta, tomo el teléfono.

- Aló? Residencia Ishida, contesto Matt riéndose.

- Pásame a Takeru, dijo Tai de mala gana.

- Hola Tai ¿Cómo estás? Bien gracias, que milagro que llames, dijo Matt en broma.

- Que me pases a tu hermano, dijo Tai subiendo la voz.

- Tai relájate, dijo Matt.

- TE DIJE QUE ME PASES A TUE HERMANO, grito Tai de mal humor.

- Hey! Relax, no tienes porque llamar a mi casa gritándome, ya te lo paso, dijo Matt y llamo a su hermano, - Tk, te necesitan al teléfono.

- ¿Quien es? Es Natsuki verdad, dijo Tk tomando el teléfono.

- No, me temo que es Tai y que no esta de buen humor, te sugiero que te pongas el teléfono a una distancia moderada, claro si no quieres salir sordo, dijo Matt y se sentó en el sofá.

- Tai? Que raro (recuerda la cita que tenía con Kari) ¡Rayos! Ya se por que llama ¿aló? Hola Tai, dijo Tk con algo de miedo.

- Maldito infeliz! Como se te ocurre hacerle esto a Kari, tu sabes como es de frágil mi pequeña, ven ahora mismo, esta destrozada, desgraciado no sabes lo que te espera, ven ya para acá Takaishi, grito Tai y colgó "algo" alterado.

- OK Tai, nos vemos, dijo Tk y colgó riendo nerviosamente, suspiro.

- Y… bien, dijo Matt mirando a Tk.

- Tai esta histérico conmigo y no es para menos, en fin ¿me acompañas a verlo?

- Si, escuche todo lo que te dijo, creo que subio "un poquito" la voz y pues… vámonos ya, dijo Matt y bajo junto con Tk, timbraron, Tai abrió.

- A ti pequeño engendro era a quien quería ver, dijo Tai alzando a Tk por el cuello de la camisa.

- Me gusta como se ven las cosas desde aquí, pero en verdad me gustaría que me bajarás, dijo Tk nervioso.

- Entra y habla con ella, pero ya, dijo Tai, Tk obedeció y se acerco al cuarto de Kari, dudo un poco al abrir la puerta, pero con la mirada matadora de Tai se apresuro a entrar.

- Por favor déjame sola Tai, me siento… me siento mal, me siento usada, dijo Kari.

- Supongo que eso es en parte por mi culpa, dijo él y ella alzó la mirada con miedo y se encontró con esos ojos azules que la hacían sufrir que la miraban con ternura y compasión.

- Ah… eres tú, dijo Kari recuperando su semblante serio y miro a la ventana, - vete por favor, quiero estar sola.

- La soledad no es buena compañía, dijo Tk acercándose a Kari y sentándose junto a ella, ante eso Kari no hizo nada, esto hizo sentir mal a Tk.

- Quizás no, pero es lo mejor para pasar momentos malos, contesto Kari, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ella no quería llorar frente a él.

- Yo… lo siento, debía avisarte que no iría, dijo Tk en voz baja.

- Bien dicho, debiste, pero no lo hiciste, pero lo que más me duele es que no valores mi amistad, eso es lo que más me duele, que para ti no sea más que una simple amiga que juegas con ella cada vez que se te da la gana, dijo Kari mirando furiosa a Tk, no pudo contener más las lágrimas, estas rodaban por sus mejillas, Tk intento limpiar el rostro de ella pero Kari aparto su mano de su cara, - no te atrevas a tocarme.

- Kari, lo siento, en verdad lo siento, nunca quise causarte daño en serio, no fue mi intención, dijo Tk.

- Pues lo hiciste y lo peor es que yo te quiero mucho Tk, eres mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, dijo Kari.

- En verdad lo siento, dijo Tk.

- De que sirven las disculpas si el daño ya esta hecho, vete por favor, vete, dijo Kari, Tk se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Nunca quise lastimarte, pero tienes que entender que Natsuki me gusta y pienso darme una oportunidad con ella, dijo Tk mirando de nuevo a Kari, ella o se inmuto ante esto.

- Bien, suerte, dijo Kari sin darle importancia al asunto.

- (se entristeció) bien, adiós, dijo Tk y giro la chapa de la puerta.

- Ah… Tk! Se me olvidaba, me puedes hacer una fa aparte de cerrar la puerta cuando salgas, dijo Kari mirando a Tk, él se voltio a verla y la vio sonreír esto lo alegro un poco.

- Dime que es Kari, dijo Tk sonriendo.

- Nunca, pero nunca más en tu vida me vuelvas a hablar, haz de cuenta que no existo, que desaparecí, que nunca nos conocimos, por tu y yo, a partir de hoy no somos nada, ni amigos ni conocidos, dijo Kari y volvió a mirar la ventana.

- Como quieras, dijo Tk saliendo del cuarto de Kari.

- Y bien… ¿Cómo te fue hermanito?

- Que importa, Kari me odia, la defraude, ya no vale nada saber como me fue, al fin y al cabo, ya no quiere ni verme en pintura, te espero en la casa Matt, dijo Tk y salió del apartamento de Tai, mientras subía las escaleras lloraba en silencio, la persona que él amaba ahora lo odiaba.

- Me siento mal por Tk, pero lo que le hizo a mi hermana es… imperdonable, dijo Tai.

- Déjame hablar con ella, quizás suavice un poco las cosas, dijo Matt y entro al cuarto de Kari.

-Allá tu Matt, allá tú, dijo Tai y se puso a ver televisión.


	7. Chapter 7

El milagro que une 2 almas

4. Un amor a última hora

- pensé que te había dicho que te fueras Takaishi y que no me volvieras a hablar, dijo Kari que seguía mirando la ventana, las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

- De hecho el ya se fue, dijo él sentándose al lado de Kari, ella se apresuro a limpiar su rostro.

- Matt! Que sorpresa, no pensé que fueras tu, dijo Kari algo nerviosa

- Pues ya ves, pero… ¿por qué llorabas chiquita¿acaso mi hermano te dijo algo hiriente?

- No, no me dijo nada, pero él… él era la persona que yo más quería, dijo Kari y Matt se paralizó.

- Que… que… que quieres decir, pregunto con curiosidad.

- Que yo… que yo amo a Tk, él siempre ha sido tan dulce, tan lindo conmigo… jamás pensé que todo acabaría así, por eso me duele todo esto, dijo Kari mirando de nuevo la ventana, la ciudad se veía preciosa esa noche, las luces iluminaban todo de tal forma que parecían hadas jugando en el viento.

- Con que Kari también quiere a mi hermano… ¡rayos! Si Tk se lo hubiera dicho…

- Sucede algo Matt, pregunto Kari mirando a su amigo que meditaba con cara de preocupación.

- No es nada Kari, pero no tienes que sentirte mal ni preocuparte más por eso, lo que paso, paso y no podemos hacer nada por arreglarlo, ahora lo que queda es seguir adelante… ¿no lo crees así?

- Tienes razón, dijo Kari mirando con detenimiento a Matt, algo en el le recordaba a Tk, se sintió nerviosa, como cuando estaba con Tk, comenzó a llorar sin previo aviso, él la abrazo.

_Su abrazo… su abrazo fue siempre tan cálido, tan dulce, tan tierno… él es muy especial, tanto conmigo como con los demás, lo ame… con toda mi alma y mi corazón… pero el amor que sentía por Tk siempre fue más fuerte que el que sentí por él, en ese momento tan triste en el que me encontraba y tan perdida, él fue como la luz que necesitaba… _

- No llores… realmente no me gusta verte llorar, tu sonrisa… tu sonrisa siempre ha sido una luz, la esperanza que no todo se ha perdido, dijo él, ella se sobresalto al oír estas palabras, - oh¿Dije algo malo?

- Nada, nada, dijo Kari y lo abrazo de improviso dejando a Matt perplejo, él sonrió en la oscuridad.

- Mira el cielo, dijo Matt, Kari lo hizo, - esta tan precioso, las estrellas parecen… parecen celosas de mi.

- (ella ríe con dulzura) Que cosas dices, dijo Kari sonrojada.

- Por la compañía que tengo… no todos los días estas acompañado de un ángel, dijo Matt, Kari lo miro, él solo sonreía mirando el cielo, ella sonrió… algo en él la atraía y en esos momentos para olvidar a Takeru no le haría mal volver a amar.

- Gracias, dijo Kari casi en susurro.

- ¿De que?

- Por lo que dijiste ahorita… realmente fue muy dulce de tu parte, dijo Kari. Él se sonrojo y se rasco la cabeza, ella rió… él la miro con ternura, - ¿sucede algo?

- Si… logre mi propósito… hacerte sonreír, dijo Matt, - ahora puedo prender la luz.

- No! No la prendas, todo se ve más bonito así, inclusive a quien tengo a mi lado, dijo Kari sonrojada, él solo volvió a sonreír.

- Como quieras pequeña, dijo él y la volvió a abrazar, no sabía por que… pero sentía unas ganas incontenibles de mantenerla en sus brazos, de tenerla siempre junto a él… ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero era como una necesidad, pronto se quedo dormida en sus brazos, él solo la observaba, contemplándola a la luz de la luna que iluminaba completamente la alcoba, él con ternura acariciaba el rostro de la chica y en silencio deseaba quedarse siempre junto a ella, pero sabía que no podía, que le sería imposible… o por lo menos en esos momentos, así que la recostó en la cama, la miró por última vez y se acercó a la puerta…

- Matt…, murmuro Kari en sus sueños, él regreso hacia ella y se arrodillo cerca de la cama, tomó la mano de ella y la observo de nuevo, dormía profundamente, como un niño pequeño cuando su madre le lee un cuento.

- Buenas noches… mi ángel, dijo él y beso a frente de ella, Kari sonrió aun dormida y el la contempló por -esta vez si- última vez, acaricio el rostro de la chica y salio de la habitación.

- Y… bien… ¿como viste la cosa?

- Regular, pero Kari no piensa dar marcha atrás… lo leí en sus ojos, esta muy sentida… pero… al vez que reflejaban tristeza… había un brillo en ellos que me hacia ver que alga la alegraba, era amor… ella esta enamorada de nuevo, dijo Matt pensativo.

- No pues… ahora te me volviste leyente de los ojos, dijo Tai y rió.

- (ríe) No es eso… pero dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, dijo Matt.

- Y tú crees en eso? No te lo puedo creer, dijo Tai

- Y… ¿Por qué no? A veces los ojos revelan lo que necesitas saber, bueno me voy… ya es muy tarde y tengo que ver como esta mi hermanito, nos vemos, dijo Matt dirigiéndose a la puerta, - ah! Se me olvidaba dile a Kari que mañana paso a recogerla… quiero que se recupere pronto de esa depresión que tiene.

- OK, OK yo le digo, bye! Nos vemos, dijo Tai y Matt cerró la puerta, él entró a su cuarto y prendió la luz, recostada y dormida se hallaba Kari, Tai se acerco a ella con delicadeza y la miro arrodillándose acerca de la cama, - ay mi hermanita menor en las que se mete, solo espero que todo mejore para ti.

- Her… her…hermano? Creo que me quede dormida… y Matt… ya se fue

- Creo que te desperté, lo siento, dijo Tai.

- No te preocupes… pero dónde esta Matt, no me digas que ya se fue, dijo Kari.

- Así es, ya se fue, pero dijo que mañana te recogía, no se para que, pero cumplo con darte el mensaje, dijo Tai.

- Gracias hermano, dijo Kari y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno, bueno a dormir que mañana es otro día, dijo Tai y cobijo a su hermana, ella vuelve a dormir,- ay mi pequeña, duerme, dijo dándole un beso en la frente y se acostó el tan bien.

* * *

Holas! lamento haberlo dejado colgado por tanto tiempo sumimasen! gomen nasai... pero el cole ha estado algo pesadito y casi no tengo tiempo para escribir; como no he escrito muhco no se si haya quedado bien, la verdad me llego la inspiracion y pues... esperoq eu les guste, bueno gracias por leer mi fic y por fa dejen reviews! 


	8. Chapter 8

El milagro que une 2 almas

5. Te amo por… ¿parecido?

8 semanas habían pasado después de que Kari y Tk no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra, por más que Tk la buscaba e intentaba arreglar las cosas con ella, no lograba que ella lo perdonara y no entendía por que Kari estaba tan sentida con él si solo eran amigos, en esas 2 semanas Matt y Kari salían muy a menudo y eso no le agradaba mucho a Tk y por más que él estuviera con Natsuki, él mejor que nadie sabía que a quien en realidad amaba era a Kari y que de alguna manera la tenía que olvidar; por su parte Kari no sabía como seguir evitando a Tk ni tampoco como ocultar sus sentimientos hacia él, pero por otro lado Matt… Matt era muy bueno y amable con ella y sin quererlo algo hacia él sentía, pero cada vez que veía a Matt le parecía ver a Tk, el tiempo transcurría rápido y su amistad más se perdía…

- Hace ya… hace ya 6 meses que no somos amigos.

- aun te mortificas con eso Tk? Lo mejor es dejar las cosas así.

- Lo se, lo se, pero que quieres que haga, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que siento hacia ella, dijo Tk mirando la noche, el cielo azul oscuro era iluminado por diminutas estrellas que parecían jugar con imágenes.

- Si… lo se, dijo él con algo de remordimiento, no había sido capaz de decirle a Tk que Kari también lo amaba, ya que él…

- Si solo me diera la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento, de…

- Ya deja las cosas así, no sigas con eso, dijo él alzando la voz y con algo de rabia.

- Matt… que te pasa? Solo estaba pesando en voz alta, dijo Tk extrañado frente al comportamiento de su hermano.

- (se sobresalta) Nada, no me pasa nada, pero si sigues recordándote el pasado solo te lastimarás más, lo mejor es ver hacia delante, no mires hacia atrás, dijo Matt tomando su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Vas a salir? Últimamente sales mucho, dijo Tk mirando con sospecha a Matt, sabía que la respuesta que iba a escuchar le dolería, pero quería oírla.

- Si, quede de verme con Kari, dijo Matt y abrió la puerta.

- Últimamente sales mucho con ella, dijo Tk, su voz llevaba un tono de sarcasmo.

- Algún problema con eso, dijo Matt de teniéndose al escuchar eso.

- Ninguno… la verdad me molesta un poco, tú, mi hermano saliendo con ella¿no es algo irónico? Solo digo, dijo Tk.

- Tk… tú la lastimaste, yo solo intento que ella vuelva a ser la misma y… si en ese camino nace amor… pues acéptalo, tú decidiste dañarla, no yo, dijo Matt.

- ¡Quieres decir que te enamoraste de ella! Dime que no es cierto, grito Tk alterado.

- y ¿Por qué no? Ya te lo dije… si en el camino que escogí para ayudarla a ser la misma nace amor… acéptalo, ella tiene derecho a amar a quien quiera, dijo Matt y se fue, Tk triste y enojado por las palabras de su hermano, se encerró en su cuarto a llorar.

- Hola Matt, dijo Kari quien también salía en esos momentos de su casa.

- Kari… Hola… estas preciosa, dijo Matt, Kari se sonrojo levemente.

- Pensé que ya me estabas esperando, creí que llegaría tarde, dijo Kari, los dos se fueron caminando, 8 meses saliendo juntos… era mucho tiempo y Kari no estaba segura si quería a Matt por lo que él era o porque cuando lo veía, le recordaba a Tk, sin embargo de una cosa estaba segura… Tk ya no podía seguir en su mente.

_Si, lo pensé muchas veces, no estaba segura de nada en esos momentos, una niña de 15 años con un joven de 20 años ¡era una locura! Pero Matt siempre ha sido muy dulce y tierno, era imposible no enamorarse de él, él tiene algo… algo que siempre me hizo sentir bien, pero esa noche lo decidí… si se me presentaba la oportunidad de volver a amar la tomaría, no me quedaría esperando perdonar a Tk…_

- Sabes… estos meses que hemos pasado juntos… aun no lo creo, todo parece un sueño.

- (ríe) por que lo dices Matt.

- No lo se, siempre te vi tan lejos de mí, tan inalcanzable como las estrellas, por eso esa noche te dije que las estrellas parecían celosas de mi… y lo están… ya que les he robado a la más hermosa, dijo Matt mirando el cielo, Kari se sonrojo y lo tomo de la mano, él se sobresalto.

- Gra… gra… gracias, dijo ella tartamudeando, su voz le temblaba, él sonrió con dulzura.

- Solo quiero que estés siempre junto a mi, nada más, si estás a mi lado nada me es imposible, dijo Matt bajando la mirada, Kari se acerco a él, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente.

- Yo… yo también deseo que te quedes a mi lado, dijo Kari, la luna los iluminaba, en ese hermoso rayo de luz en vez de Matt y lo vio, lo vio a él, ese chico del que siempre había estado enamorada, a Tk quien desde pequeña le había robado el corazón y de repente lo beso.

- Kari yo…

- Lo siento, dijo Kari sorprendida, no entendía como había hecho eso, el solo hecho de ver a Tk en él la había hecho reaccionar así, - discúlpame, no debí… lo siento, yo mejor me voy.

- Quédate (la tomo de las manos) quédate junto a mi, dijo Matt y lentamente la llevo hacia él, - solo quiero que seas feliz, no más.

- Matt, yo…

- No digas nada, solo deja las cosas así… realmente quería que esto pasará, dijo Matt, Kari se recostó en el pecho de Matt, la luna y el bosque de aquel parque eran testigos de el nacimiento de un nuevo amor y mientras más lo pensaba Kari no sabía si amaba a Matt por ver a Tk en él.

* * *

Algo cortico, pero... es que tenía que hacerlo¿que como nacieron los hijos de Tk y Kari? dejen que la historia siga...muy pronto se van a dar cuenta de como el fic toma un giro de 360 grados, pero pòr el momento lo dejaré así, gracias por los reviews, me ayudan mucho a continuar con el fic, domo arigato! 


	9. Chapter 9

El milagro que une dos almas

6. Sentimientos revueltos

Kari estaba muy confundida, no sabía que estaba pasando con ella, lo que había sucedido era algo extraño, aunque debía admitir que le había gustado el hecho de que Matt le correspondiera, de eso habían pasado 5 días y estaba saliendo con Matt como más que amigos, pero ella le había pedido que por el momento fuera un secreto su relación, ya que aun no sabía que pasaba con ella, era un revuelto de sentimientos, le encantaba estar junto a Matt y realmente sentía al más que una amistad hacia él, pero tenía miedo de que amará a Matt solo porque veía en él a Tk, no quería lastimar a Matt, él solo quería verla feliz y se lo había dicho muchas veces, no quería dañar todo eso, así que decidió arreglar las cosas…

- Estoy segura que esto es culpabilidad, pensó Kari, - si, debe ser eso, veo a Tk en Matt por lo mal que trate a Tk no es mi culpa que él no sienta lo mismo por mí, no debí tratarlo así, debo disculparme, quizás así mi conciencia este tranquila y comience de nuevo con Matt a mi lado esta vez.

- Kari, Kari me estas poniendo atención.

- Lo siento Tai, me distraje, dijo Kari sonriendo.

-Lo supuse, bien, que vas a hacer hoy… no me digas, vas a salir con Matt como cosa rara.

- No, hoy no, hoy arreglare algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho, dijo Kari mirando la ciudad.

- Te puedo acompañar? O no, dijo Tai curioso.

- Me temo que no, es algo que debo hacer sola y te pido que no le digas nada a Matt por favor, dijo Kari algo triste.

- Bien, te cubriré, diré que fuiste ha hacer una tarea en la casa de una amiga, pero solo si me dices que vas a hacer, dijo Tai.

- Iré ha hablar con Tk, esto no puede seguir así, no lo soporto más.

- Kari…

- Me siento mal cada vez que recuerdo como lo trate, no debí ser así con él, lo lastime mucho… Matt me lo ha dicho.

- Hermanita no te puedes culpar por eso, él te hizo algo muy bajo y lo mínimo que se merecía era tu odio, el te lastimo mucho.

- Pero no debí tratarlo así, no es de mí lastimar a las personas y menos por el hecho de algo malo que me hicieron, no debí…

- Bien ya entendí, aun no puedo creer que todavía lo ames, dijo Tai.

- No es eso.

- Claro que si, o como explicas esa culpabilidad, no es porque tu no te comportas así no es por eso, es porque lo amas, pero no me meteré en eso, ve y arregla eso, quizá eso sea lo mejor para todos, dijo Tai abrazando a su hermanita, - un dato curioso, Tk está en parque con su novia.

- Gracias hermano, te debo una, mejor me voy, dijo Kari, quiso sonreír pero no pudo, el hecho de saber que la persona que amaba no le correspondía la deprimía, - no puedo reclamarle nada, después de todo, es mi culpa haberlo alejado de mí, pensó mientras baja en el ascensor.

Efectivamente Tk estaba en el parque paseando con su novia, _realmente me afecto verlos juntos, no lo podía creer… no… no quería creerlo, porque sabía que era verdad, que las oportunidades de estar junto a él se habían esfumado el día que lo aleje de mi, de todas formas, él y yo no somos el uno para el otro como pensé, el destino se encargo de hacérmelo saber de una manera no muy linda, pero gracias a eso tengo a mis angelitos a mi lado; durante un buen rato estuvieron dando vueltas, comiendo algodones de dulce y dándose besitos, si hubiera sido por mi me hubiera ido y olvidado de esa idea de disculparme, pero quería verlo a los ojos de nuevo y estar con él así fuera por unos instantes, increíblemente el corazón nos controla, este puede más que la misma razón, vi que ella contesto el celular y luego se despidió de Takeru, no sabía que hacer si hablar ya con él o no, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, lo vi caminar cerca de la fuente, estaba muy nerviosa así que decidí sentarme y cuando fui a verlo de nuevo, no estaba, no lo vi, para mi sorpresa… él ya me había visto._

- Eres tú Hikari? Has cambiado mucho, dijo él acercándose por detrás y asustándola.

- Takaishi, me asustaste, dijo Kari, Tk dejo de sonreír y Kari supo que lo había herido.

- Al menos me hablaste, dijo Tk intentando sonreír de nuevo.

- Lo siento Takeru, es que hace rao que no te veo ni te hablo y pensé que llamarte por tu nombre o tu apodo sería grosero, dijo Kari intentando arreglar el daño.

- Tranquila, comprendo que me odies, dijo Tk.

- Takeru, la verdad es que yo…

- Sabes algo? No, no entiendo por que me odias tanto, se que lo que hice te lastimo mucho, pero nunca pensé que reaccionarías así, no comprendo que fue lo que hice tan grave para que me detestes tanto.

- Y lo siento, siento haberte odiado por un tiempo y lamento haberte tratado tan mal como lo hice, so siento muchísimo, es solo que no me supe controlar, nunca me habían pasado algo así, dijo Kari bajando la mirada al suelo, Tk se sentó a su lado.

- No te entiendo… ¿acaso sentías más que amistad por mi? Nunca entendí tu reacción, dijo Tk mirando el cielo, ninguno de los dos era capaz de mirarse a los ojos, _tenía miedo de que la mirarlo ese sentimiento que trataba de enterrar saliera a la luz, él ya tenía novia y no podía hacerle esto, decirle que lo amo y poner en duda su noviazgo, lo había visto tan feliz… pero el motivo por el cual quería matar ese sentimiento era por Matt, no quería lastimarlo, así que debía olvidar a Takeru, pero veo que no podré hacerlo._

- Eres mi mejor amigo, jamás espere que alguien me tratará si y si así hubiese sido, jamás me lo hubiera esperado de ti, yo… confiaba plenamente en ti, sabía que tu no me lastimarías, pero lo hiciste y me dolió mucho… porque sentí que era remplazada, que para ti yo dejaba de existir y que ahora tu y ella serían los mejores amigo y yo… dejaría de importarte, dijo Kari, las lágrimas se les escaparon y cerro los puños, estaba furiosa consigo misma, por ser tan tonta lo había perdido.

- Jamás dejarás de importarme Kari, tu eres alguien muy valiosa y eres la persona más importante para mi, dijo Tk abrazándola.

- Que cosas dices, no tienes porque mentir, si me odias por todo lo que te dije y por haberte ignorado estas en todo tu derecho, pero no intentes hacerme sentir bien porque se que te hice mucho daño, dijo Kari entre lágrimas.

- No te miento, siempre serás la persona más importante para mi, dejaste huella en mi corazón, eres muy especial, no he encontrado a alguien como tú y no la encontraré porque eres única Kari y no importa si estas enojado conmigo siempre serás mi mejor amiga,

- Tk…, dijo Kari, _se me escapo, él levanto mi rostro y e sonrió, aun recuerdo esa sonrisa, por un momento… quise besarlo, siempre soñé con ese momento, pero no podía y debía recordarme que él tenía novia para no caer, por más dolor que me causará debía hacerlo para no lastimar a nadie._

- Así es… se oye muy lindo viniendo de ti, dijo Tk, me sonroje y seque mi rostro.

- Tonto, _murmure y me reí._

- Es la verdad, dijo Tk y Kari lo miro, ella lo abrazo fuerte.

- Perdóname, perdóname por favor, lamento haberme peleado contigo, fui una tonta, te lastime, te hice mucho daño, lo siento, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero volverme a pelear así contigo, no quiero separarme de ti otra vez, perdóname, perdóname, dijo Kari volviendo a llorar, él solo la abrazó y la dejo llorar hasta que se calmará.

- No te preocupes más por el pasado, no me importa lo que pasó antes, soy tu amigo y jamás me volveré a separar de ti, me escuchas? Jamás me volveré a separar de ti, a tu la do permaneceré, pero no quiero que llores más por favor, tú eres ese tesoro que voy a proteger, le susurro Tk l oído, Kari se sorprendió que Tk aceptará de nuevo su amistad.

- Perdóname… yo… realmente lo siento, yo…

- Sht… ya no digas más, ya no importa, somos amigos y eso es lo que importa, recuperar nuestra amistad… nuestra amistad, dijo Tk, - ojala vieras lo que siento yo por ti Kari, que te amo más que a nada en el mundo y que lamento el no haber peleado por ti, ojala algún día te des cuenta de que te amo y que por eso eres la persona más importante para mi, que tú eres mi tesoro, pensó mientras la tenía en sus brazos, pronto se calmo y se separó de él sonriendo.

- Lamento haber empapado tu chaqueta, dijo Kari sonriendo.

- Eso no es nada, el viento la secará, tienes mucho que contarme, son 6 meses que no hablamos, dijo Tk

- 7 meses, corrigió Kari

- Ya van 7? Increíble, bien, comienza tú, dijo Tk.

- No, empieza tú primero, quiero saber que ha sido de ti en estos meses, dijo Kari.

La tarde se pasó, Tk le contó a Kari todo lo que había pasado durante todo ese tiempo, había cosas que Kari ya sabía por Matt, más las volvió a escuchar, luego fue el turno de Kari de contar su vida, a Tk le molesto un poco cuando Kari hablaba de su hermano, realmente el sentía que Matt se la estaba quitando, pero que podía hacer ahora, ya estaba con Natsuki y no podía dejarla ahora, ya era muy tarde, Tk dejo a Kari en la puerta de su casa.

- Bien… me alegra que seamos amigos de nuevo, dijo Kari tomando de las manos a Tk.

- A mi también, te extrañaba mucho, me hiciste una falta enorme, dijo Tk y Kari sonrió.

- Pero ahora… cuando no estes con tu novia y no tengas nada que hacer sabes donde encontrarme, siempre estaré disponible para un gran amigo, dijo Kari.

- Bueno, supongo que aquí nos separamos, dijo Tk.

- Creo que así es, dijo Kari, un silencio incómodo se apodero del lugar.

- Bien, nos vemos mañana, dijo Tk.

- Está bien, dijo Kari sonriendo de nuevo.

- Esta vez si pasaré por ti, te invito a almorzar, dijo Tk.

- De acuerdo, a las 12 te parece, dijo Kari.

- Perfecto, no te voy a fallar, dijo Tk.

- De todas formas… si no puedes llámame y lo dejamos parea otro día, dijo Kari.

- Intentaré que nada se interponga, dijo Tk, - entonces hasta mañana Kari.

- Chao, dijo Kari abrazando a Tk y dándole un beso en la mejilla como solía hacerlo siempre, abrió la puerta, - bien… chao, dijo y cerro la puerta, dejando afuera un Tk emocionado y con esperanzas.

- Aun hay una posibilidad, si juego bien las cartas… es posible que este junto a ti siempre mi Hikari, pensó Tk y se fue.

Kari entro a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, estaba feliz, tenía a su mejor amigo de vuelta… lástima que solo como eso, como su mejor amigo, ya que o podían ser más, el destino le había cerrado las puertas para que sucediera algo más, pero por otro lado estaba Matt, tenía que intentarlo con él, tenía que olvidar el amor que sentía por Tk y empezar a verlo como su amigo, todo se volvía muy confuso, que estaba pasando con ella… amaba a Tk o Matt… tenía que resolverlo… por que si no lo hacía algo malo pasaría.

_El tiempo se pasa rápido, en especial cuando tienes 15 años, 2 años transcurrieron en paz… hasta el día de mi cumpleaños número 17, donde los problemas volvieron a surgir…_


	10. Chapter 10

El milagro que une dos almas

7. ¿No hay amor?

_El tiempo se pasa rápido, en especial cuando tienes 15 años, 2 años transcurrieron en paz… hasta el día de mi cumpleaños número 17, donde los problemas volvieron a surgir…_

- despierta ya chiquita… hoy es un día muy importante, dijo Tai _recuerdo su sonrisa cuando abrí los ojos, para esa entonces ya todos sabían que Matt y yo éramos novios, la verdad me enamoré de él, él era algo así como un príncipe, nunca me dejo sola, siempre estaba junto a mi, me apoyaba en todo y era muy dulce conmigo, pero debo aceptar que había estado actuando extraño unos días antes, había estado distante, algo distraído y solo nos hablábamos por celular, mi hermano decía que era por la universidad, que eso era más pesado que el colegio y hubiera deseado que fuese así, pero la vida me quería hacer aprender una lección de la manera más amarga posible…_

- No lo creo hoy es un día común y corriente, dijo Kari.

- No, no, no jovencita, hoy es un día muy especial porque mi pequeña cumple 17 años… ya te creciste chiquita, dijo Tai, _note algo de tristeza en su voz, lo entendía, yo tampoco quería crecer, sabía que todo cambiaba y era más duro, pero jamás me imagine todo esto…_

- Lo se, el tiempo se pasa rápido no lo crees? Pero jamás voy a cambiar, siempre seré la misma, dijo Kari sonriéndole a su hermano, él la abrazo.

- Espero que así sea Kari, que nada te cambie, dijo Tai, - bien, es hora de levantarse jovencita.

- (se ríe) Ya va, ya va, déjame descansar otro poquito, dijo jalando las cobijas, él se las quito.

- No, ahora tienes más responsabilidades… así que arriba jovencita, dijo Tai.

_Le hice caso, me levante y me arregle, lamentablemente mi cumpleaños no había caído un sábado, por lo tanto tenía que ir a la secundaria, de todas formas quería ir… había estado pensando mucho en Matt y su actitud extraña y debía distraerme un poco, mi hermano hizo el desayuno, nuestros padres estaban de viaje de negocios, recuerdo que me llamaron a la mitad del desayuno, cuando termine era algo tarde así que salí apurada, en la puerta me encontré con…_

- Hola Kari.

- Tk! Que sorpresa, dijo Kari.

- Quería… quería acompañarte de camino a la secundaria, dijo el rubio algo sonrojado.

- Claro, vamos que estamos algo atrasados, dijo Kari cerrando la puerta.

- Si… tienes razón, dijo Tk.

- Te pasa algo? Te noto algo desanimado, dijo Kari.

- No… no es nada, hoy Natsuki fue a gritarme cosas… supongo que necesitaba fuerzas para hacerlo… por eso no lo hizo antes, pero era mejor que termináramos antes de que la hiriera, dijo Tk, Kari dejo de caminar.

- Terminaron? Cuando sucedió, pregunto atónita, tenía una oportunidad… pero Matt, no lo podía dejar así como así, _¡rayos! Era como estar ahogándome, aunque quería a Matt… jamás pude olvidar a Takeru y en ese momento que me decía que había terminado volvió la esperanza de estar junto a él, pero no quería herir a Matt. Ya era muy tarde para pensar en eso, ya no podía… al menos eso creía en ese momento._

- Hace un 2 meses, ella me dejo de hablar y quise decirle que lo sentía, pero siempre me evadía, hasta hoy que decidió decirme lo que pensaba de mi, dijo Tk y bajo la cabeza.

- No te preocupes por lo que te haya dicho ella, yo te conozco muy bien y te aseguro que eres una gran persona con grandes valores, supongo que eso es para disculparte con ella, que tierno eres, dijo Kari viendo las flores y la cajita que tenía Takeru en su otra mano.

- (reacciona) no… no, esto es para ti, dijo deteniéndose, - ¡feliz cumpleaños! Es un pequeño regalo, dijo Tk dándole un beso en la mejilla y entregándole los regalos a Hikari.

- Mu… muchas gracias Tk, dijo Kari sonrojada, las flores… eran sus favoritas, después de todo él al conocía muy bien, era su mejor amigo y su amor secreto.

- Espero que aun te gusten, eran tus flores favoritas en esa entonces, dijo Tk, Kari bajo la cabeza, las lágrimas se escapaban, estaba feliz, era su mejor cumpleaños.

- Claro que si, siempre serán mis favoritas, dijo Kari y abrazó a Tk, mientras por su rostro las lágrimas caían.

- Me alegro… de haber acertado, feliz cumpleaños, Kari… mi Kari, susurró Tk.

_Era un cumpleaños especial, el día transcurrió normal, las clases, el recreo, hablar con mis amigas… pero sobre todo estar al lado de Tk, ese día él estuvo junto a mí, me hacía reír, Davis y Codi también me acompañaron ese día en el colegio, Matt no me había llamado, debo admitir que me sentí mal por eso y me alegraba que Tk estuviera a mi lado, así lo apartaría de mi mente, cuando terminaron las clases me despedí de todos, Tk insistió en acompañarme, pero quería estar sola, lo iba a buscar… tenía que aclarar que estaba pasando, debí aceptar la compañía de Takeru… quizá hubiera dolido menos… fui hasta la universidad, ellos salían una hora más tarde que nosotros los de secundaria, así que lo espere bajo la sombra de un árbol, además tenía que esconderme de mi hermano… luego me molestaría o terminaría acompañándolo a casa… la verdad esas dos opciones hubieran sido preferibles a todo lo que sucedió luego, todos salieron, Tai y Sora, Ken y Yolei, Jou e Izzy, pero no vi a Matt, después de un tiempo nadie más salió, así que quise entrar a buscarlo, seguro tenía algo que hacer o alguna tarea en la biblioteca, tuve miedo por cuando pase las puertas de la U, quizá por el hecho de que pronto iría también ahí o de pronto por que algo en mi sabía lo que iba a pasar, no lo se, di unos cuantos pasos y escuche voces y risas, venían detrás de un árbol, salí corriendo y me escondí detrás de un árbol, mi corazón palpitaba fuerte, estaba nerviosa, estaba apenada, por lo que había escuchado eran dos enamorados, escuche pasos y me asome a ver… cuanto lamento haberlo hecho… al menos en ese día, allí estaban… Matt y tú en un tierno y cálido besos, me paralicé por completo, las lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro… no lo podía creer, mi única reacción fue correr, correr sin importar el rumbo… solo quería llegar al mar, no se porque el mar… pero fue el único lugar en el que pensaba y llegue allá, me quite los zapatos y tire mi maleta, me arrodille en la arena y lloré, me sentía usada, sentía que nadie me valoraba, las olas cubrían mis piernas, intentaban calmarme, intentaban… consolarme, trataban de consolarme, el agua esta tibia, de pronto sentía un abrazo y que alguien recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro… _

- No llores más… no llores más que me duele verte llorar, susurro él, ella sintió más ganas de llorar, se volteo a verlo y se recostó en su pecho, él l abrazo y ella siguió llorando, en sus brazos… se sentía segura.

- No me ama… no me ama y quizá nunca me amo, quizá solo jugo conmigo, dijo Kari, él la abrazaba más fuerte.

- No digas eso, mi hermano te amo, realmente te amo, pero no de la misma manera que tú… se que te enamoraste de él, lo veía siempre en tus ojos y él creyó que se había enamorado de ti, pero no fue así… nunca la pudo olvidar… Mimi… siempre la ha amado y quiso olvidarla y te amo… pero no de la misma forma que tú… quise decírtelo pero mi hermano me pedía que no, que él mismo te lo diría, pero nunca fue capaz, lo siento… es mi culpa que sufras por él… si yo te lo hubiera contado antes… si yo…

- No es tu culpa ni la de Matt… es solo mi culpa, quise olvidarte con él… quise dejar de amarte estando con él… sabiendo que si no llegaba a olvidarte lo terminaría hiriendo… me lo merezco, por jugar con sus sentimientos, por intentar convencerme que lo amaba a él sabiendo que te amo a ti, lo siento… lamento esconderte mis sentimientos, esto es mi pago por jugar con los sentimientos, dijo Kari sin dejar de llorar, se sentía mal… porque sabía que se lo merecía por no afrontar sus sentimientos, sabía que pudo haber lastimado a Matt y sabía que a él pudo haberlo herido mucho peor… no… la verdad era que no… que Matt jamás sentiría ese dolor que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, que jamás se sentiría usado e invalorado, porque ella nunca lo haría sufrir como sufría ella ahí… eso lo sabía muy bien, pero quería calmar el dolor echándose la culpa.

- (él sonríe y levanta el rostro de Kari, la mira con ternura y ella se sonroja) Yo también te amo… por eso termine con Natsuki y por eso me dolió tanto tu rechazo durante ese tiempo, me hiciste mucha falta y no entendía porque… o solo quería pretender que no lo entendía, nunca me atreví a decírtelo y menos cuando supe que estabas con Matt, no sabes cuanto me dolió saber eso, no soportaba la idea de no estar a tu lado solo como tu amigo y me daba más rabia cuando Matt me decía sus confusiones, tuvimos varias peleas por eso sabes? El sabía desde un principio lo que yo sentía por ti y aun así estuvo contigo, no quiero dejarte ir otra vez… no lo permitiré, dijo Tk.

_Entonces comprendí lo que había hecho… se lo había dicho todo, pero me sentía tranquila y feliz, ahora que sabía que Matt te amaba todo facilitaba que estuviera al lado de él, lentamente se acerco a mi, mi corazón palpitaba fuerte y sentía maripositas en el estomago (ríe) típicos síntomas de chica enamorada, pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos… y luego_… _y luego nos dejamos llevar por el momento, y el mejor regalo de cumpleaños me lo dio él, Takeru Takaishi, bueno no tengo que contar lo que paso… el mar es el único que sabe que sucedió, después de eso Tk me acompaño a mi casa, no sabíamos que le diríamos a mi hermano, pero no nos importaba, de camino solo nos reíamos y él me robaba besos, lo que viví con Tk fue mi felicidad y si no es así la felicidad pues es lo más cercano a lo que puede ser... pronto llegamos, no alcance a tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió sola, besé por última vez a Tk y entramos todo estaba oscuro, alguien me tomoel brazo y…_

- Sorpresa ¡FELIZ CUIMPLEAÑOS KARI!

- Amigos, hermano… gracias, muchas gracias, dijo Kari abrazando a si hermano.

- Me alegro que Tk te haya llevado a dar una vuelta o sino no nada de esto verías, dijo Tai y Kari y Tk se sonrojaron.

- Gracias, dijo Kari, - bien, pero si esto es una fiesta… ¿Dónde esta la música?

- No te preocupes por eso… lo tenemos todo calculado, música Dj Ken, grito Tai y Ken puso la música, todos se divertían y Tk mantenía al lado de Kari, alguien se acerco a ella.

- Hola Kari, dijo él e intento besarla, ella lo evito.

- Podemos hablar Matt? Es urgente, dijo Kari y entraron a su cuarto.

- Que sucede, pregunto Matt, _me hubiera gustado decirle que si aun se preguntaba que pasaba, que si todavía pensaba seguir con ese tonto juego, pero me contuve._

- Quiero que… quiero que…

- Ah! Es cierto, feliz cumpleaños, dijo Matt y le entrego una cajita.

- Gracias Matt, dijo Kari recibiéndola, se sintió mal, no contuvo más las lágrimas, - maldición hoy he llorado todo el día.

- Llorado todo el día? Sucedió algo malo, dijo Matt e intento abrazarla, ella lo esquivo de nuevo

- Lo siento Matt, pero no puedo continuar con esto, hoy me entere de algo y por eso esta decisión, lo siento, pero quiero que terminemos, dijo Kari.

- ¿Qué?

- No finjas más por favor, es lo mejor, dijo Kari.

- Pero que dices, que te hice dime, dijo Matt confundido.

- Se que no me amas, se que te estas viendo con Mimi y se que la mas a ella y no a mi, dijo Kari y Matt baja la cabeza.


	11. Chapter 11

El milagro que une dos almas

8. Equilibrio encontrado… por el momento

- No finjas más por favor, es lo mejor, dijo Kari.

- Pero que dices, que te hice dime, dijo Matt confundido.

- Se que no me amas, se que te estas viendo con Mimi y se que la mas a ella y no a mi, dijo Kari y Matt baja la cabeza.

- Cuando lo supiste, dijo Matt.

- Hoy.

- Quien te lo dijo, fue TK cierto, él siempre estuvo en mi contra desde que empecé a salir contigo, dijo Matt.

- No fue él y no quiero que lo metas en esto al menos él si fue capaz de admitir lo que sentía en su momento, no me lo escondió, dijo Kari alzando la voz, - lo siento, eso realmente no me incumbe, las razones de por que me lo ocultaste o no.

- Lo siento jamás pensé en que se me saldría de las manos, es solo que la amo a ella Kari y si te ame, pero nunca igual que a ella, no la pude olvidar ¿me perdonas?

- Matt yo no se si llegue a perdonarte o no, pero jugaste conmigo, yo quería estar a tu lado, estar junto a ti…

- Kari en verdad lo lamento yo…

- A quien quiero engañar, yo nunca pude olvidar a Tk, estuve contigo porque lo veía a él en ti, perdóname tu a mi, pero si te ame, fuiste alguien muy importante ara mi y quise creer que tu eras esa persona para mi, pero no.

- Ya veo, dijo Matt en shock, jamás pensó que por el mismo motivo que él había empezado a salir con Kari era el motivo por el cual ella estaba ahora con él.

- Lo siento, no se si tu puedas perdonarme, dijo Kari llorando, - pensé que podría olvidarlo a tu lado, pero al final todo acabo y los dos nos terminamos haciendo daño, lo siento.

- No importa, ahora los dos estamos conscientes de las cosas y de lo que hicimos, los dos nos jugamos todo por olvidar un amor que al final nos venció, se que estuviste todo el día con Tk y supongo que aclararon las cosas y pensándolo bien fue lo mejor, dejaremos de ocultar lo que sentimos y seremos libres de sentir lo que queramos, dijo Matt abrazando a Kari, - Feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias Matt, dijo Kari.

- El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que te puedo dar es el de dejar que estés con él.

- Matt… gracias por todo, dijo Kari en susurro, - gracias por ayudarme a salir de mi dolor.

- A comparación de lo que tu siempre has hecho por todos lo que hice no fue gran cosa, era lo único que podía hacer por la luz de nuestro grupito, dijo Matt, _realmente eso me dejó atónita, jamás pensé que fuera tan importante para el grupo ¿su luz? Realmente siempre pensé que había sido un problema para todos, tocaron a la puerta, Matt secó mis lágrimas._

- La cumpleañera no puede estar llorando en su fiesta de cumpleaños, Tai me mataría se te ve llorando por mi culpa, en verdad perdóname, no debí jugar con tus sentimientos.

- ni yo con los tuyos, lo siento, dijo Kari.

- Bien eso ahora no importa, ya pasó, ahora vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta, 17 años no se cumplen todos los días, dijo él, antes de salir apagó la luz y me robó un último beso, - feliz cumpleaños mi dulce princesita ojala puedas perdonarme algún día y así tu no lo creas siempre estarás en mi corazón pequeña Kari, siempre.

- Matt, susurro ella lo abrazó y sonrió le alegraba saber eso, salieron los dos y cada uno fue hacia la persona que realmente amaban, todos miraron con confusión ese momento, pero mientras Tai vio que Kari estaba feliz no hizo énfasis en eso, así que la fiesta siguió su curso normal.

_La fiesta, es uno de mis más preciados recuerdos, es algo que jamás olvidare, todos estaban ahí sonrientes y me sentía feliz, los regalos, el pastel, la música, todo fue de lo mejor, pero como todo en la vida, tenía que acabar, después de ese día comencé a salir con TK, él me conocía y yo a él, habíamos pasado por tantas cosas juntas, que el estar a su lado era lo único que realmente quería, y lo único que necesitaba para sonreír era ver su sonrisa y verlo, el saber que estaría junto a él… me llenaba de alegría, cuando uno es joven es muy iluso, la juventud se va en sueños e ilusiones, al menos así fue mi juventud, nuestro noviazgo fue estable hasta el punto que se pudo, terminamos el colegio y entramos a la misma universidad aunque en diferentes carreras, claro, muchas cosas pasaron, el tiempo sigue avanzando y no se detiene, realmente las cosas se pasaron, salimos de la universidad y decidimos empezar a vivir juntos, él consiguió trabajo y por supuesto yo también, la verdad a comparación de cómo ponían los 22 años las cosas parecían fáciles, vivir junto a él realmente me daba toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba, como sabes mi hermano se había casado hace tiempo con Sora y ya su bebé tenía 4 años, era muy tierno y si no estoy mal ya venía en camino para esa época el segundo bebé, Matt y tu ya eran muy felices y tu chiquita ya tenia 5 años, quien lo iba a pensar ya todos tenían toda su vida formada y… todos ya tenian su vida planeada, y no me puedo quejar porque también fue un tiempo maravilloso para mi, él… él era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz….que engaño, no puedo creer que haya sido tan ingenua… pero fueron tantos bonitos recuerdos… ah esos tiempos, no sabes cuanto me duele recordar._

Mientras Kari y Mimi hablaban tranquilamente intentando entender las cosas, Tai y Matt regresaron a casa, encontrando la puerta entre abierta, Tai se asusto mucho, pero antes de entrar…

- Tai… hermano… hola.

- Tk… que haces aquí? Lo mejor es que te vayas

- Lo se, sé que ella esta aquí no hace mucho que la vi con los niños en el parque.

- En verdad lamento haberte mentido hermanito, pero…

- Te entiendo, sé que ella les pidió que no dijeran nada, me odia tanto que entiendo sus motivos, solo vengo a pedirte un favor Tai.

- Oye Tk, en verdad lamento no haberte contado las cosas, pero mi hermana… verás… ella… no se, no quiere verte, pero por lo que dices ya te vio, entonces no se…

- Solo te pido que le digas que necesito hablar con ella… quiero decirle la verdad y logre su perdón, quizá ya no haya una oportunidad de estar de nuevo juntos, pero yo… me sentiría feliz de solo poder decirle la verdad y verla, aunque no pueda abrazarla… pero verla será mi mayor satisfacción ahora, ayúdame Tai, por favor.

- Tk no se si pueda cumplirte lo que me pides… no se si mi hermana pueda soportarlo, no lo se, es algo que… oye no se te ocurre otro favor… me pones en verdaderos aprietos, dijo Tai.

- Daniel… Daniel, el tito Tai volvió, ven ven, dijo una niña asomándose por la puerta.

- Mira es el señor Takeru, el amigo de mamá, hola Sr. Takeru.

- Hola pequeño, dijo Tk y se arrodillo a saludarlos, los niños abrieron por completo la puerta y salieron a hablar con Tk, Matt alejo un poco a Tai del ahí.

- Niños…. No creo que a su mamá le guste eso… niños a la casa ¡hey! Niños…

- Déjalos, de todas formas Kari no dejaría que los niños se acercaran tanto a él y eso para él es un alivio al menos.

- Lo se, pero aun así… ok dejemos así, es una escena muy tierna

- Si, solo míralo Tai y dime si realmente mi hermano se merece todo ese dolor, sé que no actuó bien y el destino le jugo una mala pasada, se que Kari entendió las cosas del modo equivocado, pero… ¿haz pensado que Kari también esta sufriendo pensando que Tk la traicionó cuando nunca fue así? Kari también esta sufriendo y quizás si hablan y aclaran las cosas ese dolor sea menos duro.

- Quizá tengas razón Matt… (suspira) se me ocurre algo, pero tendrás que ayudarme.

- De acuerdo, pero presiento que esa idea tuya va ha ser algo complicada.

- Nah! No te preocupes y ayúdame, ya verás que si todo sale bien, las cosas se arreglaran.

- (suspira) tus ideas… siempre son muy locas, incluso cuando dices "se me ocurre algo" son las palabras más peligrosas que uno puede escuchar, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que por mi extrovertidas que sean… bien, siempre funcionan.

- Eso que significa en sí, dijo Tai riéndose

- Que estoy en esto contigo, ahora ve a decirle a Tk lo que le tengas que decir.

- Yes! Tranquilo hermano, no va a pasar nada malo, ahora vamos que ya esta haciendo frió y los niños pueden enfermarse y mi hermana ahí si que me mata, dijo Tai y los rieron.

- Eh… Tai al fin si me vas a hacer el favor, dijo Tk mientras bajaba a la pequeña niña de su espalda.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer, pero…

- Pero? Tai yo…

- Pero no te prometo nada, es posible que Kari no quiera y sabes que no la puedo obligar así que…

- No importa, se que si lo intentas Kari te hará caso.

- Hey! Demasiada confianza chiquillo, pero lo voy a intentar, ahora niños, la visita se tiene que ir y ustedes me tienen que explicar una cosa.

- Tk no se puede quedar a jugar un rato más tito? Por favor

- Tito, tito, dile que se quede un rato.

- Lo siento niños… pero me tengo que ir, otro día vendré a visitarlos, dijo Tk despeinando al niño.

- Bien niños ahora entren, chao Tk nos vemos en otra ocasión

- Adiós Tai, chao niños

- Adiós Tk

- Te acompaño camino a casa.

- Mejor yo te invito a comer algo te parece.

- Ok…. Pero tu pagas

- (ríe) de acuerdo

- Parece que estas de buen humor.

- Si lo estoy, la vi… y vi a esos chiquitos de los cuales estoy seguro que… (suspira) no importa, pero la vi y eso me devolvió el ánimo.

- Tengo que hacer algo por mi hermano… con solo verla volvió a sonreír, hace mucho tiempo que no sonreía así, debo hablar con Kari, se que ella también…

- Oye… te vas a quedar ahí parado o vas a venir, dijo Tk sacando a Matt de sus pensamientos.

- Claro que si, no todos los días tu hermano menor paga la comida.


	12. Chapter 12

El milagro que une dos almas

9. Mentiras y engaños

- Oye… te vas a quedar ahí parado o vas a venir, dijo Tk sacando a Matt de sus pensamientos.

- Claro que si, no todos los días tu hermano menor paga la comida.

- Kari… si eras tan feliz con tk, por que… por que lo dejaste

- Hay cosas que no se perdonan.

- Kari, Tk te ama y te adora con todo su corazón,

- No se ya que creer, todo es tan confuso Mimi… últimamente he soñado con ese día, todo fue tan…

- Kari tienes que escucharme… pero quiero que me digas como comenzó todo, porque eso no fue simplemente por ese hecho.

- Se que hay algo que todos saben y yo no, pero no importa….

_Mis problemas comenzaron en la boda de Jou, ese día Tk se reencontró con una amiga muy especial y que para mi no trajo gratos recuerdos, era ella, increíble ella era la hermana de la novia de Jou, debo admitir que es día ella estaba muy linda, el vestido violeta que tenía la hacia lucir delgada y elegante, no me sorprende que la novia de Jou no me reconociera, desde ese día que no veo a Jou… la verdad ese día fue algo extraño… él la reconoció y sin importar lo que le estaba diciendo se fue a saludarla, realmente no me molesto que la haya saludado… pero si que después de eso se haya olvidado de mi…_

- Tk me vas a hacer mucha falta… aunque el viaje no será muy largo

- Lo sé y tu también me harás falta… pero son cuestiones de trabajo, lo importante es que vas a estar aquí para tu cumpleaños

- (Kari baja la cabeza) sobre eso quería hablarte

- (suspira) no lo digas ya lo se

- Lo intente, quise que el viaje no fuera tan largo, pero no pude, llego una semana después de mi cumpleaños.

- Siempre es lo mismo Kari, para las fechas especiales no estas, te vas a ir un mes

- Tk tu también has tenido que salir en las fechas especiales y…

- Es diferente, han sido en pocas ocasiones, casi siempre eres tu la que se va.

- Por favor Tk… entiéndeme

- Eso hago Kari, pero me gustaría que pasáramos más tiempo conmigo

- Lo se… y te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que no tenga que viajar tanto

- Esa chica me es muy familiar, dijo él en susurro

- Las cosas van a cambiar te lo… ¿Tk¿A donde vas?

- Natsuki? Natsuki eres tu

- Takeru Takaishi ¡ que milagro verte por aquí

- Eso te pregunto yo a ti, jamás pensé encontrarte por aquí, en la boda de un amigo mió

- Pues lo mismo pensé yo, jamás pensé volverte a ver en la boda de mi hermana

- ¿La novia de Jou es tu hermana?

- Claro, Alexandra es mi hermana mayor, dijo la chica y los dos rieron, Kari se acerco a Tk.

- ¿La conoces?

- Claro, ella es Natsuki

- Natsuki? Ella estaba en la misma secundaria que nosotros

- Así es, ella es mi ex novia.

- Oh ya veo, y no me vas a presentar

- Oh! Lo siento, ella es Kari es mi mejor amiga, dijo él, _eso me dolió mucho… porque no le dijo la verdad, que éramos novios, que vivíamos juntos, por que se lo escondió y le dijo eso, no quise mostrarme mal así que fingí una sonrisa_

- Hola Kari, es un placer conocerte

- Bien, yo los dejo solos, estoy segura que tienen mucho de que hablar

- Oh no te preocupes, los vi juntos, así que tranquilos sigan hablando

- No tranquila, estoy segura que nuestra conversación puede esperar

- Kari… estas molesta

- Por que Tk? Ni que fuéramos novios, dijo Kari en tono sarcástico y Tk noto su error

- Bien, si no hay ningún problema, pues te lo robó

- Natsuki yo… no creo que...

- Ah por cierto Takeru… mi hermano me llevará a casa.

- Kari… por favor, viniste conmigo…

- Oh! Eso no es problema, no tienes porque ser educado, ya te lo dije ni que fuéramos novios o no? Mi hermano me llevará sin ningún problema, así que de una vez adiós, dijo Kari y se fue, algo enojada, Tk se sintió mal al hacerle eso a Kari, pero cuando comenzó a hablar con Natsuki se le olvido todo, Kari los mantenía viendo desde lejos mientras hablaba con sus amigos, pronto se acabo todo y tal como se lo había dicho a Tk, su hermano la llevo a casa, estando allí…

- Aló? Kari

- Hola… que sucede

- Llegaré algo tarde Natsuki me invito a comer y…

- Claro… como decirle que no a una invitación como esa, adelante, adiós, dijo y colgó

- Kari no… me cuelgues, dijo mirando el celular, - si que esta sentida… no se que voy hacer

- Te demoras Takeru

- No, ya voy, ya voy, dijo y se fue con su vieja amiga, efectivamente llego algo tarde a casa, Kari estaba dormida, él se cambio y se acostó a su lado, le dio un beso en al frente y se durmió.

- Buenos días

- Hola amor, dijo Tk y fue a abrazarla, pero ella lo esquivo,- sigues brava por lo de ayer eh

- No lo se, bien me tengo que ir a trabajar… espero que al menos desayunes

- Kari… mi Kari… rayos! Kari..., dijo mientras veía a Kari salir del departamento.

_Realmente esa semana fue muy difícil, tenía que preparar mi viaje y tk no me ayudaba en nada, simplemente regresaba tarde y solo me saludaba, y ya, estaba realmente mal pro su culpa… se acercaba el día de mi viaje y nada mejoraba… me sentía sola, Natsuki… surtía cierto efecto en mi vida que lo descuadraba todo… era un viernes cuando decidí aclarar las cosas con él, como siempre llego tarde y…_

- Hola amor, estas despierta que milagro, dijo entrando al cuarto, - como… que tienes… ¿Por qué lloras?

- No estoy llorando, dijo Kari limpiando su rostro y mirándolo.

- Que pasó? Por que llora mi angelito

- Y por que te ha de importar, no creo que sea más importante que revivir una vieja amistad

- Kari, por favor…

- Por favor que Tk… que me aguante tus desplantes, que me trates como tu mejor amiga cuando somos novios o el hecho de que solo sales a comer con ella te olvidaste de mi

- Kari en verdad lo siento

- Lo sientes? No lo sientes…. Y jamás sentirás lo que siento en estos momentos, dijo ella y salió del cuarto rápidamente, él la siguió

- Es verdad que el volver a ver a Natsuki… fue un golpe que me alegro y ya no me odia…

- Bien por ti

- Kari escúchame, lo que sucedió con ella no cambiará lo que siento por ti, tu eres mi vida y…

- Y por eso me negaste frente a ella, oh! Ya se, de pronto la lastimabas por haber terminado con ella por mi, no es así

- Que cosas dices, estas celosa, por que no entiendes de una vez que lo eres todo para mi, a caso es tan difícil que entiendas eso, no lo creo, que te pasa, ah! Acaso no puedo hacer amigas, por que si es así avísame con tiempo, dijo Tk en voz fuerte y cogiendo Kari del brazo izquierdo fuertemente

- Suéltame, me lastimas

- O acaso no me tienes confianza eh? Por favor no te hagas la mártir

- SUÉLTAME!, grito Kari safándose de él, Tk reacciono

- No quise decir eso, en verdad lo siento yo…

- Pues lo hiciste… y me lastimaste… yo… eres un tonto Takaishi, dijo ella y corrió hacia la habitación, Tk solo se tiro en el sofá pegándose con las manos en la cabeza, después de un tiempo cuando dejo de escuchar el llanto de Kari, entró en la habitación

- Toc toc… puedo pasar? Que dices, pregunto él, ella no respondió, el entro y se sentó a su lado

- Por que… dime por que…

- Lo siento, no me controle, pero tu tienes toda la razón no debí esconderle nada a Natsuki, perdóname… no quería lastimarte, perdóname, te lo ruego no quiero tu odio, sin ti… no podría vivir y lo sabes, lo eres todo para mi, pero no reaccione a tiempo y te estoy perdiendo

- Que nos está pasando? Dime, que pasa

- Nada, amor, nada, al menos no eres tu… soy yo, pero no quiero perderte, no… perdóname

- Por que sucedió todo así… no lo entiendo

- Yo tampoco y no quiero entenderlo, porque lo único que quiero entender es que te amo y que a tu lado soy feliz… mañana te irás por casi dos meses y yo… no quiero que me odies…

- No podría odiarte Tk… eres todo para mi y me duele todo esto… yo… no se si hice algo que te lastimara y por eso todo esto… en verdad estoy confundida, dijo Kari y Tk la abrazo.

- Lo se, yo también, pero de lo único que estoy seguro es que te amo

- Tk… no me dejes nunca… yo tengo miedo de que todo se…

- No tengas miedo, estaremos juntos sin importar cuan lejos estemos de acuerdo, ahora no nos preocupemos, por eso, dijo él y la beso.

(_Suspira) ese fue solo le principio… todo estaba listo para el viaje, Tk me llevo al aeropuerto donde me esperaban Tai, Matt, tu, mis sobrinos y Davis, no se si te acuerdas, pero fue un día muy especial para mi pues… Tk me propuso en ese momento matrimonio, fue la despedida más emotiva que he tenido lo juro, Tk prometió encargarse de la boda junto con Sora, Yolei y tu, me subí al avión con una sonrisa quien iba a pensar que todo se iba acabar de tal manera, en dos meses pasaron tantas cosas… cuando regrese si me sorprendió que él no me viniera a recoger y eso de que tenía que trabajar se me hizo algo extraño, no puedo creer que fuera capaz de mentir por ella… des de ahí comenzaron los problemas grandes, cuando regrese a casa tampoco lo encontré y tampoco llego esa noche, al otro día llego con el pretexto de que llovió y se tuvo que quedar donde Matt, esa semana fue igual, llegaba tarde y era algo frió conmigo, creo que estaba algo confundido, era como si tuviera problemas, y fue cuando las peleas comenzaron a surgir… la segunda semana fue menos difícil…_

- Buenos días amor, dijo Tk despertando a Kari

- Tk… hola… wow! Ese desayuno se ve muy rico, veo que es para dos personas eh, hoy si vas a desayunar conmigo… bueno eso parece, dijo Kari algo triste

- Este desayuno es una disculpa por lo de la semana pasada, tenía mucho trabajo y creo que me desquite contigo, en verdad lo lamento.

- Tk hubieras dicho eso, yo te hubiera entendido y ayudado, pero parecías otra persona… perdona el no haber estado contigo

- Si no te hubieras ido, nada de lo que sucedió hubiera pasado, pensó Tk.

- Bien… como van las cosas para nuestra boda, pregunto Kari emocionada

- Van bien… pero hay un problema

- Un problema? Es grave… que pasa

- No hemos escogido fecha

- (rió emocionada) Es cierto… sin fecha no hay boda… no se dime tú cuando quieres que sea

- Que tal si lo dejamos para el 17 de diciembre.

- ¡pero si eso es en 2 semanas!

- Así es… no quiero esperar más, no te parece suficiente los dos meses que te fuiste

- De acuerdo… si tu lo dices, estoy de acuerdo, pero mejor desayunamos ya o si no se enfría.

- Tienes razón, dijo Tk, beso a su novia y comenzaron a comer, mientras Kari se arreglaba, sonó el teléfono, tk contesto

- Aló? Tk eres tu

- Si, con él habla.

- Hola… pensé que era tu novia, como ya regreso

- Natsuki… ya te dije que no me busques más… me voy a casar y yo amo a Kari, lo de esa semana fue…

- No me vengas con el cuento de que fue una aventura para sacar la rabia que te daba el que tu novia se fuera de viaje… desde esa semana no quieres hablarme… ahora no te vengas a hacer el santo Tk, porque no te queda el papel.

- Cállate, no sabes lo que dices, fue un error y no quiero volverte a ver Natsuki, por más que te evito no dejo de encontrarte

- El destino… ¿no lo crees así?

- No… mira tome una decisión y es que mi vida es al lado de mi novia… lamento todo lo que te hice creer, pero no eres nada para mi, dijo Tk, en esas Kari salía al corredor, Tk no notó la presencia de ella ahí.

- Por favor… no se que vas a hacer Takeru, pero no te vas a librar tan fácil de mi.

- Y que vas a hacer… chantajearme con contarle todo a Kari o que

- No… no caería tan bajo, pero Tk… esa confusión que tuviste conmigo no la vas a olvidar, no soy un juguete con el que se juega, que bien que hayas recapacitado y te hayas dado cuenta que el amor de tu vida es ella, pero lo que me hiciste me las pagas.

- Esta bien lo siento, no debía haber hecho lo que hice, pero no destruyas mi vida de acuerdo… no podemos ser simplemente amigos

- Bien… pero aun así tendrás que hacer ciertas cosas, que disfrutes tu día corazón

- No cuelgues

- Que no quieres que me cuente? Hay algo de lo que no me hayas contado

- Kari! No sabía que estabas ahí, no te preocupes, son detalles sorpresa de la boda

- Y por que habrían de chantajearte con eso? No entiendo

- No te preocupes por eso… yo me encargo de arreglarlo

- Tk que me estas escondiendo.

- Nada, era una cosa de la boda

- No me mientas porque sabes que odio que me mientan, no era de la boda y lo sabes, dijiste que por que no quedaban como amigos, que esta pasando, Tk

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, era Natsuki, me esta ayudando con la boda y me pidió ciertas cosas que no me parecen necesarias, es una sorpresa y… dijo que sino se las daba te contaba, entonces yo le deje de hablar y bueno por eso la llamada.

- Seguro que es eso? Tk no creo que por ese detalle te pongas tan nervioso

- Es que no quiero que te cuente la sorpresa

- De acuerdo, ven, vamos a almorzar y luego caminamos un rato

- Me parece una idea genial… por cierto Sora y Mimi ya tienen el diseño de tu vestido, un día de estos deberías pasar a verlo, parece que ya lo están trabajando, pero tienen que ver que te quede bien.

- Tienes razón, bueno, apúrate, hay mucho por hacer y poco tiempo, dijo Kari y TK se fue a arreglar.


	13. Chapter 13

El milagro que une dos almas

10. Luz y Oscuridad, mentiras y verdades

- De acuerdo, ven, vamos a almorzar y luego caminamos un rato

- Me parece una idea genial… por cierto Sora y Mimi ya tienen el diseño de tu vestido, un día de estos deberías pasar a verlo, parece que ya lo están trabajando, pero tienen que ver que te quede bien.

- Tienes razón, bueno, apúrate, hay mucho por hacer y poco tiempo, dijo Kari y TK se fue a arreglar.

Pasaron una tarde encantadora, Kari era feliz porque había arreglado las cosas con su novio y pronto se casaría con él, Tk sonreía y quería apartar de su mente todos sus problemas, se dedicaría a recuperar todo lo que había tirado por la borda por el dolor, ya lo único que le importaba en ese momento era estar al lado de la persona que realmente amaba.

- Ya casi se acabaría la semana, ese día Tk se levanto primero que Kari, se arreglo e hizo el desayuno, sirvió la mesa y sonó el teléfono…

- Ohayo

- Ohayo Takeru

- Tu otra vez

- ¿No te alegra oírme? Parece que no pero no importa hoy quiero que almuerces conmigo

- No lo haré, toda esta semana de trabajo no he podido almorzar con Kari por tu culpa

- Lo siento, debiste pensar en las consecuencias esa semana

- Natsuki… no voy a…

- No aceptare un no como respuesta así que te diré la hora en al oficina jefe, más te vale no faltar o sabrás de lo que soy capaz, bye

- No cuelgues…. Maldición-, dijo tirando el teléfono

- Buenos días corazón, veo que quien te llamo te dio una mala noticia, dijo Kari levantando el teléfono

- Oh! Kari… no sabía que estabas despierta

- Me acabo de despertar

- Bien el desayuno esta servido-, dijo Tk y ayudo a sentar a Kari

- Gracias, se ve delicioso

- Que bueno-, dijo él y comenzaron a comer

- Hoy si podremos almorzar juntos? Hace tiempo que no te veía y esta semana no hemos podido por nuestros trabajos hoy estoy libre

- Eh…. Bien sobre eso….

- Que sucede-, dijo Kari y vio la expresión de tristeza de Tk, bajo la mirada y puso le tenedor en el plato, apretó su puño, - no me digas…. Porque creo que se la respuesta, no puedes

- Lo siento amor, en verdad, pero hay demasiado trabajo

- Y no puedes sacar un tiempo para mi

- Lo he intentado, pero en serio que no me queda

- Tk estoy comenzando a pensar que sucede algo extraño

- Kari no seas paranoica pro favor

- No lo estoy siendo Tk, pero estas actuando muy raro, no sacas tiempo para mi, antes lo hacías, quizás yo pueda ayudarte en tu trabajo

- No puedes y no te preocupes por eso, deja la paranoia y tranquilízate un poco mujer

- Nos vamos a casar y realmente me gustaría pasar tiempo con mi futuro esposo

- Por favor Hikari no me salgas con cursilerías ahora-, dijo Tk enojado, se paro de la mesa y lavo sus platos.

- No me dejes hablando sola quieres, respétame un poco-, dijo Kari molesta al ver la reacción de su novio, - que me estas escondiendo Tk, algo esta pasando y no me quieres decir que es

- Por favor Kari, vas a seguir sacando conclusiones a la ligera, problemas donde no los hay o que, no tengo tiempo para esto Hikari, tengo mucho trabajo y poco tiempo, nos vemos y cando estés menos paranoica hablamos

- Tk no te vayas así, no me dejes con la palabra en la boca-, dijo Kari mientras veía a Tk cerrar la puerta, de repente sintió un leve mareo, se recostó en el sofá y trato de levantarse nuevamente, pero comenzó a ver borroso, Tk se sintió mal y quiso devolverse, cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas…

- Tk! Hola loco como vas, que nos cuentas

- Hola tk, que bueno verte.

- Tai! Sora! Que sorpresa, que bueno verlos, dijo tk saliendo del ascensor.

- Por lo que veo ya te vas a trabajar.

- Mi hermana debe estar arreglándose, como hoy no tiene que ir a trabajar-, dijo Tai y tk bajo la mirada, Tai le puso la mano en el hombro, - ¿sucedió lago que debas contarnos?

- Solo dile que lo siento y que hoy la llevare a cenar en compensación, debo irme ahora, pero prométeme que se lo dirás Tai.

- Por supuesto campeón, pero mejor apúrate o llegaras tarde a tu trabajo, dijo Tai y entro al ascensor junto con Sora.

Mientras ellos se despedían, Kari abrió la puerta con la esperanza de que Tk no se hubiera ido todavía, pero el mareo no la dejaba en paz, olvido cerrar la puerta y fue a su cuarto y busco una pasta para el mareo pero sin previo aviso cayo al suelo, Tai y Sora salían del ascensor cuando notaron que la puerta estaba abierta, Tai corrió hacia el apartamento y entró rápido Sora lo siguió, todo estaba en perfecto orden, Tai entro en al habitación y encontró a Kari tirada en el suelo y un tarro de pastas en el suelo al lado de ella, Tai la levanto y la recostó en la cama, Sora tomó el pulso de Kari, era normal, eso tranquilizó a Tai, después del rato, Kari reacción, el mareo aun era persistente, se sorprendió al ver a su hermano y a Sora mirándola con caras preocupadas, se levanto y Sora le alcanzó un vaso con agua, ella se lo tomó…

- En que estabas pensando! Como pudiste hacer eso

- Hacer que hermano-, pregunto Kari sin entender que pasaba, todo le daba vueltas y encima su hermano la regañaba

- Sobre esto, dijo Tai mostrándole el frasco de las pastas, Kari solo dejo salir la risa que sentía y Sora la acompaño, le parecía gracioso que su hermano pensará esas cosas.

- Que tienen de malos esas pastas Tai, no les veo el problema

- No te rías Sora, y como que no, encontramos esto tirado en el suelo cerca de ti

- ¿Y?

- Como que ¿Y? esto es grave jovencita- , dijo Tai enojado.

- Ya leíste el nombre de las pastas o al menos para que sirven- , dijo Kari aguantando la risa

- Claro que…. Pastas para el mareo, que tonto fui pensé que era….

- Por eso es importante leer antes de acusar o sacar conclusiones a la ligera- , dijo Kari y se entristeció recordó las palabras de Tk y su discusión, Tai lo notó

- Nos encontramos con Tk cuando veníamos para acá, me dijo que por favor lo disculparas y que te invitaría a comer esta noche, realmente lo vi mal, no le gusta pelear contigo, se siente muy mal.

- Lo se, creo que no debí ser tan metida, son sus cosas y si tiene tanto trabajo debí haberle creído, dijo Kari, Sora miro a Tai preocupada, ellos sabían lo que había pasado con Tk, cuando ella no estaba.

- Kari creo deberíamos ir al médico, ese desmayo no es normal-, dijo Sora,

- Hazle caso Kari, es lo mejor por ahora, arréglate y vamos al doctor

- Pero estoy bien es solo un pequeño mareo

- Con más razón, anda arréglate que te llevamos, además te invitamos a almorzar-, dijo Sora, Kari hizo lo que le sugirieron y fueron al medico, pasaron un día muy chévere, pero a Kari el preocupaba lo que el médico le había dicho y el examen que se tenía que hacer, algo no le gustaba, pero no podía hacer nada, por el momento se dedico solo a disfrutar el día.

_Fue una gran preocupación y preferí no contársela a Sora y mucho menos a Tai, esperaría los resultados de la prueba, los daban en tres días, se acercaba el día de mi boda, luego de eso fui con Sora a probarme el vestido y Sora lo termino, era tal cual lo soñé, sencillo pero hermoso, las cosas ya estaban preparadas y solo faltaba que llegara el día el cual lentamente se acercaba, ya faltaba solo una semana y media, jamás pensé que mi sueño se desmoronaría de tal forma, los sueños son sueños y la realidad era otra, no me di cuenta de lo obvio y por eso sufrí, mi hermano me dice que el también ha sufrido, pero no se si tengo la fuerza suficiente para perdonarlo, soy consciente que soy la culpable de su sufrimiento, así como él lo es del mío, pero no se si cuando nos volvamos a ver sea capaz de darle la cara y afrontar las cosas. Ese fin de semana paso muy tranquilo, por fin logró dedicarme tiempo y la pasamos muy bien, comenzaba la semana, era lunes lo recuerdo bien cuando fue por los resultados, fue una noticia buena y otra mala, pero estaba feliz, decidí que se lo contaría a Tk al día siguiente, que fuera sorpresa antes de nuestro matrimonio… ese día llego, pero cuando desperté escuche una conversación a la cual tuve algo de miedo en saber la verdad, pero ese día la verdad se revelaría…_

Mimi escuchaba atentamente a Kari cuando sonó el celular de ella, contesto, era Matt, le dijo que había dejado a la niña con Tai y que se demoraría que hablaría con su hermano, Mimi colgó y pidió algo de tomar, dos capuchinos.

- realmente no sabía todo eso Kari.

- Preferí no hablar de esto con nadie, eran los problemas entre Tk y yo, no de alguien más, pero siento que me venida a Japón… es algo que no podía evitar… intente convencer a mi mamá de que regresará sola y yo le pagaba todo, pero… me convenció de venir, cuando lo vi Mimi, cuando lo vi de nuevo se me movió todo, como colegiala enamorada, realmente no entiendo que esta pasando, parece… que aun lo amo.

- Aun estas a tiempo de recuperar ese amor, él no te ha podido olvidar y cada día que pasa te ama más, lo único que el desea es decirte la verdad de lo que sucedió y verte de nuevo es su felicidad.

- Tk, murmuro ella y una lágrima se le escapo.

- No te pongas así… ven sígueme contando para saber con exactitud el problema.

- (suspira) bien las cosas no mejoraron…

_Tk discutía con alguien al teléfono como me acababa de despertar no entendía bien de que hablaban hasta que me acerque ala puerta y lo escuche todo…_

- No te aguanto más Natsuki, me canse de tu juego y de todo, déjame en paz.

- Tk por favor no vengas a decir eso.

- Me canse de acuerdo, ya no más, no me molestes más, fue un error, ya, lo lamento pero no más

- Lo se, llamaba a disculparme por mi comportamiento.

- ¿Qué?

- Si en verdad lo lamento, en verdad me confundí y no supe distinguir entre que debía hacer y que no, me perdonas, por favor, dijo ella y Tk se paralizo.

- De acuerdo, dijo Tk.

- Que bueno, necesito pedirte un favor, nos vemos en la oficina jefe, chao.

- Chao, dijo Tk y colgó, cuando levanto al mirada se encontró con una confundida Kari.


	14. Chapter 14

El milagro que une dos almas

11.

- Que bueno, necesito pedirte un favor, nos vemos en la oficina jefe, chao.

- Chao, dijo Tk y colgó, cuando levanto al mirada se encontró con una confundida Kari.

- Tk…. Quien era y que esta pasando.

- No era alguien que tu conocieras, ya me voy, voy a llegar tarde, dijo Tk evitando la mirada de Kari, ella solo lo miraba.

- No me des excusas falsas, ni siquiera has desayunado y no es hora de irte.

- Tengo mucho trabajo acumulado, así que hoy debo llegar más temprano, dijo y tomo su abrigo, ella lo tomo del brazo.

- Me vas a explicar que esta sucediendo ahora mismo Takeru, dijo ella, él quiso mirarla, pero no se sentía capaz, de pronto se dio cuenta de que Kari estaba temblando y se sorprendió.

- Ya te lo dije… tengo que irme.

- Acaso es… que estas saliendo con alguien más, dijo Kari, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, le aterraba saber la respuesta, él solo se paralizo y no musito una sola palabra, - respóndeme Takeru! Acaso es eso, que ya no me amas.

- No digas estupideces, dijo Tk ofendido por el comentario de su novia, era verdad que había cometido un error, pero amaba a Kari con todo su corazón, sin embargo, sabia que el error que hizo era algo que no se perdonaba fácilmente.

- Entonces por que esas llamadas tan extrañas, explícame para entender que esta pasando.

- Eso no te debe importar, sobre mi trabajo no te debe importa Hikari, deja de meterte en mis asuntos, dijo él soltándose de su novia y caminando hacia la puerta, necesitaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, se sentía mal por tratar a así a la persona que más quería en su vida, pero estaba confundido y no sabía realmente como actuar.

- Pues me importa… porque tiene que ver contigo y tú me importas demasiado, te cuesta mucho entender eso… ¿Por qué no confías un poco en mí? Que hice para que me guardes secretos.

- Me tengo que ir, no quiero continuar con esta discusión

- Por que, ah? No entiendo que esta pasando y me canse de ser invisible para ti en muchas cosas, que esta sucediendo, hay algo que todos saben y me esconden, no soy idiota Takeru, basta de excusas tontas y da la cara.

- Deja de ser tan paranoica ¿quieres? Deja de pensar estupideces y déjame en paz sobre ese tema¿acaso no hay otra cosa de la que podamos hablar? Por que te empeñas tanto en las cosas, deja de molestarme con eso.

- No sabía que pensabas eso de mí, dijo Kari, no soporto más las lágrimas que ahora se deslizaban por su rostro, él se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, quiso ir a abrazarla, pero… - eres tan insensible.

- Eso crees? Si te parezco insensible por que me fastidias sabiendo qeu puedo lastimarte según tú.

- Ahora soy un fastidio para ti? Siempre he sido eso para ti o hasta ahora te diste cuenta de que no me soportas.

- Deja de sacar conclusiones tan torpes y sin sentido Hikari, deja de pensar que siempre eres tú la del problema y de sentirte por todo, me voy… no quiero seguir escuchándote, dijo Tk, lamentaba decirle todo eso a ella, a la persona con la que se casaría en 1 semana y 2 días, pero también le dolió lo que Kari le había dicho.

Salió rápido del departamento y se fue dejando sola a Kari quien solo cayo de rodillas llorando, sonó el teléfono, intento calmarse, pero era inútil, no lograba dejar de llorar, le dolía todo lo que había pasado, el teléfono dejo de sonar, el silencio se apodero del lugar, ella se puso de pie, de nuevo ese extraño mareo que últimamente le daba, fue hasta el teléfono y miro el contestador, había un mensaje nuevo, decidió escucharlo, se sentó, era del hospital, los exámenes ya habían salido y los tenía el médico, y la cita era para ese día a las 10am, miro el reloj, las 9 en punto quiso ponerse de pie para arreglarse, pero un repentino dolor de estomago le impidió que se parara, de nuevo timbro el teléfono, contesto era su hermano, cada vez se sentía más mareada, no entendía muy bien lo que su hermano le decía, realmente no le estaba poniendo atención, cerro los ojos y lo último que escucho fue que su hermano decía que Sora iba a visitarla, se despidieron y colgó. Se arreglo tan pronto como pudo, pero el mareo no pasaba y tenía dolores de estomago muy seguidos, en esas llego Sora, ella abrió…

- Sora… hola

- Kari… estas muy pálida¿te sientes bien?

- No en verdad, estoy algo mareada.

- Por que no vamos al médico? En verdad me preocupa ese mareo, que tal te pase como…

- No lo creo, de todas formas tengo cita médica hoy.

- Te acompaño, con eso me cercioro de que estarás bien, dijo Sora y salieron las dos, - por cierto ¿Por qué estabas llorando? Tai me dijo que cuando hablaron te escucho triste y tus ojos aun están algo rojos… ¿sucedió algo entre Tk y tú otra vez? Si se puede saber -, pregunto Sora, Kari bajo la mirada, salieron del parqueadero y se dirigieron hacia el hospital.

- Creo que Tk me esta engañando, dijo Kari y Sora la miro espantada.

- Que haz dicho? Eso es muy grave Kari, no puedes andar diciendo eso así como así.

- Todas las mañanas Tk recibe una llamada muy extraña la cual siempre lo deja preocupado y nervioso, hoy lo enfrente y peleamos, nos dijimos cosas muy hirientes.

- Kari…

- Lo se… alguna vez tenía que suceder, pero es tan doloroso cuando pasa.

- No me refría a eso… es solo que llegamos, dijo Sora mirando a su amiga, Kari levanto la mirada sorprendida y sonrió con tristeza.

- ¿Me esperas?

- Por supuesto amiga, pero ve, sino llegarás tarde, dijo Sora, - pero antes de irte… no pienses tanto en lo que sucedió esta mañana con él, enfócate mejor en como hacer las paces, es lo más importante en estos momentos -, dijo ella y Kari asintió con la cabeza.

- Tienes razón, dijo Kari y se fue, Sora tomó su celular.

_- ¿Aló?_

- Matt… hola.

_- Hola Sora¿Cómo estas?_

-Matt… tienes que hablar con Tk, Kari esta comenzando a entender la situación y cuando la descubra por completo…

_- Pero que sucedió._

- Eso es lo menos importante Matt, el hecho es que jamás perdonaré a tu hermano si hace sufrir a Kari de tal manera, es mi amiga, dile que lo mejor es que hablen y le diga la verdad él mismo y no que ella se entere por terceros.

_- Si… si tienes razón, hablare con él, pero---_

- Kari no se encuentra muy bien de salud y las peleas con Tk la están empeorando, actúa Matt, porque no quiero que esto se salga de las manos y sucedan cosas por culpa de tu hermanito, dijo Sora y colgó.

_- No te enfades conmigo yo… aló? Sora… Sora… maldición._

- Por dios! Ese idiota de Takeru… ¿por que diablos prometí guardar el secreto? Solo espero que las cosas no empeoren, dijo Sora guardando su celular, se sentía mal por Kari, sabía que lo que estaba pasando lo pudieron haber evitado muchas personas… pero el daño ya estaba hecho, puso su emisora favorita e inclino la silla un poco, a la media hora Kari regreso, en su rostro había una sonrisa, subió al carro y suspiro.

- Bien… me gustaría almorzar hoy contigo y con mi hermano.

- Claro Kari… y que te dijeron.

- Que debo cuidarme mucho, dijo Kari con serenidad y sonriendo, Sora la miro preocupada.

- Que tienes? Kari deja esa actitud y dime la verdad.

- Estamos bien, muy bien, pero debo cuidarme por los dos, dijo Kari.

- De acuerdo, en algún momento me perdí, pero vamonos y en el camino me lo aclaras, dijo Sora, Kari solo la miro sonriente y asintió con la cabeza, Sora suspiro y arrancó, en el camino Kari le explico a Sora que se encontraba bien, pero tenía que cuidarse por los problemas que tenía con Tk.

- Hermanita… y ese milagro que quieras comer con nosotros? Hola amor.

- Hola cariño, y los niños… ¿Dónde están?

- Hola Tai… es que… necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.

- Uno durmiendo y el otro jugando.

- Ya veo… iré a verlos, así podrán hablar más tranquilos.

- Sora no quería…

- Tranquila, te entiendo, es un asunto familiar.

- Gracias Sora, dijo Kari y Sora entro a la habitación de sus hijos.

- Bien… y de que querías hablarme hermanita.

- Tai lo que te voy a decir debe quedar entre nosotros, al menos hasta que Tk lo sepa…

- Kari me estás asustando, que pasa

- Tai… hoy fui al médico y…

- ¿Aló?

_- Hermanito? Hola…._

- Matt que sorpresa que me llames.

_- Eh… bueno es que es algo importante de lo que debo hablarte._

- ¿Sucedió algo?

_- Es sobre Kari… verás…_

- Le paso algo? Tuvimos una discusión esta mañana pero… no le paso nada cierto.

_- No lo sé… estuvo en el médico, pe---_

- ¿Por qué?

_- Tranquilízate un poco quieres? Esta bien, solo tenía una cita médica y Sora la llevo, pero, por lo que me comentaste de la pelea ya veo porque Kari estaba tan deprimida._

- Maldición… en verdad no era mi intención lastimarla, pero no se que es peor si decirle la verdad o…

_- Precisamente de eso quería hablarte… Tk lo mejor es que le digas lo que sucedió entre tú y esa…_

- Matt, que tal si empeoro la situación, yo la amo Matt, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, no quiero perderla.

_- Tk si la amas dile la verdad! No se lo escondas más, por fortuna lo que sucedió no paso a mayores o si…_

- Claro que no! Es solo que estuve saliendo con ella y le dije muchas cosas que sabía que no cumpliría y reaccione a tiempo… pero… quizá Kari no tome las cosas bien.

_- Como pretendes que tome bien el hecho de que tú estuviste saliendo con otra y jurándole amor falso y besándote con esa mientras ella trabajaba pensando en ti, mientras ella estaba lejos de ti tú hacías por soledad locuras, debiste pensar en las consecuencias antes de meterte en esto._

- Lo sé… no me lo recuerdes… lo bueno es que ya hablamos y prometió no molestarme más.

_- Y tu realmente crees que ella lo cumplirá… deja de ser tan ingenuo hermano… no creo que las cosas se arreglen así de sencillo,_

- Pues ahora lo único que me queda es confiar en su palabra… no se lo voy a decir a Kari fue un error el cual ya lo estoy pagando, ese tormento de no saber que hará Natsuki… debo colgar, hablaremos otro día… bien, adiós.

_- Como quieras Tk… adiós._

- ¡Y me dices eso tan tranquila!

- No sabes como me siento… es algo tan maravilloso…

- Kari estás sola en esto, dijo Tai enojado.

- A que te refieres, Tk me acompañará.

- Y como lo sabes… él no merece de tanta confianza, no merece esa bendición.

- Por que hablas así de él… hemos tenido nuestras peleas, pero se que ante esto todo cambiará, además, pronto nos casaremos… ya falta muy poco.

- Kari no seas tan inocente… él no merece esa felicidad… te ha hecho sufrir mucho.

- Tai, nuestros problemas los solucionamos nosotros y no entiendo porque dices todo eso de él.

- Kari… debes saber algo de Tk, durante todo ese tiempo que estuviste fuera trabajando… él…

- ¡¡Tía Kari!!

- Shawn! Hola corazón… como has estado pequeñín.

- Muy bien tía… te vas a quedar a almorzar.

- Si.

- Que bien… ven acompáñame a jugar, dijo el niño tomando de la mano a Kari, ella siguió a l niño hasta el cuarto.

- (suspira) tengo que aprender a controlarme, dijo Tai, Sora entro con un bebé en sus brazos que dormía dulcemente.

- Te veo algo alterado ¿sucedió algo malo?

- No es nada malo… pero Tk no lo merece… después de todo lo que hizo no lo merece.

- No se que está pasando, pero no puedes decir por ella, dijo Sora acercándose a su esposo.

- Lo sé… estoy consciente de eso, pero cuando sabes todo lo que sucedió mientras mi hermana no estaba… saber que el destino lo va a premiar de esa manera…

- No importa… ellos son felices juntos, tienen sus problemas, sin embargo, Tk la ama y tú lo sabes, tú mismo viste su arrepentimiento… dejemos que las cosas sucedan, dijo Sora y Tai la beso, luego miro al bebé y se paro.

El almuerzo se paso entre charla y charla, fue un momento muy alegre para Kari, Shawn se la paso jugando con ella toda la tarde, hasta que Kari decidió que era hora de irse, se despidió de todos y salió sonriendo, de la misa forma como había llegado a la casa de su hermano, Tai la miro alejarse con tristeza, ya no podía protegerla como antes, ya no era la pequeña Hikari a la cuál protegía cada vez que estaba en problemas, tenía que entender que su hermana debía aprender por ella misma las cosas y ay no podía evitar que sufriera… cerro la puerta sabiendo que su pequeña hermanita estaba comenzando una nueva etapa.

Por su parte Kari bajo alegre y tomo un taxi, dio la dirección de su casa, busco su celular en su bolso, llamo a su novio, no contesto, recordó que le dijo que tenía mucho trabajo.

- Por más trabajo que tenga no creo que le moleste que lo acompañe, pensó Kari, así que le dijo al conductor que cambiará su rumbo, ansiosa por hablar con su novio guardo su celular y se dedico a ver la cuidad iluminada en la noche, había algo de trafico en la vía, pero en esos momentos no le interesaba.

_Te juro que hubiera preferido quedarme en el tráfico esa noche, jamás pensé que toda esa alegría que sentía en esos momentos se desvanecería más rápido de lo que llego y se convertiría en odio y soledad, en ese momento estaba tan feliz, quería verlo y decirle cuanto lo quería… pero toda la magia se acabo en un solo instante, cuando llegue a su oficina entendí las palabras de mi hermano, comprendí entonces la tensión de esos días y supe la verdad de las cosas… _


	15. Chapter 15

El milagro que une dos almas

12. Una verdad a medias

_Te juro que hubiera preferido quedarme en el tráfico esa noche, jamás pensé que toda esa alegría que sentía en esos momentos se desvanecería más rápido de lo que llego y se convertiría en odio y soledad, en ese momento estaba tan feliz, quería verlo y decirle cuanto lo quería… pero toda la magia se acabo en un solo instante, cuando llegue a su oficina entendí las palabras de mi hermano, comprendí entonces la tensión de esos días y supe la verdad de las cosas… _

_Después de tanto tiempo en el tráfico llegue a las 8pm a su oficina, pague el taxi y me baje, estaba muy emocionada, jamás olvidaré esa hora, escuche el timbre de mi celular, revise quien era, eras tú, supongo que recuerdas lo que sucedió…_

- ¿aló?

_- Hola Kari ¿Cómo estás? Sora me comento que habías estado en el médico, que te paso._

- Nada grave, solo debo cuidarme más.

_- Ya veo, tienes algún plan para hoy? Es que no tengo nada que hacer y Matt no aparece por ningún lado._

- Y Naomi? No creo que ya este dormida.

_- En verdad no sé i esta durmiendo o no._

- MIMI! Eres su mamá, como no vas a saber como está.

_- Como quieres que lo sepa, esta en una pijamada con sus amigas, es un cumpleaños, no me voy a ir a dormir con ella Kari,_

- Lo siento, no sabía… y en verdad me pareció muy extraña tu respuesta.

_- Como sea, se esta divirtiendo, mientras que su mamá se aburre esperando a su padre, dijo Mimi haciendo reír a Kari,- así que me gustaría saber si quieres ir a tomar algo, a comer yo que se, mientras esos dos llegan a casa._

- No creo que pueda, quizá Tk y yo salgamos esta noche a celebrar.

_ ¿Qué no habían peleado? – dijo una imprudente Mimi que al notar el silencio de la castaña se disculpo inmediatamente – lo siento no quise recordártelo._

- No te preocupes, de todas formas estoy en su oficina para hablar con él.

_- ¡En su oficina! No sería mejor esperarlo conmigo en tu casa o en otra parte, dijo Mimi nerviosa, según lo que Matt le había dicho Tk y Natsuki se iban a quedar hasta tare "trabajando" o al menos Mimi no creía en esa excusa._

- Si, quiero darle una sorpresa.

_- Espero que le des una sorpresa y no que tu te lleves una sorpresa._

- No te entiendo Mimi, a que te refieres con eso, en verdad no te estoy entendiendo.

_- No… mejor ¿sabes que? Kari por ningún motivo entres allí, espérame y yo te acompaño a verlo._

- Mimi no veo porque tengas que venir.

_- No importa, no entres sin mí por favor, ya salgo para allá._

- Mimi voy a entrar, tengo que colgar, hablamos luego.

_- No Kari, espérame por favor._

- Nos hablamos, dijo Kari y colgó, Mimi cogió su bolso, una chaqueta y unos zapatos a medio poner y salió de su casa, rápidamente, tomo su celular y llamó a su esposo, no contesto, llamó a Tai, tampoco contesto, llamó a Sora…

_- ¿aló?_

- Por fin alguien utiliza su estupido celular, gracias por contestar.

_- Y a que se debe tan educado saludo, dijo Sora algo molesta ante el comentario de su amiga._

- Lo siento Sora, la oficina de Tk queda cerca de tu casa, por favor muévete y detén a Kari, Tk y Natsuki están ahí y como es esa... no quiero que Kari sea la sorprendida y no la que de la sorpresa.

_- QUE? Como fue a parar allá, ella siempre sale contigo o lo espera en casa._

- Y yo como diablos voy a saberlo Sora.

_- De acuerdo Mimi tranquilízate un poco, de acuerdo ya salgo para allá… ¡rayos! No puedo._

- Por que no puedes ahora.

_- Los niños, los puedo dejar solos._

- Shawn puede cuidar a su hermano por unos minutos, mientras yo llego TAXI! Malditos taxis nunca paran cuando se les necesita.

_- Mimi cálmate un poco, tienes razón, ya salgo para allá, adiós, dijo Sora y colgó._

- Ojala lleguemos a tiempo, pensó Mimi tomando un taxi.

Kari espero un rato a Mimi, como ella le había dicho, miro la hora, las 8: 15, no podía seguirla esperando, camino hacia la puerta del gran edificio y miro hacia atrás, no venía nadie, estaba haciendo demasiado frío, así que entro, al cerrar la puerta volvió a revisar que estuviera Mimi por ahí, pero no la vio, aun se cuestionaba las palabras de Mimi¿Por qué no podía visitar a su novio sola? Algo pasaba y era obvio que se lo estaba ocultando, tuvo miedo, quizá Tk la estaba engañando, y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, pero las cosas era diferentes… se acerco a la recepción y tuvo miedo de preguntar.

- Buenas noches señorita ¿busca a alguien en especial?

- Si, a Takeru Takaishi.

- A al señor Takaishi? El es uno de los mejores empelados del lugar, es muy amable.

- En serio? Él es muy tierno.

- Es usted alguna familiar de él… no suele tener visitas

- No, no lo soy.

- Entonces debe ser la novia, pregunto y ella dudo un momento.

- No, solo una amiga.

- Ya veo, pues es usted muy bonita, me pregunto si al novia del señor Takaishi es igual de bella a usted, sabe, él se la pasa hablando maravillas de esa chica, la adora si me permite decírselo, esa chica es muy afortunada de tener un novio así, si no estoy mal tiene una foto de ella en su escritorio, la he visto cuando le entrego algunos papeles, me parece haberla visto en algunas de esas fotos, o tal vez estoy alucinando.

- Quizá, somos muy buenos amigos, dijo Kari sonriendo al escuchar eso, se sintió más tranquila y más segura de su visita.

- Bien creo que le estoy quitando tiempo, la oficina del señor Takaishi es en el tercer piso, es la del fondo, así que no será problema llegar.

- Gracias por las indicaciones, hasta luego, dijo Kari sonriente y se dirigió al ascensor, todo estaba oscuro y sintió miedo, las oficinas estaban muy solitarias, la puerta del ascensor se cerró, en esas Sora salía del apartamento, mientras Mimi insultaba al conductor del taxi por el tráfico, en el segundo piso entro un joven alto de pelo negro, ella le dio paso, traía unos papeles, por fin llegó al tercer piso, salió rápidamente del ascensor. Sonrió por fin podría compartir su alegría tomó aire y dio un paso y escucho voces, según el recepcionista, no había nadie más que Takaishi, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

- Oh vamos, una vez más quieres? No te demoraré más, te lo prometo – escuchaba ella provenir de la oficina del fondo, camino lento sin hacer mucho ruido.

- No tengo mucho tiempo, debo regresar a casa – esta vez fue una voz masculina la que intervino.

- Vamos, si…

- No puedo creer que las cosas hayan cambiado durante tanto tiempo.

- Si! Gracias… bien pues yo tampoco, pero creo que si el tiempo nos volvió a reunir es por algo.

- Tal vez lo sea, pero no quiero terminar hiriéndote.

- Ya nada se interpondrá, en serio confía en mí.

- Pero no se como lo tome ella –dijo la voz masculina y Kari se detuvo, quería pensar que esa no era la voz de su novio, en un impulso de curiosidad, se acerco a la puerta y giro suavemente la perilla de esta, dudo en ver y escucho que la conversación continuaba.

- Entonces… - no soporto más y abrió lentamente la puerta, no fue capaz de abrirla por completo, estaba temblando, en el poco espacio que había logrado abrir… acerco sus ojos, los cerró tenía miedo de ver, sintió que algo caía, abrió los ojos y vio que eran papeles, levanto la vista y se encontró con su mayor temor, Tk y aquella chica Natsuki se estaban besando, las lágrimas se le escapaban en silencio, lentamente se retiro de la puerta y se alejo de la oficina, no se podía mover rápido, aun no creía lo que sus ojos habían visto, no de Tk, no de él…

- Lo siento, pero no le puedo hacer esto a ella… esto fue el final – dijo él y escucho un estruendo proveniente, Kari se había chocado con una de las puertas corrió rápidamente al ascensor.

- Que fue eso

- No se voy a ver, dijo Tk y abrió la puerta de su oficina, noto que estaba entre abierta, cuando la abrió por completo contemplo una figura familiar en el ascensor que oprimía l mismo botón varias veces, la reconoció, era ella, camino hacia el ascensor, ella se asusto más, lentamente la puerta comenzó a cerrarse, él apresuro el paso, noto que el rostro de Hikari estaba empapado de lágrimas.

- Quien es ella? Takeru…

- Hikari no es lo que crees, en verdad no lo es esta vez es cierto, dijo él desesperado, lo último que vio fue los labios de la castaña diciendo "te odio" y la puerta se cerró, Tk comenzó a oprimir el botón, necesitaba hablar con ella.

- Hikari? Ya la recuerdo, ella era tu novia ¿nos habrá visto ensayando la "obra"?

- Lo debió haber malinterpretado, debimos ensayar otra parte.

- Y para que Takeru, en verdad jamás imagine que las cosas serían tan sencillas.

- A que te refieres, dijo el rubio volteándose a mirar a su acompañante.

- La verdad te iba hacer ensayar hasta que ella llamará y nos escuchará pero me facilitó las cosas viniendo hasta aquí por ella misma.

- Natsuki! Eres…

- Malvada, di lo que quieras Takaishi, pero lo que tú me hiciste merecía esto y más, te deseo suerte, ojala disfrutes esto.

- Por que haces esto? Pensé que…

- Ese es tu problema mi querido amigo, eres muy ingenuo y me aproveche de tu preocupación para vengarme, no se como le vas a explicar las cosas a tu novia… o ¿debería decir ex? Como sea, no tienes pruebas de que realmente estábamos ensayando una obra, ya que la invente yo, así que suerte, dijo Natsuki tomando su bolso y caminando hacia las escaleras, - no pienso esperar que tu tonta novia lo desocupe, nos vemos.

- Te odio… te odio y me odio más que a nadie, murmuro el rubio cayendo de rodillas, su hermano había tenido razón, pero él no lo había escuchado, se sentía el peor de todos, una lágrima rodó por su rostro y lentamente otras más la siguieron. Por su parte Kari salió del ascensor corriendo, abrió la puerta y no contestó a la despedida del recepcionista, no habían carros, siguió corriendo y se choco con alguien.

- Discúlpeme, por favor en verdad lo lamento.

- Kari? Que sorpresa verte por aquí.

- Sora… por favor dime que no es cierto, dime que no, dijo la castaña abrazando a su amiga, Sora comprendió que había llegado tarde, escuchar el llanto de la Yagami la hacía sentir culpable.

- Tienes que calmarte Kari… los hombres no son siempre lo que parecen… vamos a tu casa, yo te llevo.

- Debí haber esperado a Mimi, ella lo sabía e intento protegerme… por que Sora, no entiendo por que Tk me hace esto… lo odio, lo odio.

- No digas eso, lo amas, lo amas y por eso estas sufriendo, dijo Sora, ella ayudo a Kari a subir al auto, la llevo a su casa, el tráfico estaba más suave, en el camino llamo a Mimi y le dijo lo que había sucedido, pronto llegaron a la casa de Kari, ella subió rápido dejando atrás a una Sora perdida, cuando Sora logró tomar el ascensor y llegar vio que Kari sacaba algo de los armarios.

- Kari que haces, pregunto Sora al ver a su amiga empacando maleta.

- No pienso compartir más con alguien que me ha estado engañando durante tanto tiempo, dijo Kari y se volteó a ver a Sora, - dime desde cuando esta sucediendo esto ¿Cuándo me lo planeaban contar? Después de que me casará o cuando me estuviera muriendo.

- Kari no lo tomes así, Tk estaba muy arrepentido en verdad nos pidió que no dijéramos nada, Mimi lo odia por eso, yo un poco, pero no sabíamos que hacer.

- Y por eso decidieron ocultármelo y dejar que yo misma lo descubriera, tal vez si me lo hubiera dicho desde un principio, que estaba confundido… tal vez y hubiera dejado de verse con ella lo entendería, pero no comprendo por que lo hizo, dijo Kari furiosa, su tristeza se había convertido en odio y rabia.

- Kari cálmate y relájate, luego piensa con cabeza fría lo que vas hacer.

- Sora me voy a ir y no quiero volver a saber de él, nunca más.

- Kari deberías escucharlo.

- No quiero saber anda más de él, a él no le importó mi amor y se metió con esa…

- Kari…

- No quiero saber nada de él, lo odio y jamás sabrá lo que es la felicidad, jamás se lo dejaré saber, porque no la merece, nunca sabrá l bendición que tiro a la basura.

- Kari a que te refieres, no estoy comprendiendo nada.

- A que estoy embarazada Sora, pero Takaishi jamás sabrá que será padre, jamás.

- Que haz dicho, dijo una tercera voz entrando en al habitación, era Mimi.

- Mimi… - murmuro Kari, - lamento no haberte escuchado.

- Oye lo más importante es… ¿te vas a ir de casa?

- Si… no lo quiero volver a ver…

- Bien, yo te ayudo.

- Mimi! No me ayudes mucho.

- Pero Kari esta en todo su derecho de irse, él no la necesita si le hizo eso.

- Pero tienen que hablar, dijo Sora, Kari tomó su maleta y se acerco hasta la puerta.

- Creo que él y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar… absolutamente nada.

- Kari…

- Vamos Sora… deja que ellos se encarguen de lo que van hacer, dijo Mimi y camino hacia el lado de Kari, Sora salió del apartamento seguida de Mimi, Kari cerro la puerta. Tk salió lo más pronto de su trabajo, pero tomo mal la vía y se enfrasco en el tráfico, cuando llego subió rápidamente al apartamento, abrió y miro a su alrededor.

- Por favor, por favor, Kari necesito hablar contigo, vamos tienes que estar aquí, tienes que estar aquí, dijo el rubio acercándose al cuarto, cuando entro en el no encontró más que la ventana abierta y las cortinas cerradas, todo estaba tal cuál lo había dejado esa mañana, se sentó aliviado pensando que había llegado antes que ella, cuando fue a guardar sus zapatos y abrió el closet… - oh por dios…. No puede ser, se fue… se fue, dijo al ver aquel espacio vació donde se supone estaban las cosas de ella.

_En verdad me dolió tanto dejarlo, ya me había acostumbrado a estar a su lado, a su presencia, lo que viví la lado de Takeru fue la época más hermosa de mi vida, y esta reflejada en ellos, en esos ángeles que ahora me acompañan a todas partes, Mimi si hay una posibilidad de ser feliz la tomaré por ellos y por mí._

- ¿Y que pasara si te dijera que eso que sucedió no es tan cierto como parece?

- Que haz dicho Mimi? No entiendo, yo lo vi.

- Kari, esto lo debería hacer Tk, pero en vista que no quieres escucharlo ni verlo, intervendré, jamás me había sentido tan mal por no haber apoyado a Sora, ella tenía razón, ustedes debieron haber hablado…

- De que me estas hablando Mimi.

- De que Takeru te ama, te adora y desde que tú te desapareciste para él se acabo todo, no sonríe y si lo hace es muy escaso y no es una sonrisa verdadera, sino es una sonrisa melancólica, Kari, Tk cometió un error muy grave, pero las cosas no fueron tan extremas como piensas… de hecho las cosas fueron de otra manera.

- Pero Tai y Sora…

- Se que lo que te dijeron, pero el mismo Tk me contó la verdad y todo eso que pensábamos todos… solo eran falsas suposiciones.


	16. Chapter 16

El milagro que une dos almas

13. escudriñando el pasado.

- Se que es lo que te dijeron, pero el mismo Tk me contó la verdad y todo eso que pensábamos todos… solo eran falsas suposiciones.

- A que te refieres Mimi, dijo Kari que estaba pálida ante el comentario de su amiga.

- Kari, todos malinterpretamos las cosas, y como no haberlo hecho si todo lo indicaba, pero todo era tan diferente…

- Quieres decir que Takaishi no me engaño? Mimi ya es tarde para excusas, yo vi todo…

- Segura? Kari las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen

- Es decir que realmente…

- Verás, Tk se sentía muy frustrado, realmente pensó que ante la propuesta de matrimonio te quedarías a planificar todo con él, pero eso no cambio tu decisión, eso lo deprimió mucho, pero al otro día llego algo más animado, una vieja amiga era su nueva secretaria, realmente le había sorprendido mucho verla en su trabajo, pero luego me dijo que tenía miedo, ya que por ella, habían tenido ciertos problemas tú y él, así que me dijo que solo la trataría en cosas de trabajo, pero ella le dijo que sabía que estaba solo y que si quería podían salir a comer para matar el tiempo mientras volvías…

- Que? Mimi, pero Takeru sabía que yo tenía que viajar si quería conservar mi trabajo.

- No Kari, él no sabía que estabas haciendo todo lo posible para no viajar más y que todo lo pudieras hacer desde Japón, todos nosotros te habíamos visto triste por esa razón de no poder pasar tu cumpleaños con él y con nosotros.

- Pensé que Tai se lo había dicho…

- Pues ya puedes notar que no.

- Pero Mimi eso significaría que…

- Se formo una gran confusión si quieres la verdad, ya que Takeru decidió salir con ella para no sentirse tan solo, el problema fue cuando ella comenzó a malinterpretar las citas con Tk, ella comenzó a hacerse falsas esperanzas y confundió a Tk para retenerlo a su lado, al principio funciono, Tk no podía pasar un tiempo sin hablar de ella y esto nos molesto a todos, se abrazaban, se besaban y esto disgusto mucho a Matt y a Tai quienes lo hicieron reaccionar, pero ya era muy tarde…

- Ella es la culpable de que hayamos perdido la felicidad.

- Cuando Tk intento alejarse de ella, era muy tarde, ella lo amenazó con contarte todo y esto debilitó a Tk, pues él te amaba… y te ama Kari, por no perderte siguió todos los caprichos de esa chica, después de que regresaste, él buscaba la manera de esconderte las cosas para evitar todo lo que sucedió…

- Si me lo hubiera dicho… tal vez lo hubiera entendido.

- Por favor Hikari, somos mujeres, tenemos que aceptar que algo cono un engaño o una traición no lo tomaríamos con naturalidad, nos dolería mucho, pero quizá las cosas no hubieran sido tan graves si él te lo hubiera contado.

- Aun así, yo vi las cosas claramente en ese momento.

- Sobre eso… Tai y Matt estaban enojados con Takeru y él me pidió que lo escuchara, como no quería estar a solas con él le pedí el favor a Sora que me acompañara, él nos contó la verdadera historia y nos mostró el video de la cámara de seguridad, dijo que quería demostrarte que lo que habías visto no era verdad, él había sido ingenuo, ella le mintió, ellos estaban practicando una supuesta obra de teatro para la cual ella iba a participar, fue una gran farsa, todo se lo había inventado esa tonta para vengarse de Tk.

- Mimi como puedo comprobar que es cierto todo esto, si es así…. Juzgue a Takaishi de la peor manera, lo lastime y sin razón alguna… no… Mimi… yo simplemente…

- Él te entiende, durante todo este tiempo que has estado fuera… él no hace más que buscar la manera de encontrarte, jamás te ha culpado de lo que paso, siempre se hecha la culpa.

- Quiero…

- Ahora no, mira la hora que es y creo que no algo más de comida, lo mejor es que regresemos a casa, todos deben estar preocupados por ti, como te desapareciste tan temprano y con los niños, pensamos que te habías regresado a Italia.

- Mimi… te juro que si no hubiéramos hablado ya lo habría hecho, hoy cuando me lo encontré…

- Matt llevo a su hermano a comer y luego lo dejo en el apartamento de él, mientras subían las escaleras, Tk le contaba a Matt lo que había hecho ese día…

- hoy la vi…

- ¿A quien?

- Hermano voy a recuperarla.

- Tk de que me estas hablando

- Matt… quiero estar a su lado, la necesito a mi lado, tienes que ayudarme a que la vuela a ver

- Te refieres a…

- Tai no me dejara que me acerque a ella lo suficiente para hablar con ella, pero tú si lo lograrías…

- ¡ESTAS LOCO! Como me pides semejante cosa, Tk si es Kari de la que estamos hablando si hago lo que estas maquinando perdería a mi mejor amigo

- Matt no es mucho lo que te pido, solo ayúdame a que Kari y los niños pasen un…

- Encima de todo es con los niños… Tk perdiste la cordura? Se que la adoras y te mueres por ella, pero no me pidas que…

- Hoy hable con ella, la encontré con los niños en el parque, estaban solo los tres así que me acerque a verla, esta hermosa Matt, la hubieras visto, sus ojos canela angelicales me miraron y sentí como si la vida me regresara… esos pequeñines… son…

- Tk no te hagas ilusiones

- Matt eso es algo que no tengo que imaginar, es verdad, lo se… cuando los vi y les hable lo supe, son mis hijos Matt y tengo que hacer que Kari me escuche.

- Y ¿Por qué me tienes que meter en esto a mí?

- Porque eres la única persona que me puede ayudar.

- Tk…

- No te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor, te lo estoy rogando…

- Ya deja eso… (suspira) un día de estos me vas a enloquecer con tus favores… bien cual es tu idea

- Hermano, muchas gracias – dijo un alegre Takeru.

- Hace tiempo no veía a mi hermano con una sonrisa verdadera en el rostro, con una ilusión y una esperanza, tengo que ayudarlo, como sea tengo que hacer que esta felicidad que esta sintiendo dure más que 1 semana – pensó el rubio mayor y escucho la idea de su hermano.

Kari y Mimi regresaron a casa donde su hermano la regaño por haberse ido sin avisarle nada a nadie, ella solo sonrió ante el regaño de su hermano después de todo hacia tres años que no recibía ningún regaño de su hermano, dispuso a sus hijos para que descansaran, ellos cayeron dormidos al poner la cabeza en la almohada, ella lo observaba dormir y recordó su encuentro con Takeru esa tarde…

- Es tan obvio que no podré seguir ocultando este secreto si me quedo más tiempo acá… una semana es mucho tiempo y después de lo que acabe de saber… como podré mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que siento haber descargado todo mi dolor en él sin escucharlo…

- Cuando veremos a papá – murmuro la pequeña Laurita entre sus sueños

- Muy pronto… muy pronto – sonrió y acaricio el rostro de la pequeña- no puedo impedirles que lo vean, tampoco que lo quieran, me estoy enloqueciendo con todo esto.

- Te estás enloqueciendo? No veo por que, tus hijos te necesitan bien razonable.

- Tai…

- Ven, tenemos que hablar – dijo y los dos salieron a la sala, todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el televisor en el cuarto de sus sobrinos y la voz de Sora que jugaba con ellos.

- Supongo que ya te contó Mimi.

- De hecho fue Matt él que me contó que estuviste hablando de Takeru con Mimi.

- Tenia que hacerlo hoy lo vi.

- Y que sentiste

- No se si era rabia o felicidad, pero cuando lo volví a ver me paralice, me pareció tan irreal, no podía creer que lo tenía de frente, no sabia si ignorarlo o abrazarlo, si…

- Ya te debiste haber enterado del malentendido que esa bruja arma en tu contra

- Entonces… ¿es verdad?

- Si lo es, guarde el video de seguridad, una copia claro, no podía quedarme con el original ¿quieres verlo?

- No… quiero revivir de nuevo el pasado.

- Pero me crees.

- Si, como no hacerlo, pero ahora me siento culpable, no llevo más de 2 días en Japón y de nuevo ese sentimiento de vacío

- Kari… no fue tu culpa y él nunca te ha culpado, no deberías hablar con él.

- Eso estaba pensando, pero no me siento capaz de decirle tantas cosas… después de todo lo que ahora sé.

- Él hubiera preferido decírtelo él mismo, pero Mimi se le adelanto.

- Tai… llamé a la agencia, mi vuelo se adelanto para dentro de 2 días.

- Kari vas a seguir huyendo? Deberías afrontar la realidad, él te ama.

- Pero lo lastime mucho

- Desde que te fuiste, no ha hecho más que buscarte.

- Tai… no puedo creer que él aun me ame, lo trate muy mal

- Kari no puedes… - dijo Tai, ella se sintió mareada y se recostó en su hermano, él la abrazo – tienes que afrontar esto de una vez, no por ti, no por él, sino por tus hijos, ellos no pueden sufrir por algo del pasado.

- Lo sé… lo sé muy bien.

- Deberías descansar, hoy fue un día muy pesado para ti – dijo Tai y la acompaño a su cuarto, la vio descansar, ella no dejaba de mirar a sus hijos, sonrió y no pudo mantener más sus ojos abiertos, Tai sonrió al ver que su hermana se había quedado dormida, regreso a su cuarto.

Despertó, abrió las cortinas y salió a la terraza, busco en el edificio del frente el apartamento, lo vio, de nuevo estaba tomando café, esta vez se encontraba mirando desde la ventana de la sala, sonrió, una lágrima se le escapo, quería pensar que todo era una pesadilla y que al despertar e ir a la cocina lo encontraría en el camino y lo abrazaría, pero ella misma había decidido huir de la verdad, huir de todo.

- Si tan solo me pudieras escuchar… si tan solo te pudiera abrazar… aunque sea por un instante me gustaría poder decirte cuanto te…

- ¡¡Mamá!! – dijo una enérgica niña que corría hacia ella – mamá, Daniel me esta molestando, dice que soy muy fea.

- Eso dice tu hermano… pues dile que eso no es verdad, que si tu eres fea, él también, pero como ninguno de los dos es feo, entonces no tiene porque mentir.

- Mmmmm él no me creerá.

- Entonces créeme a mí, eres muy hermosa.

- Como tu madre.

- Tío- dijo la pequeña abrazando a Tai.

- Eres tan hermosa como ella ¿sabías que tu mamá tuvo detrás de ella a Davis y nunca le puso atención? Y no fue al único, a muchos chicos les partió el corazón.

- Tai! No seas mentiroso.

- Ella era la reina de corazones.

- Mentiroso – dijo Kari riendo ante las ocurrencias de su hermano, entraron y se arreglaron, el teléfono sonó, Kari contestó.

_- Hola Kari… tienes planes para hoy? Me preguntaba si querías salir con todos hoy y llevar a los niños a los parques._

- Hola Matt, la verdad es que no, y la idea no esta mal.

_- Iríamos Tai, Sora, Mimi, los niños, tú y yo._

- Genial! Le avisare a Tai y a Sora, es un buen plan después del todo no me queda mucho tiempo.

_- No entiendo, te vas a quedar una semana. _

- La verdad es que no Matt, me voy pasado mañana.

_- Tan pronto._

- Si… los niños extrañan Italia, sus juguetes, todo, no puedo obligarlos a quedarse… además quieren esperar a su papá en Italia.

_- Kari… sabes muy bien que su papá se encuentra aquí._

- Lo sé, pero ellos no se tienen que enterar.

_- Kari ¿crees que eso es justo para ellos?_

- No lo sé… bien tengo que colgar.

_- Kari… piénsalo bien, _

- Si, gracias por el consejo, chao.

_- Chao._

- Quien era hermanita.

- Matt, quiere que salgamos todos a pasear a los niños.

- Me parece bien – dijo Sora – buenos días.

- Buenos días Sora.


	17. Chapter 17

El milagro que une dos almas

14. Afrontando el pasado de frente.

Kari, Tai, Sora y los niños estaban listos, esperaban la llamada de Matt que les indicara donde iba a comenzar el recorrido, el celular de Tai sonó.

- Matt? Hola, ya está como tarde no – molesto el moreno a su amigo

_- Tai, esto debe quedar entre los dos, ya hice mi parte._

¿De qué¿a levantarte?

_- No seas bobo, Tk quiere hablar con Kari y la única oportunidad que tenemos es hoy, ella se va a ir pasado mañana y debemos hacer algo por esos niños._

- Esa es una buena idea, pero… no creo que sea el momento justo…

_- Tai, ninguno de los dos es feliz, ellos merecen ser felices juntos por favor…_

- Seguro eres tú Matt, es que estas diciendo cosas tan incoherentes…

_- Como que…_

- Como apurar las cosas, no es propio de ti Matt, siempre dejas todo como salga – bromeó Tai de nuevo, escuchó el gruñido de su amigo por el celular – pero tranquilo esto quedará entre nosotros.

_- Como sea Tai que más hacemos_

- No hay otra opción y concordamos en algo, su felicidad, así que solo sigue lo que acordamos.

_- Bien eso haré y ojala todo salga bien, bueno haré mi parte de esta forma_… - Tai se alejo de las dos chicas que conversaban con tranquilidad, después de unos minutos, Tai colgó, soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a su hermana ya su novia.

- Bien, vámonos ya o si no, no nos alcanzará la tarde – dijo y bajaron al parqueadero, los niños estaban felices, Laurita escuchaba con atención las historias de su primo sobre el lugar a donde iban a ir, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, Kari miraba con ternura la escena, una de las últimas que vería de sus amigos y su vida en Japón, un recuerdo atravesó su mente, un joven de pelo rubio, su rostro era adornado por unos zafiros azules que siempre le traína tranquilidad, su sonrisa bastaba para sentirse segura, su mano extendida dispuesta a tomar la de ella, una lágrima se le escapo, Takeru Takishi… a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, a pesar de haberse alejado de él no lograba olvidarlo, no lograba dejar de pensar en él, cada una de las palabras de Mimi y Matt le venían a la mente y aun tenía le rostro de Takaishi en su mente. Tal vez si merecía otra oportunidad, tal vez si merecía que se dieran el tiempo par hablar y aclarar las cosas, luego movió su cabeza de forma negativa.

- En que estoy pensando… ya hicimos nuestras vidas de forma diferente, un cambio ahora sería fatal en nuestra organización… ya es tarde, ya no hay marcha atrás, decidí separarme de ti y cumpliré mi promesa conmigo misma…

- Mamá ¿qué estás esperando? – pregunto el pequeño, ella lo alzo en sus brazos.

- Un milagro cariño, un milagro – dijo ella sonriéndole al niño, en el carro todos ya estaban listos, Kari se acomodó y Tai arrancó.

En el carro los niños jugaron con Kari, ella siempre tenía un carisma especial con los niños, siempre sabía como divertirlos, mientras Tai y Sora hablaban de algo, Kari alcanzó a notar que Sora no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que le decía Tai, pero los niños hacían tanto ruido que no lograba escuchar cual era el problema, Shawn y Terry hacían trucos de magia, mientras Daniel intentaba coger el secreto, Laurita miraba divertida todo y Kari aunque trataba de entender que estaba pasando, disfrutaba de la alegría que los niños le regalaban. El paisaje era precioso, ya no se encontraban en Odaiba y parecía que tomaban rumbo para la prefectura de Kanagawa, los pequeños miraban alegres las bellezas que la naturaleza les permitía ver, ella guardaba en su corazón todo el recorrido, tal vez esa sería la última vez que vería una parte de Japón.

A medida que entraban en las zonas urbanas, Tai le decía a Kari lo nuevo que había, pronto llegaron a un enorme centro comercial, pronto todos estaban listos para disfrutar del paseo, Tai y Kari se quedaron admirando el lugar, mientras Sora y los niños se adelantaban.

- Papá nos traía mucho a Kanagawa ¿recuerdas?

- como olvidarlo, siempre nos llevaba a un sitio diferente cuando podía.

- Así es, a papá le gustaba salir en los fines de semana, aunque muchas veces su trabajo no se lo permitía.

- Recuerdo la vez que fuimos a Kyoto, nos hizo levantar muy temprano – dijo Kari y los dos Yagami rieron.

- Las cosas han tomado rumbos tan diferentes a los que soñábamos en estas playas.

- Ni que lo digas, jamás me imaginé viviendo en Italia y con todo lo que soñé.

- Y menos estar sin él- dijo Tai y Kari bajo la mirado al suelo, lo que decía su hermano era cierto, jamás planeó su vida sin Tk, siempre estaba ahí, como amigo como novio, como algo necesario en su vida y ahora que no estaba…

- Las cosas cambian – dijo la castaña recobrando el valor para afrontar el tema

- Escuche que hablaste con él.

- Solo nos encontramos en el parque, intercambiamos unas 4 palabras y nos dijimos adiós, nada más.

Pues esas 4 palabras le devolvieron el alma al muchacho – dijo Tai mirando a su hermana, ella esquivó la mirada fijándo la suya en el horizonte, se podía ver la playa y el hermoso mar adornaba el panorama.

- ¿ah? Ya veo…

- Desde que te marchaste no ha hecho más que buscarte desesperadamente, parecía un muerto viviente sin mentirte, pero ayer cuando lo vi y me dijo que te había visto, era como verlo vivo otra vez, como si la vida hubiera regresado a él.

- ¿Por qué ahora Tai¿Por qué no antes? Hasta hoy viniste a hablar sobre Takeru y es un tema que prefiero enterrar, entonces dime ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? No lo sé, tal vez porque ese chico no merece sufrir así

- Entonces yo si merezco vivir atormentada – dijo Kari aun sin mirar a su hermano.

- No, no quería que pensaras así, la verdad es que quería que lo supieras… él aun te a---

- Ya me lo han dicho todos, cuanto dolor le he causado a Takeru, pero ninguno piensa en el mío, piensan que como huí dejando todo tirado, fue más fácil para mí y que no siento nada, pero se equivocan.

- Nadie ha dicho eso hermanita…

- Pero me lo han dado a entender, todos piensan que no me duele, pero es horrible volver a empezar sin tener nadie conocido a tu alrededor, volver a comenzar y con la obligación de olvidar como son las cosas aquí en Japón para acostumbrarme a vivir en Roma… tuve que acostumbrarme a sobrevivir sola, conmigo misma, tuve que estar sola cuando nacieron mis hijos, mamá llego 1 años después, cuando ya las cosas estaban mejores, pero nadie sabe el dolor que es dejarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo, la carga del pasado se hace más pesada en cuanto más tratas de olvidarlo.

- Kari… sé que todo esto también te ha afectado, pero no solo estás sufriendo tú, él también y aunque quizá tu hayas pasado por más cosas difíciles que él, eso no quita el hecho de que Tk también esta sufriendo.

- Entonces soy egoísta…

- No lo eres- dijo Tai, abrazó a la menor intentando reconfortarla.

- Lo soy Tai, estaba pensando en mi dolor y no vi el de Tk, pero ya es tarde… ya no hay marcha atrás…

- Kari estás siendo muy radical…

- Tai, es una decisión tomada, no hay vuelta atrás.

- Como digas hermanita, ahora vamos – dijo tai y guió a su hermana al centro comercial, en el lugar de las comidas, Sora y los niños los esperaban, después de un tiempo, Tai y Sora decidieron buscar unas cosas y dejaron a Kari con sus hijos, mientras Shawn y Terry entraban a jugar videojuegos.

Kari se sentó esperando que su hermano regresara para poder llevar a los niños a la zona de juegos, el lugar era nuevo y era muy fácil perderse, ella lo sabía porque no lo conocía, era la primera vez que lo veía, así que antes de tomar decisiones imprudentes prefería esperar, comenzó a ver a su alrededor, una floristería se encontraba cerca de donde se encontraba, ella se dirigió hacia ella, había todas las clases de flores que se podía imaginar, los niños la siguieron, ella se quedo observando las hermosas margaritas, que se encontraban cerca de la entrada, su aroma la inundo de recuerdos, momentos de su niñez, de su juventud, de su vida en Italia, increíblemente las margaritas habían estado en todas las etapas de su vida, noto que alguien tomaba unas margaritas junto con unas rosas rojas, pero no se fijo mucho en eso, su mente no se concentraba en otra cosa que en las margaritas que tenía al frente suyo, luego, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño se volteó asustada buscando a su hijos chocando con una persona, cuando miro al extraño se encontró con un joven rubio con unas cuantas margaritas y rosas en un lindo adorno floral.

- Ta… Takeru…

- Hola Kari, parece que perdiste algo

- Mamá! Mira es Takeru, ayer también jugo con nosotros un tiempo, es amigo del tito Tai también.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Kari sin escuchar a los niños.

- Quiero hablar contigo.

- Ya te dije que es tarde.

- Siempre he creído que nunca es tarde- dijo él, ella lo miró y vio a ese chico que una vez la enamoro.

- Siempre mantienes la esperanza ¿no es así? siempre… - dijo ella, Tk le entrego las flores.

- Son para ti, aunque a tu lado cualquier hermosa flor se ve opacada ante el brillo de tu belleza – dijo sonriendo, Kari se sonrojo, él siempre sabía hacerla sentir bien, hacerla sentir segura,, siempre sabía como hablarle y tratarla.

- Arigato, están preciosas – dijo ella y salieron de la floristería, los niños los siguieron

- Takeru-san, hoy si jugará con nosotros un buen tiempo? Ayer nuestro tito no nos dejo jugar mucho.

- Claro que si, si su mamá me permite que los acompañe.

- No le veo ningún problema – dijo Kari, estaba confundida, pero no quería dejarlo ir, quería tenerlo cerca, aun cuando ya había tomado una decisión, estaba dudando de si era lo correcto o no, pero por esta vez quería ver esa familia que quizás nunca sería completa.

- Entonces me quedare un tiempo con ustedes – dijo Tk sonriente ante la respuesta de la castaña.

Tai, Sora, Mimi y Matt miraban el encuentro de los jóvenes escondidos, Sora no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea, pero al ver que las cosas resultaban, cambio de parecer, los niños jugaban con los dos jóvenes, el rubio era muy amable con ellos e intercedía por ellos ante Kari para hacer las cosas, Tk los llevo primero a comer un helado y disfrutaron de éste frente la fuente principal del centro, era un bello espectáculo de luces y de efectos que decoraban al fuente y hacían de esta un lugar agradable, además de que el ambiente se volvía algo romántico. Mientras Tk regresaba a su niñez con Daniel y Laurita, Hikari intentaba pensar claro la situación, tal vez la vida le estaba dando el momento adecuado para arreglar las cosas, no lograba poner orden a sus pensamientos, los recuerdos estaban invadiendo su razón y ya no sabía que era lo correcto de lo que estaba haciendo, se sentía muy confundida, pero el momento que estaba pasando, tenía que admitir que no lo cambiaría por nada.


	18. Chapter 18

El milagro que une dos almas

15. La esperanza que se mantiene viva.

Mientras Tk regresaba a su niñez con Daniel y Laurita, Hikari intentaba pensar claro la situación, tal vez la vida le estaba dando el momento adecuado para arreglar las cosas, no lograba poner orden a sus pensamientos, los recuerdos estaban invadiendo su razón y ya no sabía que era lo correcto de lo que estaba haciendo, se sentía muy confundida, pero el momento que estaba pasando, tenía que admitir que no lo cambiaría por nada.

Los niños se acercaron a ella, Kari miro a Daniel en los brazos de Takeru, eran iguales, el niño era el retrato del rubio, ella sonrió y sin notarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, jamás las cosas serían así, pero… ¿Por qué se aferraba tanto a no intentar amar de nuevo? Ella alzo a la pequeña Laurita.

- Bien es hora de buscar a su tito – dijo ella.

- No aun no! Queremos jugar más con Takeru-san!

- Pero mi pequeña, su tío debe estar buscándonos como loco

- Pero no quiero irme aun – dijo Daniel que estaba muy feliz.

- Es lo más cerca que estarán de su padre… - pensó Kari por un momento.

- Si quieres puedes llamarlo desde mi celular, así le dices donde estás y ya.

- Gracias Takeru, pero creo que…

- Mami por favor, solo un ratito más

- De acuerdo – dijo ella sonriente, después de todo ella tampoco quería marcharse – me convencieron, pasearemos con Takeru un tiempo más.

- Si ven, les dije que su mamá comprendería – dijo Tk – bien ¿y a donde quieren ir ahora?

- A un parque – dijo Daniel.

- Conozco uno que queda cerca de aquí¿les parece si vamos? – dijo el rubio.

- Pero, no conozco por aquí y tal vez…

- Vamos me bella Kari, déjame guiarte hoy, confía en mi – dijo Tk extendiendo su mano libre hacia ella, miro de frente esos ojos azules, de nuevo esa seguridad que le brindaba salía la luz, ella tomó su mano.

- De acuerdo – dijo ella, después de todo, el dolor de los dos había comenzado por no haberlo escuchado y no haber confiado más en él. Salieron del centro comercial y se dirigieron al parque, ella veía como los dos niños se divertían, jamás había pensado cuanta felicidad Takeru les traía a los pequeños, aun sin saber que él era su padre.

Daniel y Laura disfrutaban de la compañía del rubio que les llevaba todos los caprichos, Hikari sonreía, Tk sería un padre muy complaciente, tenía que ser algo inflexible en algunas cosas, de repente se sorprendió de lo que estaba pensando ¿padre¿Acaso se lo iba a decir? No… no podía, no después de todo lo que había pasado, después de haberse abstenido durante tanto tiempo, no iba retroceder. De nuevo se sintió confundida, miro las flores que tenía en si mano derecha, sonrió, hacia rato nadie le regalaba flores, él siempre había sido tan romántico, tan especial con ella. De nuevo su mente indagaba el tema ¿Por qué las cosas habían sucedido de esa forma? Tal vez ellos no debían estar juntos, tal vez su amor no era lo suficiente para soportar las cosas, pero… ¿sus hijos debían pagar las consecuencias del pasado? Ellos eran inocentes, no sabían que había sucedido ¿por qué debían terminar ellos pagando algo que no tiene nada que ver con ellos? Al ver a sus hijos en esa felicidad, temía arrebatárselas para siempre, pero no sabía como arreglar su error.

Recordó al conversación con su hermano ese día, antes de entrar al centro comercial, tal vez Tai le haya dicho la verdad sobre Takeru, tal vez él aún la amaba, tal vez aún quedaba una esperanza. Sin embargo un pensamiento nubló su mente ¿y si era mentira? Si su hermano le había mentido para ver su reacción… no era típico de su hermano, tampoco parecía una broma, pero si solo se estaba ilusionando para anda...

- Hace tiempo que deje de amar, ya no recuerdo lo que es estar enamorada – pensó la castaña mirando el suelo, ahora su vida eran sus hijos, el único amor que sentía era hacia ellos y hacia su familia, una amor maternal hacia esos pequeñines que le alegraban la vida – no, jamás podría volver a amar de esa forma, no después de tantas heridas que le cause a mi corazón.

- Mamá ¿quieres jugar con nosotros? – dijo la pequeña Laurita acercándose a ella, notó que en sus brazos llevaba una pelota, se agacho para mirar a su hija a los ojos, vio ese brillo de alegría en la pequeña, sonrió.

- ¿de donde sacaste esa pelota? – pregunto a la pequeña que sonrió ante la pregunta y señalo al rubio que le hacia cosquillas al dulce niño.

- Takeru-san nos la compró ¿no te diste cuenta mamá? – dijo al pequeña mirando con curiosidad a su madre, Kari se sorprendió y tomó la pelota en sus manos.

- Bueno, entonces vamos a jugar todos – dijo dulcemente y se acerco a ellos con la pequeña, ella corrió hacia su hermano y Takeru su puso de pie encontrándose con una cálida mirada por parte de la castaña – gracias.

- No te preocupes, no es nada – dijo Tk poniendo su mano en la cabeza y riendo un poco.

- No tenías por qué hacerlo, fue algo muy dulce de tu parte –dijo Kari.

Tk tomó el balón, Hikari se sonrojo la sentir la mano del rubio sobre la suya, lo miro a los ojos, de nuevo esa sensación que sentía desde que se habían visto, el extraño sentimiento de querer abrazarlo, rápidamente rompió aquel contacto y se alejo unos cuantos pasos de él y guió a los niños para que se organizaran, el rubio solo sonrió, había aun esperanza, aun no se podía rendir. Los niños empezaron a jugar con el balón, Hikari de vez en cuando cogía el balón y se lo pasaba a los pequeños, Takeru intentaba quitárselos mientras ellos corrían para evitar que el rubio tomara el balón, Kari disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba, cada minuto era un recuerdo para adjuntar en su memoria, se sentía viva, se sentía feliz.

Tai y Matt observaban a los jóvenes jugar con los chiquitines, Matt sintió un alivio al ver a su hermano sonreír de tal manera, era como regresar el tiempo y ver a su hermano menor jugando con sus amigos, al menos había podido ayudarlo a tener algo de felicidad, Tai solo veía mientras molestaba a su amigo. Tai poso su mirada en Mimi y en Sora, estaban fascinadas viendo las vitrinas del lugar, parecían no darse cuenta de nada más a su alrededor, Naomi, Shawn y Terry estaban sentados en la heladería deleitándose con un helado, la tarde estaba saliendo muy bien, las cosas no podían ir mejor.

- ¿crees que hicimos lo correcto? – pregunto Tai a su amigo, esta vez el moreno tenía una mirada diferente, su vista estaba fija en el horizonte y sus ojos expresaban duda, Matt cerro los ojos.

- No lo sé, tal vez hicimos algo malo – dijo el rubio y miro a su amigo para ver su reacción, sin embargo su compañero se mantuvo en la misma actitud.

- Si ellos no están juntos ¿no será por que se lastimarán si lo están?

- Tai, deja de decir incoherencias.

- No quiero verla sufrir de nuevo Matt, toda su vida… toda su vida ha soñado con su felicidad, sus sueños eran al lado de tu hermano, pero siempre la atropellaba la realidad… ahora que lo tiene todo, ahora que ha creado una nueva vida… ¿será lo correcto unirlos de nuevo?

- Tk la ama, la ama con todo su corazón, para él su vida es Hikari, él también ha sufrido, es lo mejor.

- Mi hermana tiene una nueva vida… tal vez… - no pudo terminar de hablar, su amigo lo mojo con un poco de agua de su botella, Tai lo miro algo molesto – Hey! Estaba hablando

- Estaba diciendo tonterías viejo, deja de pensar negativo, todo va a salir bien.

- Pues obvio Matt – dijo Yagami y Matt lo miro, su semblante había cambiado, de nuevo sonreía – fue un plan de mi autoría así que funcionara.

- En algo tienes razón, de que funciona… funciona, pero siempre son muy imprudentes.

- Bueno pues al menos no me quedo esperando a ver que me cae del cielo – dijo tai riéndose.

- Muy chistoso, pues es mejor que las cosas fluyan ¿para que forzarlas?

- Lo que digas lo que digas – respondió Tai intentando apartar la risa.

Tk invito a almorzar a Kari y a los niños, entraron a un restaurante cercano, disfrutaron del almuerzo mientras charlaban alegremente, los niños disfrutaban y le daban a probar al rubio todo lo que iban a comer, él comía cada bocado que los pequeños le ponían, de vez en cuando Kari probaba lo que el ofrecían, en varias ocasiones lo hacía Tk y ella no se rehusaba, Tk simplemente la observaba, hacia tiempo que no la veía y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de tenerla tan cerca no dejaría pasar el tiempo en vano, quería disfrutarlo, guardar en su memoria esos momentos para siempre recordarlos y no olvidar a su ángel, siempre la había visto como una luz en su camino, como un milagro en su vida, a pesar de las distancias entre ellos, a pesar de lo sucedido Hikari Yagami seguía metida en su cabeza y en su corazón, además de que algo le aseguraba que esos pequeños…

- Estaba delicioso – dijo Daniel terminando de comer, Kari guió a los niños para que se lavaran las manos mientras Tk pagaba la cuenta, se sentó en al mesa a esperarlos, miro su reloj.

- Ojalá se detuviera el tiempo, no quiero que termine el día, no quiero…

- Yo tampoco quisiera que se acabara el día, mis pequeños la están pasando de maravilla, no quisiera tener que dañarles su diversión – dijo la castaña sorprendiendo al rubio que no había notado su presencia.

- Kari… yo…

- No te preocupes, antes gracias por el almuerzo, espero que Tai no se enfade cuando nos encontremos.

- No lo creo, Tai siempre es muy comprensivo y muy fresco.

- Eso es cierto, mi hermano siempre ha sido el mejor – dijo Kari.

- La única cosa en la que no concordamos, Matt es el mejor hermano del mundo – dijo Tk y ella sonrió.

- No es en lo único en que diferimos

- Hikari… - murmuro Takeru, los niños salieron del baño y ella fue por ellos, luego salieron, comenzaron a caminar por los alrededores, observaban las vitrinas, los niños hacían entrar a Tk a las tiendas de juegos y ella solo observaba como Takeru regresaba a ser un niño con ellos.

- Parece que la estás pasando muy bien sin nosotras- escucho una voz muy familiar a sus espaldas, ella se volteo y se encontró de frente con sus amigas.

- Mimi… Sora… hola – fue lo único que pudo decir Kari en la situación en la que se encontraba.

- No te preocupes, es por molestar, parece que te estas divirtiendo mucho y… ¿los niños? – dijo Mimi sonriente, luego echo una mirada al establecimiento y vio al rubio jugando con los pequeños y observando los juguetes – ahora entiendo por qué tan feliz.

- No es lo que tu piensas Mimi – dijo Hikari – solo nos encontramos con él y como Sora y mi adorado hermano se perdieron, pues él se ofreció a guiarnos mientras los encontrábamos.

- Pero parece que prefirieron no buscarnos – dijo sora, Mimi se rió ante el comentario de la pelirroja, Hikari enrojeció ante esto y Mimi se rió aun más.

- Ya dije que no es lo que se imaginan – dijo Kari recobrando la tranquilidad.

- Como sea, te dejamos con ellos, nosotras estamos de compras –dijo Mimi mostrando las bolsas y sin esperar respuesta entraron a otra tienda.

- ¡Matt! – dijo tk que salía de la tienda con los niños, Kari miro en la dirección en que Takeru llamaba el rubio, efectivamente Yamato Ishida se encontraba por ahí, a su lado se encontraba Taichi Yagami, ellos saludaron y se acercaron a ellos.

- Con que aquí estabas, ya veo por que te escapaste de nosotros – bromeó Tai, Hikari le lanzó una mirada de rabia, Tai paso saliva – mejor olvida lo que dije – dijo riendo nerviosamente.

- Matt no sabía que estabas por aquí – dijo Tk, quien realmente estaba sorprendido de ver a su hermano paseando por esos lugares.

- Ah… pues había invitado a Kari a dar un paseo, pero veo que tú te encargaste de darle ese paseo, nos la robaste – dijo Matt sonriendo, Takeru entendió todo, no estaban ahí por coincidencia, sino porque Tai y Matt lo habían planeado.

- Y Shawn y Terry? No los veo –dijo la castaña buscando a sus sobrinos.

- Ni los verás por un buen rato, están con Naomi en los videojuegos, no los sacas de ahí por un largo rato – contesto Matt, Hikari rió ante la respuesta.

- Y… ¿qué estaban haciendo? – pregunto Tai curiosamente.

- Solo mirábamos con los niños los nuevos juegos que hay – contestó Tk.

- Entonces ¿podemos unirnos? Sora y Mimi están que compran cualquier vaina que se les pase enfrente – dijo Tai haciendo reír a Kari y a Tk.

- No le veo el problema – dijo Kari

- Yo tampoco.

- Bien, entonces sigamos caminando.

- Mamá volvamos al parque y que el tito Tai y takeru-san jueguen con nosotros – dijo Daniel, ella asintió con la cabeza y miro a su hermano.

- Bueno parece que cambiamos de planes ¿no?

- Eso creo – dijo Tk, Matt alzo a la pequeña Laurita y se adelanto con ella al parque, Tai tomó a Daniel y corrieron detrás del rubio, Takeru tomó la mano de Hikari, ella sintió como sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo, solo observaba la sonrisa de su acompañante – vamos… alcancémoslos – dijo dulcemente y empezó a correr jalando consigo a la castaña, ella se dejo llevar, no quería dañar ese momento, simplemente dejaría que ese día sucediera como el tiempo quisiera.

- Que lentos, como siempre – molestó Tai y todos rieron, Tk soltó la mano, ella estuvo a punto de decirle que no lo hiciera, pero decidió callar, luego vio como su hermano y Takeru llevaban a los niños a los juegos, quedándose ella con Matt.

- Gracias – habló Matt después de un tiempo en silencio observando a los dos hombres jugar con los niños, Kari miró con ternura a Matt, quien tenía una mirada perdida en el horizonte, un semblante algo triste.

- ¿por qué?

- Por regalarle un día de felicidad – dijo Matt y ella bajo la mirada.

- Sabes que esto no cambiara la situación – dijo Kari mirando el suelo, Matt la miro con tristeza.

- ¿Por qué te niegas a amar otra vez? No sabes cuanto tiempo mi hermano ha estado buscándote.

- Y tú no sabes por cuanto tiempo he estado intentando olvidar todo lo sucedido – contesto Hikari, se sentía cansada de escuchar como compadecían a Takeru poniéndola como la culpable.

- Olvidarlo? Para que olvidar algo que aun puedes recuperar, Tk no te ha podido olvidar porque él aun cree en ese amor que los unió.

- Y yo ya deje de creer en él... me engaño Matt, simplemente no puedo mirarlo y no recordar que mientras yo solo pensaba en él, Takaishi disfrutaba con esa… no es el hecho de que ella nos haya separado, es el hecho que él se lo buscó y me lastimó – contesto Hikari levantando la mirada, sus mejillas estaban empapadas por las lágrimas, Matt se sentó al lado de ella.

- Kari… te comprendo… en cierta forma lo hago porque se como amas, lo das todo por esa persona que quieres… pero es mi hermano.

- Pareciera que fuera el de todo el mundo – cortó Kari a Matt – todos me han replicado mi crueldad con él.

- Porque todos deseamos verlos felices, su felicidad eres tú y tu felicidad…

- ¿es él? – termino Hikari la frase de Matt con cierta ironía – alguna vez llegue a creer en eso Matt, pero hace mucho tiempo deje a un lado esos pensamientos que solo me lastimaban.

- ¿Y el futuro de los niños está marcado sin un padre¿Has pensado en esos chiquillos tan solo un momento? Ahora tienen 3 años, pero cuando crezcan y nunca vean a su padre que les dirás… ¿Qué lo dejaste por una confusión y le arrebataste la felicidad de ser una familia feliz?

- Ya te dije que Takaishi no es el padre – mintió Hikari.

- ¿a quién engañas con eso?

- ¿te has detenido a pensar por qué lo oculte tanto? – pregunto Kari y Matt calló – no ¿cierto? No sabes cuanto dolor me da el solo pensar que le diré a mis hijos cuando comprendan que su papá jamás regresará a casa.

- Hay una solución muy simple a eso…

- Sé que vas a decir… que lo perdone y le de otra oportunidad.

- Si sabes que eso es lo más sencillo y el mejor camino ¿Por qué le huyes tanto?

- Tal vez… porque no sé como afrontar el hecho de que los dos nos equivocamos, que no fue solo él… yo también me equivoque al no escucharlo… no se como disculparme frente a él…


	19. Chapter 19

El milagro que une dos almas

16. Confusiones...

- Hay una solución muy simple a eso…

- Sé que vas a decir… que lo perdone y le de otra oportunidad.

- Si sabes que eso es lo más sencillo y el mejor camino ¿Por qué le huyes tanto?

- Tal vez… porque no sé como afrontar el hecho de que los dos nos equivocamos, que no fue solo él… yo también me equivoque al no escucharlo… no se como disculparme frente a él…

El silencio reino entre ellos, seguían observando al rubio y al castaño arrebatarles sonrisas a los pequeñines que disfrutaban del momento, Hikari no podía impedir que las lágrimas salieran de su rostro, aun recordaba tantas palabras, tantas promesas, tantos momentos con él, Matt la abrazo mientras ella se sorprendía ante el acto de su amigo.

- ¿Por qué prefieres sufrir¿Por qué te cierras tanto a escuchar a tu corazón? Te conozco Kari, no porque somos amigos de la infancia sino…

- Matt…

- Sino porque tuve la maravillosa oportunidad de estar junto a ti más que como amigo, sé como amas porque te ame y me diste un poquito de ese gran amor que sentías por él, siempre lo has amado…. Pero han sucedido tantas cosas que no te han dejado ver la realidad

- Pero tú nunca me amaste tanto como yo a ti… tú siempre la quisiste a ella, a Mimi…

- No Kari, si te ame, tal vez no como amo a Mimi, pero si lo hice…

- Si me conoces tanto como dices… debes saber cuanto me duele todo esto

- Y es por eso que te pregunto por que no te das una oportunidad más… míralo, mira su felicidad, la esperanza ha vuelto a él, la vida, la alegría de vivir regreso cuando te vio y estoy seguro que hoy has sonreído más que los días anteriores…

- Y que si fuese así… no hay marcha atrás Matt… ya es muy tarde

- Nunca es tarde para reaccionar y arreglar las cosas, por favor piénsalo… - dijo Matt y miro los ojos canela de la joven, de repente los dos miraron hacia donde estaban los niños, Daniel se había caído, Hikari se levanto rápidamente y se fue hacia él, pero Tk le gano.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto el rubio al pequeño que intentaba no llorar, él asintió con la cabeza mientras Tk lo sentaba en sus piernas – es mejor que visualices el campo para evitar eso campeón.

- Hai – contesto el pequeño, Hikari se quedo mirando la escena, su rostro se empapó de lágrimas mientras baja la mirada para evitar que sus hijos la vieran llorar, se volteó… sus hijos necesitaban de Takaishi y ella les estaba robando la posibilidad de ser felices, Tai lo notó, Matt igual.

- Vamos niños, Tk acompáñame a buscar a Naomi con ellos, nos adelantaremos Tai – dijo Matt llevándose al rubio y a los pequeñines.

- Hermana…

- Ellos no deben verme llorar, tengo que ser fuerte para ellos.

- A veces es necesario desahogar lo que sentimos.

- No… debo ser fuerte para regalarles un futuro… debo ser fuerte para protegerlos y darles todo mi amor.

- Kari eres una buena madre, la mejor, eso no lo dudó…

- ¡No! Si lo fuera no les arrebataría la felicidad.

- Kari, si tu eres su felicidad, eres todo lo que ellos tienen

- Les arrebato la posibilidad de estar con su padre, de vivir a su lado, de ser una familia feliz…

- Kari no es tu culpa que la situación no se haya dado para que estén juntos, tienes que entender eso – dijo Tai abrazándola, el sol se ponía detrás de las montañas que se veían a lo lejos.

- Por que Tai…. Por qué lo tenía que volver a ver… porque las cosas no continuaron igual, porque nos tuvimos que volver a encontrar… - repetía la castaña mientras desahogaba en los brazos de su hermano toda la frustración y la tristeza que sentía, no veía solución, ya no entendía que estaba haciendo, no entendía nada, el cielo lentamente se nubló…

- Kari…

- No quiero… no quiero continuar así… hermano que esta pasando…. Por que ahora? Por que… porque tenía que suceder…

- Kari que ganas preguntando te eso? Solo confundirte más, es mejor que no pienses más en eso, tal vez no lo creas, pero lo mejor ahora es que te calmes un poco y deja que tu corazón decida que es lo mejor, creo que ya has decidido mucho con la razón sin pensar en él - dijo su hermano secando el rostro empapado de lágrimas de la castaña, ella intento tranquilizarse – por tus hijos, deja que tu corazón te guíe… al menos por hoy.

Si… vamos a casa, necesito descansar – dijo Kari aferrándose al brazo de su hermano que la guió hasta el carro, ella se sentó mirando el nublado paisaje que le ofrecía ahora la naturaleza mientras Tai iba por Shawn y Terry, Mimi y Sora conversaban cerca del carro, sin notar la tristeza de ella.

Pronto todos se pusieron en marcha para regresar a Tokio, los niños estaban tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos en las piernas de Kari, quien peinaba sus cabellos consintiéndolos, Tai la miraba de vez en cuando, ella parecía concentrada en sus hijos y en sus sobrinos, Sora le hablaba sobre sus compras, aunque sabía que Tai le estaba prestando más tención que ella.

- Que diablos le hizo Tk – dijo Sora al ver que su amiga no le respondía nada.

- Si te dijera que nada…. ¿me creerías?

- Claro que no! Mira como está tu hermana…. Como pretendes que me crea eso, tuvo que haber hecho algo

- Abrirle los ojos… eso fue todo lo que hizo, le recordó a Hikari que no lo ha olvidado y que ese sentimiento aun sigue ahí…

- No eras tu el de la maravillosa idea de juntarlos? Mira como terminan las ideas que involucran corazones… Tai es tu hermana, no es Yolei, no es Mimi, no puedes tratarla con tus planes locos que como pueden funcionar puede que no, ella es diferente, es Kari…

- Lo sé, pero ambos están…

- Es algo que ellos deben arreglar, no en lo que nos debamos meter – dijo Sora, miro de nuevo a la castaña, que parecía no haberse percatado de la discusión entre ella y Tai.

- Tai… - al fina la castaña habló – déjame por acá.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Tai frenando en seco.

- Los niños están dormidos, así que no habrá problema, necesito... quiero hacer algo que no puedo posponer – dijo Kari poniendo como cobija su saco sobre los pequeñitos, besó la frente de sus hijos y acarició la frente de sus sobrinos – Tai déjame aquí, es un lugar que necesito ver antes de marcharme.

- Pero… mira como esta la noche… jovencita… espera- dijo Tai mientras Hikari salía del auto.

- Por favor Tai… permíteme hacer esto – dijo ella mirándolo de frente, en sus ojos había un sentimiento de decisión y melancolía, Tai solo suspiro y continuo su camino mientras Hikari se quedaba parada viéndolos alejarse.

Cuando ya no los vio, comenzó a caminar, mientras dejaba que su mente le trajera los recuerdos de su infancia y su juventud en Japón, caminaba lento, el lugar al que quería ir estaba lejos de allí, pero desde pequeña le gustaba hacer ese recorrido para llegar allí, así para cuando llegará a ese lugar estaría más tranquila, ligeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, con una larga pausa entre gota y gota, que lentamente se fue acortando hasta dejar caer el aguacero

Tai miró de nuevo el reloj, en esta ocasión eran las 6:45, la última vez que lo había mirado eran las 6:44, camino hacia la ventana de la sala donde las gotas golpeaban con fuerza como intentando entrar, no veía a nadie correr hacia el edificio, de hecho no veía gente, las calles parecían deshabitadas, entro al cuarto donde su hermana estaban durmiendo los niños, parecían no sentir las fuertes gotas caer en la ventana y dormían plácidamente en la cama, como si no supieran que estuviera pasando, Tai apagó la luz y cerró la puerta, miro de nuevo el reloj, solo dos minutos habían pasado, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Sora no soltaba el celular y esperaba que el desesperante pito dejara de sonar y que contestaran el celular, pero nada, al parecer no quería contestar o no lo escuchaba.

- Maldición – dijo Tai golpeando la mesa del comedor, Sora lo abrazo.

- Kari no es tonta, debe estar resguardándose de la lluvia.

- Si solo contestara para ir a recogerla… ¿Por qué diablos la deje bajarse del auto? – dijo Tai que miraba la lluvia caer, de pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó, Tai se abalanzó hacia esta y abrió – KARI?

- Hola Tai – dijo Matt mirando extrañado a su amigo quien regreso a su estado de nervios caminando de un lado a otro, Naomi y Mimi entraron seguidas de Tk, quien se quedo cerca de la puerta.

- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Mimi Naomi se sentó en el sofá y prendió el televisor después de pedir permiso a Sora.

- Parece que tiene que ver con Kari – dijo Matt y Tk bajo la mirada, estaba preocupado por ella, en el parque no la había visto muy bien, ni siquiera se habían podido despedir.

- No aparece – contestó Sora la ver que Tai miraba el reloj y caminaba hacia la ventana sin dar respuesta.

- Desde las 5:30 que al dejamos no ha llamado, no se ha aparecido, es como si estuviera perdida, no nos contesta el celular, no sabemos donde pueda estar y ese aguacero… ¡rayos! Donde te metiste Hikari – dijo Tai poniendo su frente en la ventana, Matt miro a su hermano, pero ya no estaba, la puerta estaba abierta y sin rastro del menor.

- Diablos… Tk! – dijo Matt acercándose a la puerta.

- La buscaré – escucho la voz de su hermano en dirección de las escaleras.

- Por Dios…. Que la encuentres pronto.

Tk salió rápido del edificio, miraba hacia todas partes, buscando algún indicio que lo pudiera conducir a la castaña, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue buscar en el parque. Mientras todos se preocupaban por ella, Hikari caminaba bajo la lluvia como una niña pequeña, saltando de charco en charco, de vez en cuando corría y daba vueltas bajo la lluvia, sonreía a veces como a veces lloraba, se reía o simplemente caminaba en silencio, no había nadie a su alrededor, pues nadie parecía estar dispuesto a mojarse, así que las calles estaban solo para ella, de vez en cuando uno o dos carros pasaban mojándola más, lentamente se acercaba a su lugar favorito, los árboles imponentes se alzaban en los suburbios de la ciudad, su verde follaje resaltaba en la oscuridad, lentamente se fue adentrando en ese mágico parque, la verdad quedaba algo retirado de su casa y le hubiera quedado más fácil ir al que estaba enfrente al conjunto de Tai, pero ese era especial… ¿Por qué? No tenía una razón concreta, solo sentía que en ese lugar podría hallar solución a su problema, en frente de un inmenso roble se sentó, era el mismo que visitaba cuando pequeña, en silencio dejo que sus lágrimas se confundieran con las gotas de agua que caían del cielo.

Tk seguía caminando el parque una y otra vez, empezaba a sentir frío y la lluvia no se detenía, si él sentía frío… Kari debía estar peor, así que preocupándose más comenzó a caminar de nuevo, de repente, sintió como si reconociera algo, comenzó a caminar sin saber el destino, sin saber el camino, pero algo le decía que la encontraría pronto, así que se dejo guiar. No demoro mucho cuando escucho una voz familiar…

- ¿qué esta pasando? No entiendo por que ahora que todo estaba mejor volví a sentir esto, no tiene sentido, hace tiempo que olvide que es ese sentimiento, hace mucho tiempo que deje de creer en eso, mi vida son mis hijos y ahora de la nada el vuelve a entrar a mis planes… después de todo lo sucedido entre nosotros… no puedo simplemente… lo extraño tanto… hoy fue tan lindo, fue como volver a los viejos tiempos, a los buenos tiempos… lo ame y lo amo tanto…

Tk se acerco al lugar y observó a la castaña sentada debajo del árbol, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo escuchaba lo que la castaña iba diciendo, sonreía mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente, ella no lo notaba.

- Abuelo… cuando veníamos juntos a pasear siempre te hable de él… ahora que no estas y que yo ya no vivo aquí… las cosas han cambiado tanto, pero quisiera retroceder el tiempo y evitar que las cosas sucedieran como…

- Hikari… - la castaña volteo asustada a mirar a su alrededor quedando atrapada por los ojos azules que al miraban desde lejos con dulzura

- Ta…Ta…Takeru… ¿que haces aquí? – no atino a decir más, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí y lo que más le afectaba era pensar que él la hubiera escuchado hablar…

- Hikari… sólo… - pero no pudo terminar la castaña comenzó a toser, Tk se acerco para ver que podía hacer, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo antes de que ella…


	20. Chapter 20

El milagro que une dos almas

- Ta…Ta…Takeru… ¿que haces aquí? – no atino a decir más, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí y lo que más le afectaba era pensar que él la hubiera escuchado hablar…

- Hikari… sólo… - pero no pudo terminar la castaña comenzó a toser, Tk se acerco para ver que podía hacer, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo antes de que ella… - Hikari

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la débil joven en los brazos del rubio, no se sentía muy bien, sentía mucho frío, de repente vio como el rubio se quitaba la chaqueta y la ponía sobre ella – gracias.

- Estaba preocupado, así que vine a buscarte, que hermoso lugar – dijo el rubio abrazándola, ella se sonrojo.

- Cuando era pequeña, mi abuelo me solía traer a este parque – dijo ella, él la miro a los ojos acentuando más el rubor en la castaña.

- Ya veo, debe ser un sitio muy importante para ti – dijo Tk sonriéndole – pero creo que escogiste un mal momento para venir aquí, esta lloviendo y tienes que cuidarte para proteger a los pequeñines.

- Takeru… - murmuro ella, luego bajo la mirada – necesitaba venir aquí… desde… ¿desde cuando estabas detrás de mí?

- Lo suficiente como para saber que debes ir a casa para cuidarte.

- Takaishi… ¿por qué no me odias? – pregunto la menor Yagami con cierta tristeza, Tk se sorprendió ante la pregunta y la miro con seriedad.

- Jamás podría odiarte ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas tan hirientes?

- Después de todo el daño que te he hecho? Después de haberme ido sin escucharte y esconderme de ti para no verte más… como es que aun me sonríes con tanta calidez y con amor, cuando te he hecho sufrir tanto… no merezco más que tu odio…

- No digas estupideces – contesto el rubio con seriedad, ella cerró los ojos, no quería saber la verdad - ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas así? No puedo odiarte Kari, jamás podría, aunque fuera la única solución para arrancarte de mi corazón no podría hacerlo, porque eres mi amiga, porque me conoces mejor que nadie, pero sobre todo porque me mostraste el milagro que nos permite vivir, que hace que dos almas se encuentren y estén unidas por siempre, me enseñaste el único sentimiento valioso que vale la pena guardar y vivir… es por eso que jamás podría odiarte Hikari.

- No sabía eso – habló ella, una sonrisa esbozo en su rostro, saber eso le ayudaba a tener más fuerzas, se sentía tan feliz… pensó en la posibilidad de hablar con él, de decirle la verdad, de confesarle sus sentimientos por él…

- Lo mejor es que regresemos – dijo Tk al ver que Hikari no decía nada, ella lo miro y se abrazó a él fuertemente, él se sorprendió – no te preocupes más por eso, jamás te odiare mi bella Kari.

- Lo siento… siento tanto ponerte en problemas, ponte tu chaqueta, de todas formas ya estoy empapada – dijo ella mirándole a los ojos, él la miro con ternura y movió su cabeza negativamente – además me gusta mojarme…

- No, debes cuidarte, esos pequeñines están orgullosos de su madre y tengo que protegerla para que los cuide y les siga dando motivos de orgullo, no todos tienen una madre tan bella y tan buena como tú – dijo él sonriendo mientras ella se sonrojaba.

- Gracias – dijo ella, él se puso de pie y le extendió la mano par ayudarla a parar, ella la tomo, pero el pasto estaba tan resbaloso que la hizo deslizarse para caer de nuevo en el piso trayendo consigo al rubio, quien quedo sobre ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y el rubio no lo paso desapercibido, pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada por separarse, parecía que lo querían así.

- Te ves hermosa – pronuncio Takeru, ella se ruborizo más lo que le causo gracia al rubio, no podía evitar dejar de mirar sus profundos ojos azules, sin pensarlo dos veces o beso, como hace mucho tiempo cuando le había dicho sus sentimientos.

Tai miraba de nuevo el reloj, en esta ocasión eran las 7 en punto, tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta, Sora lo tomo del brazo y con un movimiento negativo le indico a Tai que tuviera más paciencia, él bajo al mirada y tiro la chaqueta al suelo, Naomi jugaba con los niños mientras Mimi miraba por al ventana por si los veía venir, Matt caminaba de un lado a otro, su hermano no había llevado sombrilla y la verdad con ese aguacero podían enfermarse gravemente, Tai volvió a mirar el reloj, las 7 y un minuto abrió la puerta…

- Saldré a buscarlos.

- Tai… espera un poco más

- ¿esperar? Que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo

- Todos estamos preocupados, pero no podemos ser impulsivos, tenemos que aguardar

- No puedo seguir esperando Sora! Es mi hermana la que esta allá afuera mojándose

- Tai, sabemos que Kari esta allá afuera, pero ella no es tonta seguro se está resguardando, tenemos que espera que se comuniquen – dijo Mimi tratando de calmar a Tai.

- Matt – dijo Sora, este seguía caminando de un lado para otro, Mimi lo tomo del brazo y este se asusto, ella le sonrió y el intento forzar una sonrisa, la cual no salió, luego miro a Sora - ¿por que no llamas a Tk? Tal vez ya la encontró o nos puede decir donde cree que al puede encontrar.

- Tienes razón – dijo Tai que había recuperado los ánimos al oír la sugerencia de su esposa.

- Si… tienes razón –dijo Matt sacando su celular y marcándole a su hermano.

Los dos se separaron, un celular estaba timbrando, Kari al reflexionar lo que había sucedido se sentó apartándose de Takeru, quien miro su celular, era su hermano, por un minuto quiso apagar el celular y volver a besar a Kari, pero al ver que la castaña parecía confundida, decidió contestar, maldijo a su hermano por interrumpir su felicidad, Matt se oía algo preocupado, Kari podía escuchar la conversación, cuando Tk les contó que había encontrado a Kari, se escucho como si algo hubiera atacado a Matt y Tai hubiera tomado su lugar, quien no hacia más que llenar a Tk de preguntas; después de un largo rato, el rubio colgó y suspiro.

- Es mejor que volvamos – dijo un sonriente Takeru, ella forzó una sonrisa, por su cabeza pasaban miles de razonamientos, menos el de regresar a casa, se puso de pie y se alejo del rubio.

- Vamos, deben estar muy preocupados –dijo ella evitando al mirada de su acompañante, quien volvió a suspirar.

- Supongo que se rompió la magia – murmuro Takaishi feliz, después de todo no se podía quejar, al menos había podido volver a besarla. Caminaron juntos el camino de regreso, para distensionar el ambiente y sacar a la castaña de sus pensamientos hizo bromas durante todo el camino, la lluvia no cesaba, aunque caía menos fuerte que antes, Hikari se reía de las bromas de su amigo; pronto llegaron a la portería del edificio donde Sora los esperaba, al verlos en semejante estado, corrió hacia ellos amparándolos con la sombrilla.

- Por dios! Donde diablos estabas Kari… menos mal soy yo al que te vino a recoger, sino tu hermano se pondría furioso, nos tenías a todos con los pelos de punto – dijo la pelirroja, Hikari solo asentía con al cabeza mientras observaba a Takeru, el rubio intentaba secar al menos un poco su pelo despelucándose, Hikari se sonrojo al pensar cuan lindo se veía Takeru así.

- Bueno, lo mejor será que me vaya… nos veremos en otra ocasión – dijo Takeru sonriendo, Hikari trato de hablar, pero parecía que las palabras no le salían de la boca, no podía emitir ningún sonido.

- Vamos Tk, entra – lo invito Sora, al ver la reacción de su amiga.

- No… tengo que arreglar lo de mañana par el trabajo, por salir a pasear creo que descuide mis cosas – dijo riendo, Hikari solo lo miraba mientras buscaba la fuerza suficiente para hablar.

- Tu hermano te puede ayudar e inclusive Tai, vamos, entra y te tomas un chocolate caliente, lo necesitas, estás empapado y muy frío, te ayudará a calentarte – dijo Sora haciendo un último esfuerzo para que el rubio aceptara al invitación.

- En verdad me encantaría, sabes que cocinas delicioso, pero hoy debo rechazar tu invitación – dijo Takeru y luego miro a Kari, que aun no había podido hablar y tomo una de sus manos – no sabes cuanto te agradezco esta día, la pase espléndidamente bien, tu compañía siempre será la más agradable y la mejor de todas y eso pequeñines… cuídalos mucho, te necesitan… dales mucho amor… ojalá nos podamos volver a encontrar – dijo besando la mejilla de la chica, ella se sonrojo, Tk soltó su mano y emprendió su camino, ella intento tomar su mano peor no la pudo agarrar.

- Takeru… Tk… - dijo ella, peor él empezó a correr, ella intento seguirlo, pero Sora la detuvo con el brazo y la condujo adentro de la portería – debo alcanzarlo.

- Kari…esta fue su despedida, para él esto fue lo mejor, pero él entiende que tal vez para ti fue algo muy confuso todo.

- Sora tengo que alcanzarlo – repitió ella, Sora la miro con ternura.

- Esto es muy difícil para él, él te ama y el saber que tú…

- Tengo que decirle la verdad Sora – dijo Kari quien estaba llorando – tengo que decirle que lo amo.

- Kari… - pronuncio Sora.

- Sora… lo amo… aun lo amo – dijo ella y sora la abrazo dejando que ella desahogara toda la confusión que sentía.

- Tranquila… tranquila.

- Quiero verlo y decirle que lo siento y que…

- No me lo digas a mi… díselo a é, ve y alcánzalo – dijo Sora sonriéndole, antes los ánimos de su amiga, Hikari salió de la portería y corrió en dirección hacia el parque – pero… llévate… el paraguas…

Sora solo veía a la castaña correr hacia el parque, suspiro, Tai la iba a matar, pero sonrió… ya que todo parecía aclararse, así que subió las escaleras para encontrarse con unos preocupados hermanos. Por su parte Hikari corría en dirección distinta a la que había tomado Takeru, iba hacia el apartamento que habían comprado, en el cual habían vivido juntos por tanto tiempo, pronto llego y paso la portería sin anunciarse, subió rápido las escaleras y con las llaves que nunca dejaba abrió la puerta, todo estaba oscuro, decidió entrar, examino de nuevo cada cosa y le parecía revivir cada momento, cada recuerdo compartido en ese lugar, luego entro en la habitación y miro aquella mesita de noche que mantenía tal cual como la había dejado, las fotos de los dos juntos, las cartas… todo lo que había dejado estaba ahí, se arrodillo en el suelo para revisar la mesita mientras esperaba que Tk arribara a casa.

Tk dejo de correr un buen trecho después, ya no podía correr más, siguió caminando, aun no quería regresar a su casa, así que empezó a dar vueltas, no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso y en los momentos de ese día que había pasado junto a ella, no sabía que hacer, lo que más deseaba era estar a su lado, pero ella estaba muy confundida, lo pudo notar de regreso a la casa de Tai, aun así, no dejaba de pensar en su belleza y en sus sonrisas, de pronto se detuvo al ver una pareja mirando un vestido de novia, ella le sonreía al joven mientras él la miraba con ternura, luego siguieron su camino.

_- Mira que hermoso es ese vestido de novia… _

_- No más hermoso que tú._

_- Tk…_

_- No miento – había dicho él atrayendo a la castaña hacia él, ella se recostó en su pecho._

_- Si lo usara… ¿tú crees que se me vería bien?_

_- Claro que si, todo en ti se ve hermoso – dijo él y ella se sonrojo._

_- Dime la verdad, no juegues más… ¿en verdad piensas que lo usaré algún día?_

- Claro que sí – había dicho él y como si estuviera viviendo ese momento repitió las mismas palabras que había pronunciado en esa entonces – ya verás que lo usarás y te quedará precioso y serás la novia más bella y yo seré quien tenga el deleite de estar junto a ti.

Si ahora lo pensaba, simplemente ya no podría ser, movió su cabeza de manera negativa como regresando a la realidad, y aunque ya no veía la imagen le parecía escuchar la voz de Hikari Yagami llamándolo, sus risas y su voz cuando intentaba distraer su atención. Cansado ya, decidió regresar a su apartamento, cuando introdujo la llave y la puerta se abrió sin quitarle el seguro supo que algo raro pasaba, aunque todo estaba oscuro, la puerta estaba sin seguro y eso no estaba bien, entro y se quitó los zapatos, luego vería que era, primero tenía que secarse así que fue a su cuarto en busca de una toalla.

- No prendas la luz – escucho una voz familiar que provenía del cuarto – Tk… necesito hablar contigo

- Kari? Kari… - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al entrar al cuarto y observar a la castaña parada junto a al ventana.


	21. Chapter 21

El milagro que une dos almas

- No prendas la luz – escucho una voz familiar que provenía del cuarto – Tk… necesito hablar contigo

- Kari? Kari… - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al entrar al cuarto y observar a la castaña parada junto a la ventana, notó que sostenía algo en sus manos.

- Tk… creo que…

- Primero sécate – dijo el rubio buscando una toalla – no quiero que--

- Por favor escúchame – dijo Kari acercándose a Tk y tomando su brazo – eso es algo que no importa ahora.

- Para mi sí…

- Para mi lo más importante es hablar de lo que sucedió… hace 3 años… - dijo Kari y se alejo de Tk, cada vez que lo recordaba se deprimía, y dejo encima de la cama la foto que sostenía

- Escucha Kari… la verdad es que lamento lo que sucedió, en verdad fue un accidente lo que viste, tú siempre has sido lo más importante de mi vida ¿cómo podría yo engañarte?

- Pero lo hiciste… o al menos mientras no estuve la ilusionaste o sino que otro motivo tendría esa mujer para hacer todo lo que hizo.

- Así que ya sabes sobre eso… en verdad planeaba decírtelo, pero faltaba tan poco para la boda que…

- Que no querías arruinarla y mira lo que sucedió

- Solo quería proteger lo que más adoro.

- Si tan solo hubieras confiado más en mí y me lo hubieras dicho… tal vez…

- Me dirás que lo hubieras entendido? Kari no es fácil decir las cosas que pueden lastimar, los secretos… y sé que no lo hubieras entendido

- Como lo sabes si no me lo dijiste… como lo sabes si simplemente callaste algo que debíamos haber compartido… Tk no era nada grave haberme dicho que te habías reencontrado con tu ex novia y que por estar saliendo de nuevo con ella por no sentirte solo la habías ilusionado y te amenazaba con decírmelo todo… si tu me lo hubieras dicho… todo hubiera sido tan diferente.

- Tenía miedo de perderte…

- Y me perdiste por no haber confiado en mí.

- No era cuestión de confianza – dijo Tk mirando a Kari y levantando un poco la voz, ella bajo la mirada – no era cuestión de confianza, porque si de eso se hubiese tratado te confío hasta mi vida y lo sabes.

- Entonces porque me escondiste las cosas.

- Porque no es fácil admitir que me equivoque, que debí haberte esperado sin ninguna novedad, simplemente eras tan dedicada a tu trabajo que pensé que con lo de la boda pasaríamos más tiempo juntos, pero eso no evito… que te marcharas.

- Tk…

- Me sentía solo… yo… te extrañaba demasiado, temía que en uno de tus viajes… (suspira) siempre has sido todo para mi, aún ahora que no estás a mi lado lo eres todo para mí…

- Lo siento – dijo Hikari y él se dejo caer en la cama.

- No eres la única que ha sufrido Kari… no eres la única que se ha atormentado con esos recuerdos, no sabes cuantas veces he querido retroceder el tiempo y evitar que te me escaparas…. Evitar que salieras de mi vida…

- Si lo son…

- Ah? – Takeru se levanto y la miro – de que hablas…

- Daniel y Laura… son mi más preciado tesoro – dijo ella mirando la ventana – son lo que necesito para vivir, para buscar un futuro, por ellos sigo viva…

- Hikari…

- Cada vez que los veo… me siento tan feliz, tan llena de vida, me recuerdan que la felicidad aun esta a mi alcance, que debo seguir luchando…

- Eso eres tú para mi – murmuro Tk observando a la castaña que miraba los edificios.

Sora acostaba a sus hijos, quienes cansados por el largo día corrían por toda la casa intentando evitar el lavarse los dientes, Mimi y Naomi ayudaban en la cocina a preparar algo de comer para los dos hermanos que estaban al punto de los nervios sin saber mucho de su pequeños hermanos, Terry y Shawn preguntaban por su tía, pues Kari los había estado acompañando a la hora de dormir y Sora les contestaba que se encontraba con un amigo, así que después de perseguirlos por toda la casa y lograr que se lavaran los dientes, los pudo llevar al cuarto y dejarlos en cama.

- Por dios…. No se les ocurrió hablar en otro momento… no! Tenían que hablar a estas horas de la noche.

- Tai, eso es lo que menos me preocupa… me preocupa que se lastimen si no saben que…

- Ustedes si que son melodramáticos – dijo Mimi con una sonrisa entregándole a Matt algo de tomar – Si Kari lo fue a buscar es porque sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

- Además Kari ya descubrió que en su corazón el recuerdo de Takeru sigue latente, así que…

- Mi hermana ha sufrido mucho… temo que vuelva llevar otra decepción… no es fácil como hermano estar tranquilo conociendo lo sensible que ella es…

- Mi mamá es muy fuerte tito – la débil voz de la pequeña niña que se asomaba a ver, ella tenía las manos en los ojos, pues se acaba de despertar y la luz le molestaba un poco.

- Laurita…

- Mi mamá es muy fuerte, ella logra todo lo que se propone y nos ha enseñado a afrontar lo que nos asusta – dijo la pequeña, mientras Tai se acercaba a ella y la alzaba en sus brazos - ¿Dónde esta mamá?

- Ella no esta…

- ¿Se perdió?- dijo la pequeña abriendo los ojos y dejando ver el bello color de su pupila, Tai rió ante la idea de la pequeña.

- No, esta con unos amigos, que la querían saludar y la invitaron a salir.

- Llegara muy tarde? La quiero esperara para que me cuente una historia – dijo Laura y su tío la entro de nuevo al cuarto.

- Esos niños… son una ternura – dijo Mimi y miro a Matt – oigan, por que no nos distraemos con algo, si siguen así, me van a enloquecer.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Mimi, papá me aburres – dijo Naomi abrazando a Matt, este la miro.

- Entonces estas aburrida

- Sip… me aburres cuando te pones dramático – dijo Naomi.

- Y ¿ahora? – dijo Matt haciéndole cosquillas a su hija.

- Hagamos una cosa, tú esperas a mamá y ves televisión mientras llega – dijo Tai recostando de nuevo a la pequeña de 3 años, ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Tú crees que se demorará mucho tito? Es que quiero que me cuente una historia.

- Y lo hará, tu mamá es al mejor contando historias y yo también espero que no se demore mucho- dijo Tai y salió del cuarto después de dejar a la pequeña viendo televisión, miro a Sora y a Mimi que miraban a Matt jugar con Naomi y veían televisión, suspiro y mira hacia el balcón, solo esperaba que su hermana estuviera bien…

- Mis hijos son todo lo que me queda…

- Me alegro saber que ellos son tan importantes para ti…

- Y me recuerdan ese amor que sentí por ti… me recuerdan que el amor sigue vivo – dijo ella bajando al mirada, no quería que Takeru la viera llorando.

- No entiendo.

- Tk… ellos son lo más valioso que tengo y solo deseo verlos sonreír como hoy, solo deseo ver sus rostros llenos de felicidad y tú les das… tú les regalas mucha felicidad… así que--

- Son unos niños encantadores – la cortó Tk, ella calló y dejo que el rubio continuara- son los niños más dulces que he visto, los momentos que pasamos juntos el día de hoy siempre serán los más felices que tendré de ellos, son tan especiales, Kari… cuando estuve jugando con ellos, desee que ellos fueran mis hijos para poder sentir esta sensación todos los días.

- Tu hijos? Tk ellos…

- Por mi mente se me paso al idea de ser padre, de verlos todos los días, jugar con ellos, disfrutar de su alegría, el verlos y abrazarlos… me sentí como si fuera su padre… ellos me decían que vinieron a Japón con al esperanza de verlo, pues… tú les has dicho que él no ah podido verlos porque vive acá – esto último lo dijo mirando a la castaña que aun seguía dándole la espalda.

- Y no es mentira… su padre vive aquí… en Japón… tienes que perdonarme por habértelo escondido - dijo Kari sin poder mirarlo todavía – Tk… no necesitabas pedir ese deseo porque ya es realidad, son tus hijos, son mi tesoro más valioso porque me recuerdan nuestro amor, porque me recuerdan que son el milagro de nuestro amor.

- Son mis hijos – dijo Tk y se puso de pie, ella solo cerró los ojos.

- Tienes todo el derecho a odiarme… te quite la posibilidad de estar con ellos y de verlos crecer… así que lo único que se me ocurre ahora es que… - tomo aire, tal vez lo correcto era olvidar el pasado, perdonar, pero ella sentía que ya no había posibilidad no ahora que su secreto salía a flote – lo mejor es que acordemos las veces que quieras verlos y yo les pagare el pasaje por el tiempo necesario…

- Ellos son mis hijos… aun no lo puedo creer… Hikari…

- Lo sé, fue muy egoísta de mi parte no haberte… - pero calló, el rubio la estaba abrazando y ella no entendía porque.

- No sabes cuan feliz me haces… - dijo el rubio – tal vez me he perdido una serie de etapas importantes, pero… quiero estar a su lado y continuar viendo su crecimiento… Kari lo que más deseo ahora es tu perdón… me lo darías… quiero estar a tu lado de nuevo y regalarle a eso pequeñines una familia completa.

- Takeru…

- Te amo… - le susurro el rubio al oído, ella se sorprendió, los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderaron de ella, lo único que tenía claro era que también lo amaba… pero ¿habría una oportunidad para mar de nuevo dentro de su corazón? Y si no… pues tomaría la oportunidad… pues la felicidad que ahora sentía no la cambiaba por nada, él, con su mano, toco el mentón de la castaña con delicadeza y al obligo a mirarlo, luego limpio su rostro.

- ¿Por qué a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, a pesar de que te he lastimado tanto… me sigues amando?

- Porque siempre supe que el amor es algo por el cual debemos sacrificar todo y soportar cualquier adversidad… pues es la única forma de que los milagros se hagan realidad – dijo él y ella sonrió, era cierto, él lentamente se acerco a más a ella – porque siempre supe que para poder alcanzar a mi ángel tenía que sufrir un poco para poder tomar su mano de nuevo – y diciendo esto la beso, en esta ocasión ambos estaban seguros de lo que sentían, la felicidad que se había negado pro tanto tiempo estaba en él y ahora ella lo sabía.


	22. Chapter 22

El milagro que une dos almas

- Porque siempre supe que el amor es algo por el cual debemos sacrificar todo y soportar cualquier adversidad… pues es la única forma de que los milagros se hagan realidad – dijo él y ella sonrió, era cierto, él lentamente se acerco a más a ella – porque siempre supe que para poder alcanzar a mi ángel tenía que sufrir un poco para poder tomar su mano de nuevo – y diciendo esto la beso, en esta ocasión ambos estaban seguros de lo que sentían, la felicidad que se había negado por tanto tiempo estaba en él y ahora ella lo sabía.

Tai no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro y no dejaba de revisar el reloj, las 10 de la noche y no aparecía, Matt por su parte miraba por la ventana intentando divisar algo y movía sus manos constantemente y si hubiese sido por él ya se hubiera tirado por esa ventana de los nervios, Naomi se había quedado dormida en el sofá mientras Sora y Mimi conversaban, una puerta se abrió provocando al reacción inmediata de todos los presentes, de nuevo la pequeña salía a preguntar por su mamá, tenía sus manos en sus ojitos, tenía mucho sueño, pero deseaba ver a su mamá antes de dormir.

-Y mami… ¿no ha llegado? – pregunto inocentemente la niñita, Tai se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- Aun no regresa pero no demora, te lo aseguro

- Eso me dijiste antes – dijo la pequeña, Tai peino el cabello de Laurita y escucho como la puerta principal se abría – ¡mamita!

- Hija – respondió la castaña mientras la pequeña corría hacia ella y la abrazaba.

- Me tenías preocupado hermana, por casualidad sabes que horas es ¿verdad? No pensaste en tus hijos, no pensaste en que eso no era buena idea… no, te pudo haber pasado algo

- No lo creo – dijo Tk entrando – yo hubiera estado ahí para protegerla

- Takeru – musito Tai al ver al rubio, después miro a su hermana, que seguía abrazando a la pequeña y mimándola, mientras Tk se arrodillaba al lado de Kari.

- Hermano! Que susto me diste, pensé… pensé de todo de verdad… trata de avisarme donde estas en momentos así, que tal si a Kari…

- Pero no sucedió nada Matt, así que tranquilízate – dijo Sora acercándose a Tai y mirando a Matt – es mejor que te cambies esa ropa Kari… con todo lo que su pudieron haber mojado esa ropa debe estar demasiado húmeda.

- Si, gracias.

- Te mojaste mami…

- Un poquito no mucho

- Señor Takeru… buenas noches.

- Hola pequeña Laurita.

- Tu hermano esta despierto chiqui? Por favor ve por él – dijo Kari dándole un beso en la mejilla a la niña- o mejor espéranos en el cuarto con él.

- Hermana me tenías muy preocupado – dijo Tai abrazando a Kari - ¿Dónde te metiste?

- Estaba hablando con Tk… arreglando lo que había dejado incompleto – contesto ella y Tai la miro confundido – Tai, tengo algo que contarte… o mejor dicho tenemos.

- Me estas asustando Hikari – dijo Tai y se acerco a Sora, quien sonreía pues parecía saber cual era la noticia.

- Primero siéntense y descansen un poco, luego nos dicen lo que nos van a contar – dijo Mimi que estaba sentada en el sofá consintiendo a su hija.

- Si, es mejor que sigan – dijo Matt secundando la idea de su esposa, los dos jóvenes se sentaron y las miradas de los presentes no se apartaban de la pareja.

- Pero… ¿podrían responder donde diablos estaban?

- En el apartamento de Tk… y mío.

- Ya veo – contesto Matt algo aliviado ante la respuesta, suspiro y miro a su hermano – así que estuvieron hablando sobre algo en especial? Sería bueno saberlo.

- Estuvimos hablando y tomamos una decisión… después de todo lo que paso ya era justo que arregláramos esta situación y… - Kari termino de hablar y Mimi grito de la emoción provocando que Naomi se despertara y los hijos de Kari salieran a ver que había sucedido.

- Que pasó mamá… por que el señor Takeru esta aquí – pregunto el pequeño Daniel y su madre fue hacia a él abrazándolo.

- Niños entren al cuarto que debemos hablar con ustedes – dijo Tk acercándose y alzando a Laurita, Kari tomo la mano de Daniel y los cuatro entraron al cuarto mientras Sora y Mimi iban a la cocina a preparar algo de comida para los recién llegados.

- Mamá… es verdad que nos vamos después de mañana? Dime que no – pidió el pequeño abrazando a su mamá- aun no hemos visto a papá

- De eso quería hablarles mis pequeños, de su padre- dijo ella algo nerviosa, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, ahora que tenía que decirles la verdad tenía miedo y no sabía como decírselos.

- ¿lo has visto¿va a venir a vernos? Mami dinos – dijo inquieta la pequeña Laurita, Kari acaricio la mejilla de su hija y la acerco a ella.

- Si, ya hable con él, él quería verlos tanto como ustedes a él, los ha extrañado mucho, pero…

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – pregunto Daniel con curiosidad.

- Él se acerco a ustedes para conocerlos… niños… su papá – Kari contuvo la respiración no se sentía capaz de decirlo, peor la sentir la mano de Tk en su hombro sintió algo de calma – Tk… Takeru…

- ¿Es papá?- pregunto Laurita y miro a Tk con ilusión, él se arrodillo para quedar car a acara con la pequeña- ¿tú eres papito?

- ¿Te gustaría que lo fuera? – pregunto Tk con una sonrisa y ella asintió con la cabeza – porque yo soy tu papá

- Papá – musito Daniel con algo de sorpresa – ¡papá viniste a vernos! Como mamá lo prometió – dijo Daniel y abrazo a Tk

- ¿Por qué no habías ido a Londres a visitarnos papá? Siempre habíamos querido jugar contigo como hoy – dijo la pequeña acercándose tímidamente al rubio quien la abrazo junto con Daniel.

- Me hubiera encantado ir a visitarlos, pero antes de eso debía arreglar las cosas con su mamá- respondió Tk y miro a la castaña que los observaba en silencio – pero de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos

- De verdad? No estas mintiendo papá – pregunto Laurita con inocencia.

- Se los prometo – dijo él y comenzó a jugar con ellos, Kari solo miraba en silencio, no apartaba sus ojos de aquella escena tan conmovedora, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, al ver la felicidad que tenían ellos tres se sintió algo culpable por haber guardado silencio por tanto tiempo, por haber guardado ese secreto y haberles robado a los tres un poco de felicidad. De pronto sintió como alguien la abrazaba y miro a su lado a Tk

- Se ven tan felices

- Y es gracias a ti, si no me hubieras dicho ese secreto no sería tan feliz como lo soy ahora – dijo Tk y la miro – lo que más deseo es ahcerlos felices a ustedes tres… mi familia – y diciendo esto beso a la castaña tranquilizándola un poco.

Es invierno ya, la nieve caía en la ciudad y cubría todo con su blanco color, ella miraba por la ventana mientras terminaba de escribir una carta, estaba sola en el estudio, ese siempre había sido su lugar favorito, ahí podía ser ella y concentrarse en su trabajo, la noche ya había caído y lograba escuchar las risas en las afueras del estudio, ella termino y dejo el esfero en la mesa releyendo la carta. La puerta se abrió de improviso.

- Mamá no vas a venir- pregunto una dulce niña de pelo café que asomaba su rostro en la puerta.

- Ya voy, solo estoy terminando algo – contesto ella a la pregunta de su hija, puso la carta en un sobre y la dejo encima de la mesa, miro de nuevo hacia la ventana y sonrió, cerrando la puerta vio a aquel rubio jugando con los dos niños y sonrió.

- Mamá! Ven, hay que abrir los regalos faltan pocos minutos para las 12, ven mamá – dijo un dulce niño acercándose a la castaña, el rubio levanto la mirada y al verla ahí sonrió y se acerco.

- Mi bella Kari ya terminaste? Los niños y yo te hemos estado esperando – dijo él y la beso, ella sonrió.

- Si, espero que todos puedan venir para ese día – dijo ella

- Estoy seguro de que si podrán venir al menso mi hermano si vendrá.

- Y el mío también vendrá, será el primero en llegar, como es de apresurado Tai – contestó Kari sonriente.

- Ven mamá, vamos a abrir los regalos – dijo la niña con ternura, ella la miro sonriendo aun y luego miro a su hijo, ambos ya tenían 4 años, habían pasado 6 meses de su regreso a Londres y la familia estaba reunida para la navidad.

- Bueno, no hagamos esperar más a los niño te parece – dijo Tk y la abrazo, los niños corrieron hacia el árbol y tomaron los regalos.

- Esta va a ser la mejor navidad – dijo Laurita y miro a sus padres – porque por fin estamos todos juntos – Kari miro a sus hijos y las sonrisas que tenían, lentamente abrieron los regalos.

- Y cual es el regalo que querías para esta navidad – pregunto Tk mientras los niños abrían más regalos, ella lo miro y le dio un dulce y cálido beso.

- Ya lo tengo, estar a tu lado y con mis hijos, verlos sonreír es mi mejor regalo.

- Entonces me alegra ser parte de ese regalo.

- Ella sonrió y lo beso de nuevo, luego miro hacia la ventana para ver la nieve caer, se sentía feliz, plena y tranquila, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos estaban juntos y eran felices, a pesar de todo el amor, aquel milagro que ata los destinos de dos personas triunfó, ella era feliz y su felicidad se la debía a él, a aquel rubio que le robó el corazón siempre… que la enamoro.

- Te amo – dijo la castaña recostándose en el pecho de su amado, él le dio un beso en su frente y sonrió.

- También te amo- dijo él mientras veía a los niños destapar los regalos.

FIN

* * *

Este es mi regalo de navidad, algo tarde pero bueno, ojala les guste a todos.  
Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este Fic, en verdad sus comentarios me ayudaron mcuho a continuar esta historia y en verdad espero que el final les guste. Mucha suerte y Feliz navidad!


End file.
